Perhaps In The Past
by Cerrah M.T
Summary: Revenge is something the hitokiri lives by. But when the Hitokiri Battousai promised revenge, he never realized just how easily one sad, despairing girl could make him forget his promise. DISCONTINUED - 8/06/08.
1. Depth, UPDATED

_

* * *

_

_Opening Notes_

_

* * *

_

**Originally Published:** May 9th, 2004;** Last Updated:** August 3rd, 2007

**Midi**: Okay, I was planning on doing this sooner or later, and sooner appeals to me more. I'm revamping this story. I won't take down any of the chapters, but I will be working on each one separately and uploading the rewritten versions probably twice a week. (But don't get your hopes up, because I'm busy with work!)

When I started writing this fic, I was fourteen and now I'm almost seventeen, so I think it's time to go through and change some things that stick out like a sore thumb due to my immaturity when I first penned them.

For those of you who have been here since I started writing this story, I'd appreciate it if you would go through and reread the chapters, as the changes I am making will have an affect on the new chapters I update with.

Thanks!

_End of Opening Notes_

* * *

Let's Begin: 

Chapter One

Depth

* * *

She sat still. Very, very still. 

The ceiling, white-washed and chipping as it was, seemed to close in on her more every day, suffocating her. The darkness would drive her insane, if it hadn't already. Kamiya Kaoru's gaze wandered upward, toward that ceiling, toward that which every day reminded her that she was a prisoner, and said nothing, only swallowed despair.

Had she ever spoken?

Before, perhaps. But not anymore, not when she had no one to talk to that loved her, that wanted to hear what she had to say. These days all she got were harsh words and swift punishment. She could try as hard as she wanted to, give them what they needed, and recieve nothing but a cold smile in return.

She was prepared for what was to come – she knew. Oh how she knew. So when the unmistakable sound of keys clanging inside of an iron lock and the door opening reached her ears, she didn't react at all.

Whatever anger she had once felt toward the people who kept her trapped here had vanished rather quickly. Feeling bubbled up inside her, surprising in its intensity.

Sadness.

The man that entered the cell was of medim height and incredible girth, with the barest stubble of a black beard spread over his stubby chin and the beginning of a moustache under his piggish nose. Kaoru hardly spared him a glance, even as he swung the cell door open, causing it to hit the wall with a metallic clink.

"It's time, bitch. Get up!"

Kaoru sighed a little, chest aching with all the feelings trapped up inside of her. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, wishing she could just curl up and die. She wasn't sure if she could take this anymore. She wasn't strong enough. Tired of waiting, the man wrapped his grimy fingers around her slim upper arm and pulled her roughly to her feet, not even noticing when she knocked her bare knee against the stone wall. Once she was upright he pushed her through the door, the force of which caused her to stumble and fall.

"Stupid girl," the guard grumbled under his breath, dragging her to her feet once more and throwing her at the exit again. "Move!"

Kaoru consented, tired of the rough treatment. She lowered her face, allowing her long black hair to fall forward like a curtain around her. She would not let them see her cry, even if killed her.

And as the man continued to push her carelessly through the dark, cold hall, the tears fell, leaving a clear trail of despair in the dust.

-...-

The man focused carefully on the ceiling, face blank with stoicism. Tonight he would be able to get what he wanted. After so many long, long years, he could finally be free of his memories.

"Free."

It emerged as a whisper, a whisper with only the echo of the emotions he had long since abandoned.

"Just one more fucking person."

-...-

His hair was deep in pigment, dark red, like wine.

It streamed down his back like a bloody waterfall, even when it was tied back out of his face. People often thought that his hair was most extraordinary - until they saw his eyes.

The legends stated that anyone that ever looked into this man's eyes would not live to see another day. Usually myths such as this would not be taken seriously, but too many people had died for it to be a laughing matter. The first victim was a woman in her mid-forties with three children and an ex-husband. She had been viciously gutted and her blood was flung about the place of her death like the fountain water. The police had been both confused and disgusted. What confused them further was the writing on the wall, sketched in the blood of the murdered woman in crude, jagged handwriting.

Throughout a span of two years, many people were found murdered in such a way, all with the same ferocity, all with bloodied writing nearby.

"TOMOE."

Eventually the slaughter ended and the killer disappeared, as though from the face of the Earth. The cases went cold, along with the killer's trail.

Hitokiri Battousai's eyes were gold.

-...-

"Kamiya." Kaoru forced her gaze upward into the sly one of her 'uncle' Katsura. "You must realize the situation you are in."

Kaoru barely resisted the urge to snort. Any defiance on her behalf would be dealt with harshly, this she knew quite well. But he could not punish her for being angry, and she was - angry as hell. And he relished in it.

Kaoru looked up at him with hatred in her blue eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, girl," Katsura breathed into her ear, gripping her by her ebony hair and pulling her up so he could smirk at her face-to-face. "It neither intimidates me nor impresses me." His smirk suddenly disappeared and the grip on her hair tightened, a stressor against her already raw scalp. "All it does is piss me off, and the only thing that my anger can do is make your life more of a living hell than it already is. Do you want that, my dear?"

Despite herself, Kaoru shivered as she looked into his cold eyes and could not see herself reflected there.

He held her gaze until she looked away.

"I didn't think so."

He unceremoniously flung her to the ground by her hair; her head knocked the ground and she groaned on impact.

Katsura unfolded himself from where he'd held her above the ground and started down the dais. "Now Kaoru-"

"Sir!"

Suddenly a guard came flying into the room, panting heavily and bleeding from a large cut that spread from his forehead to his chin.

"Dear God man," Katsura spat in disgust. "What's happened?"

The man fell to his knees, a hand clamped over his shoulder. Kaoru's eyes widened in horror as she realized that the red on his fingers was blood.

"Intruder!" he managed to blurt out, before falling to the hard floor with a sickening thud, out cold.

Katsura ran a hand quickly through his thinning hair. "What now?" he growled, eyes on the opposite wall. "Just proves how useless hired thugs truly are..."

Kaoru watched as her captor paced a bit, muttering under his breath, seeming to have forgotten her presence. As quietly as she could, she drew herself back into the shadows, cowering, hoping above all hope...

And to Kaoru's great shock, the man turned away and stormed out a different door, feet pounding against the black oak, leaving behind nothing but a frightening and resounding echo. For a moment, she simply stared at the half-open door, numb with surprise, but then she shook her head rapidly, calling herself back into reality. Scrambling to her feet, she threw open the door and ran down the halls as fast as her bare feet could take her.

-...-

He could have scoffed at how easily he managed to get inside without the notice of any of the guards that surrounded the mansion. For such an important place, the security was pathetic. As he leapt onto the top of the roof, a shrill whistle resounded throughout the silence that had occupied the air before wise. He cursed himself for being too bold and quickly jumped down through the small skylight into the halls below.

_Now_, he thought, moving through the narrow passage way with an impressionable speed, _now all I have to do is find the girl._

* * *

**Midi**: Okay, except for the format, description, and depth of the writing, nothing really changed. I didn't change the plot at all (at least not yet) and I tried to go through and make everything seem a bit mature, more like it is now, not just hokey (which it very well may be anyway.) 

Expect a revamped Ch.2 sometime later this month.


	2. Shallow, UPDATED

* * *

_Opening Notes_

* * *

**Originally Published:** May 10th, 2004;** Last Updated:** August 6, 2007

**Midi**: Alone at home, eating a poptart. There really is nothing else to do but write, and due to my inherent lack of new ideas, I'm updating old ones. One thing readers will have to look forward to in the updated versions of these chapters is less unneeded author talk. So less notes, no old review responses, none of the Larcenciel crap that I had going on for so long. I'm deleting all that and just leaving the important stuff. Anyway, on with the show.

_End of Opening Notes_

* * *

Play: 

Chapter Two

Shallow

* * *

_He could have scoffed at how easily he managed to get inside without the notice of any of the guards that surrounded the mansion. For such an important place, the security was pathetic. As he leapt onto the top of the roof, a shrill whistle resounded throughout the silence that had occupied the air before wise. He cursed himself for being too bold and quickly jumped down through the small skylight into the halls below._

_Now, he thought, moving through the narrow passageway with an impressionable speed, now all I have to do is find the girl._

**CONTINUED -**

Her feet were beginning to hurt, but she told herself not to stop.

_Keep running_.

_Always keep running_.

_"Sano! Sano, wait up! Wait for Kaoru!" The little girl ran, on and on after the older boy. He was tall, with brown hair that __spiked up, and a face that would one day be handsome._

_Sagara Sanosuke turned with impatient, laughing eyes. _

_"Hurry up, Kaoru; keep running, I can't wait forever! Ya gotta keep up!"_

You can never stop, never pause to take a deep breath. You can't slow down in such a world.

The memories slammed down on her like a battering ram. They were distracting; she clenched her fists together and sucked in air between her tightly clamped teeth as she stepped on something sharp. Tears welled, even as she kept on - she could feel something shoved in there, wedged just below the skin and causing an alarming flow of blood. _Can't stop..._

To her dismay, the path she had chosen was littered with razor-edged pieces of what must have been glass. Step after step, foot after foot, her feet were slowly torn apart.

And, unbeknownst to Kaoru, she was leaving a trail.

Bloody footprints speckled the hall behind her like crimson clouds just barely beginning to form in the sky.

-...-

At first he thought that the smell of fresh blood was a hallucination, but then he was seeing it as well.

Glass from the skylight he had shattered covered the dark stone of the floor, damp from the blood of whomever had been stupid enough...or desperate enough...to journey through a path of what must have been agonizing pain. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, amber eyes lighting up in the darkness like a cat's. He reached down to finger the hilt of his sword, lightly running his fingers up and down the sheath.

_Stupid girl._

-...-

She was starting to slow, she knew. She couldn't take it anymore; it hurt just too much. Kaoru was about to stop for a moment and catch her breath, but before she could she tripped over something that was sprawled out across the cold floor. She tried to catch herself by stumbling forward, but the pieces of glass had sensitized her skin and she fell anyway.

As she landed, she realized that she was crying again.

"Damn it," she whispered, quickly drawing her sleeves up to her face and wiping her eyes. When she brought her hands down to the floor, they were wet. Angry, she turned back to see what she had tripped over and almost threw up. It was a body. But not just any body – it was the body of the guard that had dragged her from her cell earlier that evening.

And his head was gone.

Kaoru gagged and quickly dragged herself forward a little so that she could retch into a nearby potted plant. When her stomach was empty, her head fell back, and she wiped her mouth. But when she caught sight of the floor, she drew her breath in sharply, trying not to scream.

Her hands weren't wet because she'd been crying.

The floor was covered in blood.

She froze and stared at the floor with wide, dilated eyes.

"What's going on?" she whispered, voice breaking and more tears sliding down her cheeks. She was immediately angry with herself, but ignored this and instead struggled to her feet.

-...-

_Ah._

There she was.

**Took you long enough, little girl. **

Lifting his face up slightly, he sniffed the air.

Vomit, blood, and tears.

He turned the corner and saw her. She must have fallen. Her legs were stretched out to the side and she was supporting herself with her hands. One of the guards he's previously killed was lying no more than four or five feet away.

She was making it a priority not to look at the gruesome sight. Her face looked angry.

Well she was amusing at least.

He gripped his sword tightly, twisting it in his hands so that the blade what little light came through the broken skylight.

"Kamiya Kaoru?"

The girl's head shot up and she swung her legs around, drew herself up to her knees and then her feet. She winced as soon as she gained her footing, the glass digging ever deeper into her flesh. "Who...who are you?" she asked, attempting bravery. She swallowed when she saw the long katana he held in his hands, raised just above his knees.

He replied with nothing, only took a few steps forward. Some part of him scoffed at the fear in her eyes.

Kaoru shook with fear, steadying her hands as she clutched at her arms.

"I am here to kill you."

She began to panic.

"Who sent you?"

He gave her what, from any other person, would have been a confused look, taking one hand off the hilt of the sword and swinging it up and back, letting it rest on his shoulder. "No one," he answered, voice barely above a whisper.

In the silence, Kaoru could hear him perfectly.

"Then-?"

**I grow annoyed with this, Himura.**

Kaoru was amazed that she was able to keep the intense fear she felt out of her voice. When she spoke, she sounded placid and calm, the very opposite of how she felt.

"I have my own reasons for any and all actions that take place." His voice was cold. Cold and without feeling.

But, for some reason, she felt as though she could sense something bubbling up out of the severity that surrounded him like a fog. It was almost like anger or perhaps even hatred. "How did you find me?"

Her eyes lingered on her bloody footprints.

The man noticed this and said nothing. She knew. So why had she asked? He would never understand women. "You are to come with me."

Her eyes shot up and he took note that they were blue. How very...worthy of notice.

"Says who?"

Kaoru was shocked at herself. Was that actually **her**? The man's eyes narrowed, cat's eyes dimming to an intense golden hue that sucked the air right from Kaoru's chest.

So the girl was defiant? She'd soon get over that.

And Kaoru saw darkness.

* * *

**Midi**: A lot more added to this chapter. Foreshadowed the whole schitzophrenic Himura/Battousai relationship, added stuff about Sanosuke...yes, I'm quite pleased. One great big pat on the back for _moi_. Let me know what you think. 


	3. Alone

----------------------  
  
Opening Notes   
  
Midi: Hey! I was so pissed off when the Internet was down ALL DAY TODAY! –eye twitches- I swear I was about to go crazy. Anyway, it should be back up by tomorrow, so I can upload this chapter. The disclaimer will appear just before the beginning of the story.  
  
Larcenciel: Please continue to read this story, even if Midi doesn't deserve it! She works hard despite the pitiful results.  
  
Midi: I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult, so I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it. Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter! This one MAY be just a TEENY BIT HEAVY ON THE LANGUAGE.  
  
Just a teeny bit.  
  
----------------------  
  
To the Readers:  
  
Quick Author's Note: DUDE! 11 reviews!!! COOOL!!! Okay, I'm done now.  
  
----  
  
Emerald Princess – WHOA! COOL! Thanks for the review! I'm updating just for you today, that I am. (LOL – more than a little obsessed with Kenshin's talking.)  
  
BLONDE GOTH – You also get another award! The Longest-And-Coolest Review AWARD!!! hands her a sparkly ribbon Now you have 2 ribbons! I forgot to do a chapter preview last time, but there WILL be one this chapter! I swear on my mother's cousin's stepfather's pig's slop that there WILL BE A CHAPTER PREVIEW!!! (And yes, I like Metallica. D)  
  
Paisita - Here's your update! Thanks for the great review!  
  
Illusions-chan – I'm glad that you liked the first 2 chapters! I've been working really hard on this one, and I hope that it can measure up to the last 2. --() Tell me if it sucks or if it's good or whatever because I really enjoyed your review!!!  
  
Captured Moon - devilish laugh Yes, Kenshin is WAY cooler as the Battousai, but MAN OH MAN I love the whole deal with the way he talks. LOL! You're probably right about the whole talking to himself thing! That would be a really good one shot! Can I write it and then credit you?  
  
Angel Himura - grins Glad you like the blue ribbon! First placers deserve cool ribbon-things! Here's your update!!!!  
  
End of Opening Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, any of the characters, blahblahblah. I simply contort them and their personalities to fulfill my own sick dreams and ideas. D  
  
----------------------  
  
Start:  
  
-  
  
Chapter Three  
  
-  
  
Alone  
  
----------------------  
  
There was his opening.  
  
The second the girl looked down he moved.  
  
It was easy for him this time. Unlike trained fighters she was unable to sense the presence of others and it just made his job all the easier.  
  
By the time she looked back up, he was already behind her. He looked at the back of her head calmly, raised the hilt of his sword, and struck her in the back of the neck, just hard enough to knock her out and not cause any permanent damage.  
  
Her knees immediately buckled and he managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Her pulled her up quickly from the disgustingly drenched floor and flung her over his shoulder like a paper doll.  
  
She was DEFINITELY not as light as she looked.  
  
-------------  
  
"We couldn't find him, sir."  
  
Katsura slammed his fist down onto the table and glared at the two guards standing at attention before his desk. The one that had spoken was very tall, with a usually contemplative face and a constant smirk. The other was just as tall, but older and not as handsome. Despite their differences, however, they seemed very similar at the moment, due to their soldier stance and stoic faces.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you 'couldn't find him'?" he snarled, eye blazing with fury and disapproval. He reached out and grabbed his shot glass, filled with liquor, and threw it down his throat in a desperate attempt to drive his own failure out of his mind.  
  
"Just what he said," the older one answered immediately, growing brave and tossing him a raised eyebrow. The younger guard noticed this and nudged him, trying to reveal that he'd crossed the line.  
  
The eyebrow went down and the blank look returned.  
  
"You realize that he's not going to be very happy when he hears of this," Katsura said, eyes narrowing into tiny colorless slits. His grip on the shot glass increased in pressure.  
  
They both nodded brusquely.  
  
Just as Katsura began to release the liquor, the older guard grew even braver:  
  
"That's not the only problem, sir."  
  
Katsura gritted his teeth and looked up at the one who'd spoken, giving him a look filled with such hatred and anger that the guard was forced to look away. The glass once again was caught up in his hands.  
  
"What the fuck else could go wrong, Mr. Sesuhara?"  
  
There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.  
  
"The girl is missing."  
  
The shot glass exploded.  
  
-------------  
  
He had to move quickly.  
  
If Katsura was the still the same man he'd always been, he knew that he'd send out people to search the city for him.  
  
And, more importantly, the girl.  
  
If only he didn't have to carry her...she was slowing him down and the one thing he valued most was speed.  
  
Damn brat.  
  
-------------  
  
She was moving.  
  
And she was uncomfortable. But not in the way that she'd been when lying in the dark damp room under her uncle's house. She was folded at an awkward angle, bent over something that was sharp and was moving quickly. W  
  
When she opened her eyes, she realized it was someone's shoulder.  
  
And just beneath that shoulder was a dark jacket that was made of a rough material that scratched the skin that wasn't covered by her grimy shirt and dirty pants.  
  
And just beneath that shoulder was the hilt of a sword.  
  
Images suddenly began flashing before her eyes.  
  
-  
  
' "Kamiya Kaoru?"  
  
"Who...who are you?" she asked, frightened. She gasped when she saw the long katana he held in his hands, raised just above his knees.  
  
He replied with nothing, only took a few steps forward.  
  
Kaoru shook with fear, tightening her hands as she clutched at her arms.  
  
"I have come for you."  
  
'Oh God,' she thought, repressing a scream. 'I'm going to die!'  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
He cast her a strange look, taking one hand off the hilt of the sword and swinging it up and back, letting it rest on his shoulder.  
  
"No one," he answered, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
But in the silent darkness, Kaoru could hear him perfectly. '  
  
- All of a sudden, a strand of silky red hair blew into her face, playing with her cheek.  
  
And she realized what was going on.  
  
-------------  
  
"AHHH!!! Let me gooooo!!!"  
  
Out of nowhere a small, dirty, not-so-sweet-smelling foot was lashing him in the face.  
  
"What the fuck-?"  
  
Kaoru thrashed to the side, struggling desperately even as the man holding her continued to run.  
  
She pounded her hands on the top of his back and kicked her feet frantically. "LET ME GOOO! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
The man, out of sheer surprise, released his hand from her waist and she went flying to the side, rolling along behind him on the ground, slamming straight into a wall by the sheer momentum of the speed he'd been running at.  
  
"OW!!!"  
  
He skidded to a halt and appeared in front of her in an instant, standing over her, ice filling his eyes to the brim.  
  
(A/N: That was a metaphor. So don't think he got ice in his eyes. O.o)  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
'Even his voice is cold,' thought Kaoru, struggling to her feet and moving away from the man leering in front of her. He wasn't more than three or four inches taller, but he carried himself in a way that made him look 7 feet tall.  
  
She glared up into his cat-like eyes now that she was at least three feet away. "Trying to escape, you bastard."  
  
His eyes narrowed as he observed her quietly.  
  
"Is that right."  
  
It wasn't even a question.  
  
Kaoru was beginning to feel even more terrified, but refused to let her fear shine through.  
  
"Yeah – it is."  
  
He blinked once, cocked his head to the side and said nothing for a moment.  
  
"That is unallowable."  
  
With that he brought forth his sword and reproved her with frosty stare.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened and she took a step back, hands fluttering around at her chest. "Who are you anyway?" she demanded, voice shaking a little. Her heart did a flip-flop inside her chest.  
  
"No one of current concern."  
  
There was a flash of anger inside of Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah, well guess what, damn it? I'm concerned."  
  
Without another word, he calmly raised the hilt of his sword and knocked her out once more. She crumpled to the ground instantly.  
  
"Battousai. Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
-------------  
  
"How many have you sent out after her?"  
  
"3/4 of the men, sir."  
  
"That's not enough! Send out EVERYONE that can be spared! Do you hear me? EVERYONE! Including yourself, you worthless piece of shit!"  
  
A hesitant nod.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
The young guard left quickly, leaving Katsura standing alone in a brightly lit room, fists clenched at heart pounding.  
  
He couldn't let anyone take Kaoru. Not when...  
  
Not when everything had been going so smoothly. His technique of 'break her and then use her' had been going perfectly.  
  
God help the man that was trying to screw him over!  
  
-------------  
  
He entered through the gate scowling.  
  
The girl was proving to be more of a problem than he'd originally suspected.  
  
And her defiant spirit was beginning to piss him off.  
  
Stumbling under the girl's weight, he managed to make it to the shed near the main building and threw open the door, tossing her in none too lightly.  
  
She landed with a light "umph" and then all was silent until he slammed the door shut again and locked it for safe measure.  
  
She had a habit of waking up at the wrong times.  
  
-------------  
  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
-------------  
  
Kaoru gazed up hesitantly into the eyes of the man.  
  
"You-your name...what is it?"  
  
For once the man was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the strange gaze of a girl he was at least ten years older than.  
  
It angered him that someone so young could make him so enraged.  
  
"My name is Hitokiri Battousai, Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
Absolute fury engulfed him and he lunged forward, pushing her up against the hard, cold wall.  
  
-------------  
  
Okay, and there's the end. If you're pissed, so bite me.  
  
Anyway, I know that this was short, but I think it kinda needed to end there.  
  
Besides, now I know how to start off the next chapter.  
  
All flames will be donated to the poor cold penguins in Antarctica.  
  
Bye. 


	4. Accompanied

----------------------  
  
Opening Notes   
  
Midi: Cool! I have 16 reviews! I feel so refreshed. Anyway, I had someone ask me in an email why I updated so often – they said that I should give people a while for it to sink in. Here is my very long-winded and boring response:  
  
I update constantly simply because I wish to keep all of my loverly and wonderful reviewers/readers reviewing/reading. It's a simple favor to all those that are enjoying the story.  
  
Here's the short response:  
  
Because I damn well feel like it.  
  
Sorry if I'm slightly abrupt. TT I am really glad that everyone is enjoying the story, and I'd like to know if I am updating too fast. Am I?  
  
Larcenciel: I don't think so. –pauses- Just when in the hell is the smutty- goodness?  
  
Midi: -eye twitches- God you are SUCH a perv. –smacks him- Okay, enough Larcenciel thrashing. Just please read on and review if you'd like.  
  
----------------------  
  
To the Readers:  
  
tiaravball15 – GOMEN! I'll try to make the chapters longer, but it's just so difficult. –tries to be dramatic by throwing her hand against her forehead but manages to go flying backwards onto her ass at the same time- Man, I'm a freakin' klutz. –bows her head in shame- Sorry. And you're not greedy – I yell at authors all the time for the length of chapters, and I'm surprised all my nagging doesn't piss them off. –heh heh-  
  
Hae Eun - Well hello there, m'dear friend and new reviewer/reader! Glad you're having a good time! Here's the update for ya!  
  
Illusions-chan – I'm SOOO glad that you like the way I'm making Kaoru act. Someone else said it made her look like a bitch, but gimme a break – she's been assaulted by a freakin' manslayer for God's sake! Oh well, they can go to hell. (I tend to get a little heavy on the language when I'm angry, sorry.)  
  
BLONDE GOTH – YAY! CHIBI!!!! – squeezes the doll until its eyeballs pop from its tiny little head and then stares at it forlornly – Man, I'm such a klutz. HEY LARCENCIEL! Fix this for me, will ya? –chucks it at his head- Thanks! Guess what? You get YET ANOTHER RIBBON!!! It's called The First Person To Ever Give Me A Chibi-Battousai Ribbon/Medal/Thingy of Honor!!! (By the time this fic is over, ours walls will be COVERED in all of these weird ribbons!!!)  
  
TR – Whattya mean I'm making Kaoru ugly? –sighs- Oh well, I'm not going to argue. The whole reason Kenshin thinks that she's plain right now is because he's still in ass-kicking/evil-slayer/doesn't-give-a-damn-about- anything mode. I don't want to write a story where Kaoru's all beautiful and perfect and then the Battousai simply transforms into this coolio Kenshin-dude because he's instantly charmed by her rare and exotic beauty. –snorts- I'm into a little thing called imperfection and character development. I don't want a stereotypical fanfiction. But other than all of the mean and unnecessary things I just said, I'm sorry. I hope you continue to read on, even if I am a bitchy snob. GOMEN! GOMEN NESAI!  
  
Lendra-chan – I hear you, girl! I just can't resist a man that can kick anyone's ass! –squeals- TALK ABOUT HOTTIE! Can't resist a bad boy!!! LOL – Thanks for the great review!!!  
  
Gaby (hyatt – Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!  
  
chibiBattousai - Hey again! The whole flame thing came outta nowhere. I'm thinking of donating to a different organization every chapter! Whatcha think? LOL. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Me – Hiya! Glad you liked it! Here's a pretty little update for ya!  
  
End of Opening Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, any of the characters, blahblahblah. I simply contort them and their personalities to fulfill my own sick dreams and ideas. D  
  
----------------------  
  
Open:  
  
-  
  
Chapter Four  
  
-  
  
Accompanied  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru awoke to a strange, damp darkness,  
  
She blinked slowly, head throbbing incessantly, trying to pull together the pieces of what had happened which had shattered when she'd been knocked out.  
  
"Ah," she whispered, wiping her hands on the front of her grimy shirt, grimacing at her disgusting state. "That's right. He kidnapped me."  
  
Although one wouldn't know it by the calm and preserved way she talked to herself and tried to get as clean as you can possibly can in a absolutely filthy clothes and a dirty room, Kaoru was burning with both fear and rage.  
  
How dare he?! HOW DARE HE?!  
  
Who was he, anyway? She didn't even know what his face really looked like. She rolled her eyes and kicked the ground in anger.  
  
Blame it on the bad lighting.  
  
----------------------  
  
"It's been arranged."  
  
"What has?"  
  
"The entire thing. All we have to do now is wait until further evidence confirms the kidnapper. Once that is complete, we'll be able to learn everything about the situation. Hopefully whoever he is didn't use any measure that we would deem too drastic."  
  
"We need her as a virgin."  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
"Good. I hope you stay aware. If anyone tries to steal her innocence then we're screwed over. Katsura doesn't give a shit about her, but he knows an opportunity when he sees one and MISSED opportunities piss him off."  
  
"You act as thought I know nothing, Sano."  
  
"You don't, idiot. Why else would they assign me to help you with this case?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're the one who's ever worked up close and personal with the Katsura Group?"  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
----------------------  
  
The man battled with HIMSELF for once.  
  
And this time it was over a decision, not a murder.  
  
He'd gotten himself into a crap-load of shit that he didn't know how to get out of, and the only person he could blame was...  
  
He snarled and threw a punch at the mirror hanging on the wall. It instantly shattered into a thousand pieces, some falling to the ground and other, smaller slivers embedding themselves into his knuckles.  
  
He swore and began to pull them out with long, slender fingers.  
  
He had two options:  
  
One – wait until that slimy bastard Katsura's men found him and he could properly deal with getting a ransom for the little brat.  
  
Two – he could kill her.  
  
Which was beginning to sound like a very feasible option.  
  
----------------------  
  
Unleashing her anger, she very suddenly and very stupidly lifted her leg and kicked the door with all of the energy she'd been saving for that stupid kidnapper.  
  
It'd been over three hours and there'd been no sign of him.  
  
"Stupid asshole," she muttered to herself, raising a fist up and preparing to punch the door.  
  
That was when the door shot open.  
  
And Kaoru's fist slammed into the face of the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
----------------------  
  
Okay, maybe he wouldn't kill her. God knew he needed the money he could get for the ransom.  
  
'Ah, but God also knows how badly you want to slit her grimy little throat,' a voice inside of him whispered.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," he replied, calm as ever, and made his way out of the dojo, walking in an alarmingly fast pace to the shed where the ever- impatient Kaoru Kamiya was taking out her relentless anger on the poor, defeated door.  
  
If only he'd waited a few more seconds before throwing it open.  
  
"Holy crap," whispered Kaoru in sheer horror as she watched the man's head snap back. "I am so screwed."  
  
Slowly but surely, his face lowered back down, and when his eyes met hers, Kaoru felt like crying. His left cheek, covered in a cross-shaped scar, was flushed pink from the force of her hand meeting his face, and he did not look too pleased about the situation as a whole.  
  
She'd never beheld so much fury in the eyes of one person. She took a small step back, trying not to stumble over the few rocks that littered the shed's floor. There was more hate inside that one look than there had ever been in any of Katsura's torture.  
  
And that scared her very, very badly.  
  
"Girl," he said, voice low but filled with an intensity that made her think twice before breathing. "I do not think you understand who you are dealing with."  
  
She almost whimpered but forced herself not to. Forcing a long strand of dark hair back from her face, she glared at him.  
  
"You're right," she spat, rising up a little and trying not to break eye contact, even though it was killing her to stare into those deep depths of apathy. "I don't know what I'm doing! But guess what - I would know if you'd at least tell me who the hell you are."  
  
I won't tell you.  
  
I won't. I can't. STOP IT!!!  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
Slowly but surely, Kaoru made herself breathe deeply and calm down. It would do no good to get so angry she had a stroke.  
  
That would only make him all the happier.  
  
Kaoru gazed up hesitantly into the eyes of the man. She would try to do things the nicer way, no matter how much it killed her.  
  
"You-your name...what is it?"  
  
For once the man was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the strange gaze of a girl he was at least ten years older than.  
  
It angered him that someone so young could make him so enraged. She was annoying as hell. He couldn't wait for the day he could kill her.  
  
"My name is Hitokiri Battousai, Kaoru Kamiya." He said it with no emotion, only a simple explanation.  
  
There. Maybe now the damn brat will leave me alone.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"What's your real name?"  
  
Absolute fury engulfed him and he lunged forward, pushing her up against the hard, cold wall.  
  
"I do not HAVE another name," he whispered, face close to her own. His hand pushed against her throat like iron and Kaoru had to gasp for the barest breath.  
  
Then he released her and made his way back to the door.  
  
"I'll come back in a day or two. If you try to escape, I'll kill you. Understand?"  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
And then the door slammed, and the lock was locked.  
  
And Kaoru was alone again.  
  
----------------------  
  
Okay, so how was that?  
  
I have a question – would you all please review? I don't want to sound needy, but earlier today I was reading this horrible fanfiction that only had three chapters up (such as myself) and it ALREADY had 45 reviews. And let me tell you – it seriously SUCKED.  
  
So please review and if you don't, I'll set my monkey-llamas on you.  
  
All flames will be donated to the Institute For The Betterment of Macaroni And Cheese.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter Preview  
  
----------------------  
  
"You know, nothing's going to be solved like this."  
  
"Like what, girl."  
  
God, he didn't even know what a question was.  
  
Like he always had to be right.  
  
"Like if you just sit there and stare at the telephone and insist I do nothing, say nothing!"  
  
He glared and she became quiet.  
  
'I don't care what you say, Hitokiri Battousai!' she thought fiercely, clenching wads of the borrowed sweater in her fists. 'I'm going to find out just what you are and why the hell you kidnapped me!'  
  
----------------------  
  
Have fun waiting in agony for me to update.  
  
D  
  
Know what'll get me REALLY happy?  
  
See that purty little bluish-purple button?  
  
The one that says "review story"?  
  
Yeah, click that.  
  
Good job.  
  
You can know say that you can follow directions! Kudos to all that know how to follow directions and keep me happy! 


	5. Regulations

----------------------  
  
Opening Notes   
  
Midi: Dude!!! My reviews doubled during my absence! LITERALLY! From 16 to 32! Man I love you guys so much! –sniffs- Okay, so I have an excuse for my...lateness. O.o Knology can suck sometimes, people. Our connection was on and off for the whole weekend and a few days before so I couldn't update. And it was seriously beginning to piss me off. And since I don't start writing the next chapter until I can hear what the reviewers have to say, I couldn't even get started on that.  
  
Larcenciel: Plus this is the last week of school and she has exams everyday. –smirks- She missed too much school so even with her straight A/Bs, she couldn't be exempt.  
  
Midi: -eye twitches- I'm gonna kill you, Larcenciel. You know it's not my fault that I miss too much school!  
  
Larcenciel: Fine, fine, fine! Chill out!  
  
Midi: -rolls her eyes- Anyway, my friends and...other stuff, here is the next chapter. Enjoy or feel the wrath of my Holy Mystic Sacred Special Ninja Non- Ninja Sparkly Fairy-dust Powers of DOOM!!! Mwahahahahahaha! (See my profile for an explanation...)  
  
One last note, actually – I've had people asking about the way Battousai is treating Kaoru. This is easily explained.  
  
Right now, frankly, he doesn't give a damn about her. But don't worry. I'm too stubborn and determined to keep him all mean and crap. I'll force him into being a softy!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Okay, enough with the evil laughter. I think it's killing off my remaining brain cells.  
  
----------------------  
  
To the Readers:  
  
BLONDEGOTH: -squeals- SOUJIRO!!!! –jumps up and down in bliss as she snuggles her new plushie- I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!! –tears of joy- He is just the cutest lil' thing in't he? Oh my God, I cried so hard during the episode where Soujiro's "family" is trying to kill him! It was so heart- wrenching! I thought I was going to die! Poor baby! –grabs the real Soujiro out of nowhere and pats him sympathetically on the head- Well, actually, I cried during A LOT of the Rurouni Kenshin series. Especially during the episode when Kenshin went blind! –bursts into tears- MY POOR LITTLE RONIN!!!!! –grabs Kenshin out of nowhere, smooches him, and stuffs him into her closet along with Soujiro- Anyway, now that I have my Soujiro plushie, I shall present you with a Special Limited Addition Super-Soft Coolio Sanosuke PLUSHIE OF DOOM!!!! BWAHAHHAHA! Sanosuke is freakin' hot, man. He and Soujiro are in a tie for the best males of RK. –Battousai comes at her with his sword, glaring and she yelps- AHH, I mean – along with Battousai, of course. –gulps- Anyway, have fun with this chappie!  
  
Captured Moon: Hey, you don't have to apologize! I'm just glad that you liked the chapter! I don't mind! Thanks for the review!  
  
pinkclove: I was just talking about that in the last chapter. It bugs me when authors just decide that the characters should change out of nowhere because they feel like it. It really bugs me. So I tried not to do the whole 'stereotype' thing with this fic. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
Sakura Nights: GOOD JOB!!! You deserve this certificate of achievement! –hands her a piece of paper reading: 'I know how to follow directions! – signed, Midi Tenshi!'- You deserve it! LOL – Thanks for the review, Sakura!  
  
KenshinslilAngel: YOU WILL FIND OUT NOW!!! BWAHAAHAA! I'm so evil with my cliffies.  
  
chibiBattousai: So we meet again! Hey, chibi. In honor of your request, I have donated all flames to the suggested organizations! (Oh and don't worry about the whole – BWHAHAAHAHAHA! – bursting into random evil – BWAHHAHAAHAHHA!!!! – laughter thing. Happens to – BWHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!! – all of us.)  
  
disturbed-demon-gurl: HIYA! Welcome to the freakiest place around! Just kidding. Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! Oh, and I'm glad about the whole updating thing. You wouldn't BELIEVE the shit people were giving me. Please enjoy this chappie!  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: Hey. I've been wondering. What exactly does your name mean? O.O I'm a little slow. Can you tell me or is it a secret? I CAN KEEP A SECRET!! Oh, yeah – and Kaoru is kinda stupid at first, but she gets smarter in this chapter.  
  
kimi-the-water-spirit: HI! Where did you hear about this story? Did you just find it on the RK page? –curiously nosey- Thanks for reading!  
  
Emerald Princess: Kenshin lightens up eventually, but I really want to develop it out! I don't want immediate reactions! I like to take things slow and make it seem realistic! But don't worry, things get better.  
  
tiaravball15: YES! Obey or I shall smote you!!! BWAHAHHAAHA! Well, if it gets a chapter, I'd do it too.   
  
End of Opening Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, any of the characters, blahblahblah. I simply contort them and their personalities to fulfill my own sick dreams and ideas. D  
  
----------------------  
  
Create:  
  
-  
  
Chapter Five  
  
-  
  
Regulations  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru woke off and on over a span of the next 26 hours.  
  
Every time she opened her eyes, it was always simply to the same sight.  
  
A dark wall.  
  
Or a dark ceiling.  
  
And lots of dirt.  
  
LOTS of dirt.  
  
And every time she fell back to sleep, the last sight before she drifted off was always the same sight.  
  
A dark wall.  
  
Or a dark ceiling.  
  
And lots of dirt.  
  
LOTS of dirt.  
  
On her final waking, she coughed once and cursed the Hitokiri Battousai for taking her away from one monotony and casting her without warning into another.  
  
((A/N: When I say from 'one monotony to another' I'm referring to how she was used to the horrible order of how she lived in Katsura's mansion to now. I hope you all understood that. --))  
  
When her eyes were just beginning to lose their heaviness and no longer felt as though they were filled with stickiness – ((Sorry to interrupt again but have you ever felt like that???)) – she heard the scrape of wood on wood from outside the door and the world was suddenly cast into light.  
  
"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, desperately attempting to shield her eyes from the extremely bright rays of the afternoon sun. Once she could see a little better, she looked up into the cat eyes of the Battousai. "What the hell is your problem? That's freakin' bright, you jerk!"  
  
If it had been a man, he would have rolled his eyes, but he couldn't let his guard down around this brat. She was already annoying enough. If he gave her something to play with, then she would damn well play with it until it broke from overuse.  
  
"Get up," he ordered, voice naturally icy cold. There was no hint of emotion.  
  
Kaoru glared but inwardly shivered at the intensity of the golden glare of the Hitokiri's eyes. There was no change in his behavior.  
  
She wasn't in the least surprised.  
  
Without a word, Kaoru scrambled to her feet, trembling as she tried to keep her eyes locked with the Battousai's.  
  
After a few seconds, she looked away. She'd failed.  
  
She couldn't help it. His eyes were so...ethereal. One minute they were golden, the next they were almost ice-blue it seemed. And then they'd go right on back to being the average bright yellow cat-eyes that seemed to adorn his face naturally.  
  
A hand gripped her shoulder and pulled, dragging her from her thoughts.  
  
"Move."  
  
Kaoru wanted to reply with a snide remark, but found it was impossible when the sunlight hit her face full-on and she began sneezing incessantly.  
  
'Fucking brat,' Battousai couldn't help but think. 'All she's doing is making it harder for us to get inside. Is this deliberate?'  
  
He couldn't tell, but then the next moment realized that he didn't actually care and continued dragging her towards the dojo.  
  
He slid open the screen and practically threw her inside, ignoring her cry of pain when her body slammed into a nearby wall.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Kaoru as a blinding, throbbing pain pulsated through her skull as her head hit the wall hard. She fell to her knees, hands clenching her hair and pulling at it despite her ache.  
  
"Hey, what the hell is you prob-"  
  
Something soft and very...MAROON...hit her in the face.  
  
"Put that on."  
  
Kaoru lowered the object, looking it over suspiciously.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "A sweater?"  
  
The Battousai cast her a cold glare. "The state of your clothes is disgusting. You may change."  
  
Kaoru was about to consent but then glowered at him as he sat down stiffly on a black sofa inside of the room.  
  
"In here?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
Then a curt nod.  
  
"You lecher!"  
  
He ignored her.  
  
Kaoru edged around in the room so that she was behind the Battousai's back and he couldn't see her. Quickly and silently she tore off her grimy shirt and gratefully pulled on the maroon sweater, wishing that she didn't have to feel gratitude to the Hitokiri.  
  
But she did.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Thank you," she forced herself to say.  
  
"Don't say it if you don't mean it."  
  
Was the brisk response.  
  
"Fine then."  
  
It came out harshly. Kaoru sighed again, but inwardly this time. It wasn't fair that she felt gratitude for such a small thing, especially after all the shit he'd already put her through.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Kaoru began studying her captor for the first real time.  
  
He had blood red hair that streamed down his back gracefully, pulled back into a useless ponytail at the base of his neck. Despite the elastic that tried to hold it in place, it was everywhere. She already knew what his eyes were like, but for the first time she noticed that, just below his left eye, was a long jagged scar that spread from the corner of his temple to the skin just about his chin. It was distracting, but for some reason, Kaoru couldn't bring herself to call him ugly.  
  
The word that sprang to mind was much the opposite.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
As soon as the word sped through her thoughts, she mentally kicked herself. How could she be so stupid? He was a murder for God's sake! He'd told her so himself!  
  
But still...  
  
It was impossible to call him anything but graceful in the least.  
  
After a while of quiet, Kaoru followed the direction of his stare and sighed.  
  
"You know, nothing's going to be solved like this."  
  
"Like what, girl."  
  
God, he didn't even know what a question was.  
  
Like he always had to be right.  
  
"Like if you just sit there and stare at the telephone and insist I do nothing, say nothing!"  
  
He glared and she became quiet.  
  
'I don't care what you say, Hitokiri Battousai!' she thought fiercely, clenching wads of the borrowed sweater in her fists. 'I'm going to find out just what you are and why the hell you kidnapped me!'  
  
Kaoru almost voiced her thoughts, but suddenly and sharply the phone rang and the room was left with not the echoing of her voice, but the echoing of the ringing.  
  
----------------------  
  
Okay, that might be a little short, but it's like 1:40 in the morning and I have exams today. (It's Tuesday.) So I'm gonna head off to sleep. I hope that that was satisfactory.  
  
All flames will be donated to Greenland because it's icy and Iceland because it green. (Credits go to chibi Battousai. D Let's all give her a round of applause!!!)  
  
----------------------  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
----------------------  
  
"So what, you're trying to get a ransom for me?"  
  
There was no reply on the man's behalf and Kaoru's chest swelled with anger.  
  
"God, do you ever really talk to anyone?"  
  
Again, no reply.  
  
"I bet you don't even have any friends!"  
  
Silence.  
  
SHIT! This man either had nerves of steel..  
  
...or everything she'd said was true.  
  
----------------------  
  
Hope that leaves you in suspense simply because I am evil and enjoy seeing people review! Let's see if we can add another 16 reviews!!! Or better yet – double the reviews again!!! Wouldn't that be great?  
  
Remember: Press the purty button...  
  
...it is your friend...  
  
...REALLY! .... -- Okay, screw that last statement. Just please review! 


	6. Silence

----------------------  
  
Opening Notes   
  
Midi: Okay, I'm doing this simply because I feel bad for my super long absence as well as the shortness of the last chapter. I'll try harder this time, really I will! But I'd like to point out one thing – the paragraphs in the last chapter were bigger than usual, so if I had made them shorter, the chapter might be just as long as the previous one before that.  
  
Larcenciel: -rolls his eyes- Excuses, excuses.  
  
Midi: Gosh, Larcenciel, why are you so mean to me? –sobs and runs away from him-  
  
Larcenciel: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!! –chases after her-  
  
Midi: -narrowly avoids being caught- Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
PS – When you see - - this means that Kaoru is having a flashback. When you see - - this means that Kenshin's having a flashback. (Though I don't think that Kenshin has any in this chapter...O.o) I'm just warning you ahead of time because the stupid f site won't accept my HTML code. And now – ONWARD!  
  
----------------------  
  
To the Readers:  
  
Captured Moon: Leaving people in suspense is what I do best. LOL. You really recognize what I'm trying to achieve through each chapter, which is really cool. If you read carefully, there are subtle hints that a small relationship may be growing. He's lonely, she's lonely. -hint hint--nudge nudge--wink wink-  
  
livingdisease: YAY! A new face! –grins- I'm glad that you like the story. Here's a ribbon for being the first person to review using my favorite saying. (That being "kick ass.") If you look carefully, I use that in almost every chapter. Please continue reading!  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: LOL – I just love your name. It makes no sense whatsoever – well, in my book – which makes it kick ass. And gomen nesai for the chapter length. This one is longer, I promise.  
  
Angela Himura: Thanks for wishing me good luck. I did better than I thought I would. I got a 98% on my English exam, 100% on my Civics exam...96% on Language Arts...I don't even know what I got on my Math exam, but I'm freakin' afraid to look...Oh well, here's the update!  
  
Pinkclove: -nods sympathetically and helps her stand up- Yes, it's sad really – the evil laugh doesn't work with some people. I'm lucky that people don't make fun of me when I do it. –devilish grin- See, it just works! Don't worry – keep working on it and you'll grow accustomed to it. –winks-  
  
BLONDE GOTH: Here ya go, m' dear friend! –grabs Soujiro from the closet and pushes him over to her- He's just such a cutie!!! –snuggles him once and then closes her closet- He's all yours for as long as you want! I DO think that the Battousai is hot, but in an evil way. –laughs maniacally- But then again, evil works for me...BWHAHAA! Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where I could get Sanosuke, would you? If you can get him for me, I'll permanently trade you Soujiro!!!!  
  
My secret: HIYA! Glad you like the story!!!  
  
kimi.the.water.spirit: I made this chapter longer!!! Please don't hate me!!!! And thanks for wishing me good luck! I did a lot better than I expected. I listed my grades in the bottom A/N, just in case you're curious as to how I did.  
  
tiaravball: I was just kidding. Here's an update for you. You don't have to review if you don't want to, but it'd sure make me reeeeeaaaly happy!! –gives the puppy dog eyes- LOL  
  
disturbed-demon-girl: Hey Demon-chan. I reviewed your story! It was great! The originality surprised me! I really love it! I tell you what – I'll continue if you continue!!!  
  
End of Opening Notes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, any of the characters, blahblahblah. I simply contort them and their personalities to fulfill my own sick dreams and ideas. D  
  
----------------------  
  
Initiate:  
  
-  
  
Chapter Six  
  
-  
  
Silence  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru stared at the phone as though in a trance. For some reason the loud ringing shocked her beyond belief.  
  
Perhaps it was because of the time she'd spent in silence while trapped in the Battousai's shed.  
  
Before it could ring a second time, the Hitokiri was on his feet and holding the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Yes?" he answered, his politeness surprising her. His face remained at a blank, but for the first time, Kaoru managed to draw out the tiny detail of emotion he let his face show for a third of a millisecond when someone on the other line must have said something he didn't like.  
  
She smiled in pleasure at his discomfort.  
  
Then her inner voice scolded her for being so cold.  
  
'All these years under the influence of Katsura must have turned my heart to ice,' she thought with dismay, lifting her hand to her chest as if to test her theory. Thankfully it was still beating and her chest was still warm.  
  
"I see," she heard the man say, voice filled with the never changing abrupt apathy. "So you cannot get the accurate amount of the ransom?" After a few moments his eyes narrowed. "Tell them that if they don't get the accurate accounts then I will personally see that they suffer." The Battousai's voice remained soft and calm yet filled with a force that anyone with ears would acknowledge.  
  
Kaoru winced when she discovered that he could press such emotion behind his slow, quiet words. It was a little scary that someone could possess such a great ability to stay calm and hide what they were feeling from the rest of the world.  
  
Kaoru oftentimes wished that she possessed such an ability.  
  
She was well known for showing anything and everything she was feeling. She knew no restraint when it came to her emotions. She was an open book, so to speak.  
  
The slam of the receiver hitting the cradle of the phone kicked Kaoru out of her thoughts and back into reality.  
  
Kaoru grimaced as another long silence fell open between them. Trying desperately to think of something to say, she skimmed back over what she had heard of his conversation on the telephone.  
  
"Did that conversation concern me?" she asked innocently, trying to get him to say something.  
  
Something!  
  
ANYTHING!  
  
There was nothing but a curt nod in answer.  
  
"So what, you're trying to get a ransom for me?"  
  
There was no reply on the man's behalf and Kaoru's chest swelled with anger.  
  
So much for trying to get to know the enemy! She sighed inwardly. Maybe this situation was hopeless.  
  
She was so confused.  
  
Why had he kidnapped her in the first place? It didn't make any sense. She couldn't say that she wished she could go back to "Uncle" Katsura's mansion, but she didn't want to stay here, that much was certain.  
  
What was she supposed to do? She didn't even understand her life anymore.  
  
If there was one thing in the world that she should understand, she believed that her life was the obvious answer.  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath, readying herself to try to spark conversation once more.  
  
"God, do you ever really talk to anyone?"  
  
Again, no reply.  
  
Unbeknownst to her, he glowered under the thankful shadow of his bangs.  
  
Leave me alone, girl!  
  
"I bet you don't even have any friends!"  
  
Silence.  
  
LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! Stop it! STOP IT!  
  
SHIT! This man either had nerves of steel...  
  
...or everything she'd said was true.  
  
Kaoru surprised herself by once again feeling pity for the man. She knew how it felt to be alone.  
  
She'd been alone for a long time.  
  
Such a long time.  
  
  
  
A young girl with black hair grinned mischievously as the camera zoomed in on her, catching her forever on film.  
  
She winked once and the shutter fluttered yet again.  
  
Kaoru was happy.  
  
She laughed and laughed and laughed as picture after picture was taken. She twirled around and smiled prettily for the camera, relishing her joy.  
  
Back then, Kaoru loved having her picture taken.  
  
Her father used up rolls and rolls every month. Everywhere they went he took pictures. In the earlier years of Kaoru's life, he'd taken some not just of her, but of her mother as well.  
  
But her mother died when she was seven, and she could remember nothing but the flutter of a camera and loving blue eyes.  
  
Blue eyes that everyone told her she had as well.  
  
  
  
Kaoru snapped suddenly and painfully back into reality.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face and her face felt hot.  
  
Hoping beyond hope that she hadn't been seen, she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the sweater and bowed her head.  
  
She was so caught up in not being seen that she didn't see the long, hard stare the Battousai had cast upon her.  
  
She was strange.  
  
One minute she was pissed off...  
  
...then next she was crying.  
  
Were all women in this day and age so strange?  
  
He mentally shrugged.  
  
How would he know? He never talked to anyone anymore anyway.  
  
-------------  
  
By the end of the third day, Katsura was growing restless.  
  
This was beginning to get out of hand. He had been hoping that this was simply a situation involving an amateur kidnapper, but this one was proving to be quite knowledgeable of his art.  
  
And that wasn't good.  
  
If his objective was to get a ransom, then Katsura had no objection. He could pay any fee and WOULD pay any fee, if just to get a healthy, VIRGIN Kaoru back.  
  
But what if he knew?  
  
If he did and wanted nothing but revenge, then she would already be tainted by now.  
  
Katsura had never been a God-fearing man, but he'd be damned if he didn't pray every day that his plan would not fail.  
  
-------------  
  
It had been 72 hours since the first day, and Kaoru was back in the shed.  
  
Only this time she had the maroon sweatshirt and an old pair of sweatpants that he had thrown at her head before he locked the door.  
  
Oh, and he'd had the courtesy to give her five slices of bread too.  
  
Such a thoughtful man.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she finished her last slice of bread. Her eyes were heavy but she was trying not to fall asleep.  
  
The past two nights had been filled with nothing but nightmares for her, and if she fell asleep, she knew that she would be prone once more.  
  
But despite her wishes and attempts, she soon dropped off into a heavy sleep.  
  
--------------  
  
The Battousai was having a nightmare.  
  
It wasn't something new to him. He tended to have nightmares often enough – his punishment for the path he'd chosen. He accepted them with the stoicism of a statue.  
  
This time, he was dreaming about not his murders, not his past, but of something that threatened to push him over the edge.  
  
He didn't know what it was.  
  
But it was beginning to kill him, slowly but surely. It was pushing him over the edge of the cliff, threatening to simply drop him into the deep ravine.  
  
And he was holding on by the merest hope that perhaps there was something left in life that he could do after all.  
  
-------------  
  
  
  
"Daddy, where did Mommy go?"  
  
The question was filled with deep sadness, yet was thinned by the innocence only a child can possess.  
  
There was no reply from her father. He simply sat and stared blankly at the wall before him as if mesmerized by the peeling rose-colored wall paper.  
  
The color of roses had always made Mommy happy.  
  
Perhaps that was why Daddy had painted every wall in the house that exact color.  
  
When Mommy was happy, he was happy.  
  
But now that Mommy was gone, he didn't know how to feel.  
  
Maybe he should feel dead as well.  
  
"Go away, Kaoru."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I SAID LEAVE!!!"  
  
She rushed outside, tears spilling over onto her cheeks and slid down into her chin and into her trembling mouth.  
  
'What am I supposed to do?' she thought. 'How will we ever be happy again?'  
  
  
  
-----------  
  
Battousai awoke to screaming.  
  
Not just normal screaming.  
  
It was pain-filled, horrified, terrible screaming that reminded him of what he had done in the past.  
  
Where was it coming from? It couldn't possible be the girl, could it?  
  
He drew himself to his feet and slid open the shoji screen, making his way towards the shed.  
  
The closer he got, the louder and more heart-wrenching the screams grew.  
  
He quickly unlocked the door and swung it open, only to come face to face with a hysterical young girl.  
  
Kaoru was leaned over, sitting on her knees and clutching her head wildly. She rocked back and forth and screamed and screamed.  
  
No matter how much she screamed...  
  
No matter how much she cried...  
  
The pain would be there.  
  
Stop crying. Stop it! Stop screaming. I don't want to remember! I don't want to think about it!  
  
Before she knew what was happening, someone lifted Kaoru to her feet and slapped her hard across the face, silencing her screams but made no effect on her tears.  
  
Nothing ever did. The screams could stop, but the tears could not.  
  
Her heart needed to cry.  
  
She wouldn't stop crying until her heart stopped hurting.  
  
She would cry for all eternity.  
  
"You're hysterical," he told her calmly and quietly, stepping back and staring at her with cold, cat's eyes. "You woke me up with your screaming. Stop it now or I will make you."  
  
With that he was gone.  
  
And Kaoru was left alone to battle with her nightmares.  
  
-----------  
  
Battousai stared at the black wall that met with the shoji screen to his left.  
  
Her screaming.  
  
It was familiar.  
  
Not in a good way.  
  
In a terrible way.  
  
He also had nightmares.  
  
But he always ignored them.  
  
Locked them up in a corner of his mind that even he couldn't open back up.  
  
But her screams.  
  
They were how he might have dealt with his nightmares.  
  
Perhaps in the past, that might have been his reaction.  
  
-----------  
  
And there so it ends, because it's 5 am and I'm tired.  
  
For all who were wondering, here are my exam grades:  
  
English – 98%  
  
Civics – 100%  
  
Language Arts – 96%  
  
PE – 100%  
  
Math - ? I dunno yet.  
  
Science – To be determined later today. --  
  
Here's the chapter preview and then I'm off:  
  
-----------  
  
Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
-----------  
  
"Why were you screaming?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were you screaming?"  
  
His eyes slid over to her shaking form. She was tired and he could tell. He wondered if she hadn't slept as he hadn't.  
  
"I have nightmares," she whispered, clutching her head and rocking as she'd done the night before. "Terrible nightmares about my past..."  
  
"So do I," was the abrupt and cold response. "But I don't react like that."  
  
He...a manslayer had nightmares?  
  
-----------  
  
I hope that's enough of a preview, because my dad wakes up in like ten minutes to go to work and I don't wanna be caught because he'll take my precious PC away. Oh and this was 10 pages long. So don't be complaining that it was too short. Ja ne. 


	7. Beautiful

----------------------  
  
Opening Notes   
  
Midi: YAY! I have over 50 reviews! I feel special!  
  
Larcenciel: -smirks- That's because you ARE special, Midi.  
  
Midi: Aww! –notices the gleam in his eyes and glares- You are SO MEAN!!!!  
  
Larcenciel: Yeah, I know. But you love me, so it's all good.  
  
Midi: -sighs- Damn you, you little fairy bastard. –turns back to the very frightened-looking readers- Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I hope you like the chapter. –forces a weak smile- Man, I'm tired.  
  
PS – Again, flashbacks (including those of recent times) are like this: = Kenshin = Kaoru. Now that it's all settled, have fun. Remember – this handy dandy thrifty nifty little "Flashback Guide" was created solely for the purpose of increasing your entertainment level throughout the story. What? Trying to annoy you? I haven't any idea of what you speak...  
  
End of Opening Notes  
  
----------------------  
  
To the Readers:  
  
disturbed-demon-girl: I'm seventeen, but man oh man, do I remember being 14. -- It wasn't fun. Then again, our teenage years are never fun, huh?  
  
Angel Himura: Thanks. I was freakin' exhausted. I finished all of them today. –sighs happily- I'm so glad that they are done with!  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: COOL! I'm an asshole! LOL! I'm sorry if I hurt yours feelings! If it makes you feel any better, I got a 72 on my Science exam. -- Still not very happy about that.  
  
Illusions-chan: Thanks for the congratulations! I appreciate it greatly!!! I'm glad you liked the chapter. You really understood what I was trying to say with all the dreams.  
  
chibiBattousai: Hey chibi! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm hyper too! I ate about twenty packets of sugar and I'm HYPERHYPERHYPERHYPER - -Larcenciel knocks her out with a frying pan.- Larcenciel: Sorry about that, but she was getting annoying.  
  
Captured Moon: A little bit more on the mystery of needing a virgin Kaoru will be revealed in this chapter. I hope it helps a bit. Personally, I'd take the bread, but only because I'm not into pearls. Now if it was a DIAMON necklace... Anywho, Kaoru was screaming...well, it's explained in this chapter.  
  
pinkclove: I guess I'm smart...I dunno. O.o I try really hard, so that's probably why I do pretty well. I'm kinda pissed off right now because I gotta 72 on my Science exam. (The reason is explained in the A/N at the end of the chapter.) Glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one just as much!  
  
BLONDE GOTH: Take him, he's yours!!! –gratefully snuggles Sano, handing him random pastries- Hey, I'm happy! I love a man that can eat!!! Sanosuke is my all time favorite Kenshin character. Anyway, yeah Battousai is being an asshole right now, but he gets better. He makes a lot of progress in this chapter, so I hope that it'll be okay. Oh, and here's the official certificate signifying that our bishi-trade is legal and done for!!! –signs a piece of paper and hands it to her- And here's a ribbon for being Cool! –hands her a sparkly silver ribbon-  
  
tiaravball15: Did you swallow like seventy packets of sugar or something? That sounds like fun!!! –downs a few pounds of sugar and starts laughing manically- Ahh! That's the stuff! I can feel the cavities developing now!!!  
  
livingdisease: Hey! Not much here. I'm glad you like the story so far! And yes, that is how you spell incredible.   
  
Anime-Addiction: This chapter is seriously...and I mean SERIOUSLY...a big leap in their relationship. You'll understand the more you read. –winks and nudges Anime-Addiction knowingly- Just wait and see!  
  
Satu-chan: Hi! YAY! A new face! Thanks for reading the story! Katsura's...erm, "role", -makes air quotations-, will be explained eventually. Right now it's easier to keep it a secret.   
  
Talaroh: You SERIOUSLY read that? –rolls around the floor, laughing so hard she convulses- COOL! People are really reading it? –runs and tells the other two members- By the way, if you haven't figured it out, I'm Princess Pear the Stick. There is an extremely long explanation for that name, and if I have the time in another chapter, I'll tell you, but until then, it remains a mystery. Anyway, I'm glad you're liking what you see! Please continue!!!  
  
;) – (I won't put your email down just in case!): Hi, Britty! –laughs nervously as she reads back over her review- Uh...there is not a connection in ANY way between Larcenciel and Sano!!! REALLY!!! –glances nervously over at Sanosuke, who is tied up under her bed- Really! –chews on her lip nervously as she stares at Larcenciel, who has spiky dark brown hair and a red headband-thingy on, which flaps in the breeze because he's strapped to her ceiling fan- I CANNOT STAND ACCUSED!!! –sighs- Okay, so I'll admit it – I love Sano like I love no other!!! –smooches him and then throws him back under her bed- Larcenciel: HEY!!!!! –looks hurt-  
  
Midi: Aww, poor baby. –smooches him too and he gets better- Sorry if I confused you with my craziness. Hope you like the chapter!!!  
  
Lecher = extreme pervert  
  
Smuttiness = Erm...sexual...REFERENCES...AMONG...OTHER things...  
  
----------------------  
  
Instigate:  
  
-  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
-  
  
Beautiful  
  
----------------------  
  
Two more days passed and Kaoru slept in the shed.  
  
And now her once slightly observed monotony was becoming a heavily/annoyingly/frighteningly/well-observed monotony.  
  
By the end of the second day, Kaoru wondered if she was going crazy.  
  
Everything smelled the same.  
  
The air smelled like dirt. Damp, earthy, and heavy.  
  
The walls smelled like dirt. Damp, earthy, and heavy.  
  
And, lastly, Kaoru...smelled like dirt. DAMP. EARTHY. AND HEAVY.  
  
Or, at least, most of her did.  
  
The sweater, however, was another story.  
  
Somehow, through all the old bread crumbs...all the rolling around, trying to find a comfortable position...all the DIRT...it was still clean.  
  
And it still smelt like...soap and pine.  
  
NOT like DIRT.  
  
It was a small relief from all of it, but it was one that Kaoru clung to with a lingering and growing intensity. She wondered if the Battousai used a special detergent or something.  
  
And then, after pondering the daydream sufficiently, she laughed at herself. The thought of the Battousai doing laundry brought tears of mirth to her blue, glazed eyes.  
  
And after a while, she realized she wasn't crazy.  
  
She was bored. She was REALLY bored.  
  
REALLY bored.  
  
So, instead of moping around the tiny shed, waiting for the sun to shine where it just doesn't seem intent on visiting, she tried to amuse herself.  
  
Her attempts were futile, but hell – she tried.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Do they even realize that we've been at this for...what...three days...now?"  
  
A sigh.  
  
"More, Sanosuke. Five days."  
  
Sanosuke Sagara "hmphed", and stuck his hands deep down into the pockets of his long, brown jacket.  
  
"Whatever, Aoshi."  
  
"Math's never been your strong point, if I am correct?"  
  
"AOSHI!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, alright Sagara? Let's just get back to work."  
  
"Remember – we need to hurry. Hitokiri Battousai didn't take things lightly when he fought among the Chitataki and I don't think one man could change that much that fast."  
  
"Right. Let's go."  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
' ' He had blood red hair that streamed down his back gracefully, pulled back into a useless ponytail at the base of his neck. Despite the elastic that tried to hold it in place, it was everywhere. She already knew what his eyes were like, but for the first time she noticed that, just below his left eye, was a long jagged scar that spread from the corner of his temple to the skin just about his chin. It was distracting, but for some reason, Kaoru couldn't bring herself to call him ugly. ' '  
  
  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open as she heard a small sound outside the walls of her prison. Whoa, whoa, whoa!  
  
Wait one minute!  
  
When had she...  
  
  
  
' ' The word that sprang to mind was much the opposite. ' '  
  
  
  
When had she started registering the appearance of her kidnapper... - a man she hated and feared beyond all reason, simply because he was her kidnapper - ...with...  
  
  
  
' ' Beautiful. ' '  
  
  
  
Kaoru shook her head and disbelief and, unable to do anything else, leaned her head back and laughed and laughed and laughed.  
  
----------------------  
  
Battousai heard her laugh before he even made it to the shed.  
  
It was a shocking laugh, but not for the same kinds of reasons that her screams had shocked him.  
  
Her laugh...was genuine.  
  
And for the first time since he had kidnapped her, Hitokiri Battousai was truly confused.  
  
Why was she laughing? Why? She wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself here! He wanted her angry, deprived, tired, and depressed when he finally turned her stupid ass in for his ransom.  
  
Not leaping for joy!  
  
Anger darkened his eyes and his fists curled.  
  
This was insulting.  
  
And Battousai did NOT take insults well.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru was still laughing when the heavy shed door was flung open angrily. It revealed to her the now-very-common glittering cat eyes of the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
And seeing him just made her laugh even harder.  
  
He immediately appeared at her side, grabbing her around her bicep and roughly pulling her up to her feet.  
  
"Just what in the hell are you laughing about?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. When Kaoru had first arrived, perhaps it would have scared her, but now it couldn't. She didn't really care anymore what happened as long as she didn't have to die at the hands of her "Uncle" Katsura.  
  
When she didn't stop, the Battousai's eyes narrowed and he drew back his hand...  
  
...and slapped her sharply across the face.  
  
The stinging sensation in Kaoru's face brought her back to the night that the Battousai had awoken her from her nightmares.  
  
  
  
' ' Before she knew what was happening, someone lifted Kaoru to her feet and slapped her hard across the face, silencing her screams but made no effect on her tears. ' '  
  
  
  
And even though the slap stopped her laughing, she still had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny?" the Battousai demanded, grabbing her by the collar of the sweater and lowering his seemingly calm face closer to hers.  
  
Kaoru gazed up defiantly into his beautiful, amber eyes.  
  
And the Battousai stared back into hers, wondering why he had thought her eyes ordinary. They were light blue, extremely light blue. They were discreet, and not something you noticed until you looked hard. But...  
  
...they weren't ordinary...that was for sure.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, Kaoru was thinking the same thing about his own.  
  
"I asked you what was so funny, Kamiya."  
  
Kaoru grinned, eyes sparkling.  
  
"You have pretty eyes."  
  
For the first time in a long, long time, the Battousai's eyes shot open wide, and his jaw dropped. It was almost comical to see emotion cross his face. Before a moment could pass, however, his face returned to his former stoic state.  
  
What the hell did she just say? Was she talking to me?  
  
Was she?  
  
"Your acting like a fucking suck-up will get you no freedom, Kamiya Kaoru," he said acidly, brow lowering slightly.  
  
Kaoru shook her head and sighed, still smiling.  
  
"I'm guessing that you don't get compliments a lot." Her eyes narrowed slyly in his direction. "Do you?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Kaoru nodded triumphantly.  
  
"By the way, can I have some fresh clothes?"  
  
The Battousai was still the Battousai, no matter what some girl said to him. He gave a slight shake of his head.  
  
She glared, fists clenching around the maroon sleeves of the sweater.  
  
"No," he replied slowly. "You need a shower first."  
  
----------------------  
  
BUM BUM BUMMMMMM!!!!  
  
What can I say? I do good work!!!  
  
I think that their relationship just went WAY up a level.  
  
WAY UP.  
  
Any and all flames will be donated to the Organization of Arabians That Are Shish Kebobs.  
  
----------------------  
  
Preview of Next Chapter  
  
----------------------  
  
"It's not been easy, has it?"  
  
Katsura shook his head, jaw clenched nervously.  
  
"I don't really care, Katsura. I want to know why you actually LET someone kidnap the girl. You told me not a month ago that you had her under TOP security surveillance!!!"  
  
Katsura nodded. "Yes, but sir, we believe we know who is to blame for the girl's disappearance."  
  
His superior eyed him carefully.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Katsura nodded, a gleam in his black, black eyes.  
  
"Someone who has had it in for me for a long time. The Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
----------------------  
  
And whatever will happen to poor Battousai?  
  
Okay, there is a little bit more romance in the next chapter...just so you know. Anyway, I want to know what you guys think will happen?  
  
Wanna take a guess?  
  
Then make me a happy girl and review, damn it!!!  
  
Larcenciel: Midi, you need some coffee. I don't think you got enough sleep.  
  
Midi: Yeah...I know. Excuse my foul language. Please review. 


	8. Pure

----------------------  
  
Opening Notes   
  
Midi: Okay, I made a boo-boo.  
  
Larcenciel: Please say you did NOT just say BOO BOO.  
  
Midi: SHUT UP YOU! stomps him to death Anyway, apparently, I messed up on some stuff with the chapter previews. So the previews for Chapters 5 AND 6 will be in THIS chapter instead.  
  
Gomen nesai for any confusion.  
  
-  
  
To The Readers:  
  
pinkclove: Yeah, I thought Battousai's reaction was pretty hilarious too. He's such a pushover when it comes to emotions – it's kinda cute. Thanks for making me feel good about that stupid science exam. I really appreciate it.  
  
Satu-chan: grins Glad you're glad to be here! LOL  
  
Captured Moon: I know! Isn't it great? Evilness is so fun! MWAHAHAHA! D Thanks for reviewing! Arigato!  
  
chibiBattousai: Breathe in...and out....and in...and out...alright, feeling any calmer? LOL – nevermind. It was a pretty funny chapter. Battousai acted so cutely. Can't you just picture him? . KAWAII!!!  
  
My secret: Laughing IS fun isn't it? MWAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHA! HWAHYOOHOHOHOHO!  
  
Tiaravball15: LOL – whenever my mom's sugar goes missing, it always gets pinned on me! I wonder why? bouncing off the walls Anyway, thanks for the review!  
  
BLONDE GOTH: Personally, (and I'm weird beyond reason, so maybe my opinion is sorta useless), but I think Hiko is freakin' cool! Sure, he's obsessed with pottery and he's really old, but man – look at him! He's ripped for an old guy! hugs the plaque and then hangs it on the wall next to her ribbons Man, I feel like a regular trophy-winner! gives Larcenciel a noogie and then smooches Sanosuke My life is only lacking of one thing now! A BOYFRIEND!!!  
  
Larcenciel: HEY!  
  
Sanosuke: ...  
  
Midi: smooches Larcenciel and then puts her hands over his ears I mean a real boyfriend. Not my muse. Just don't tell him that. It would break his poor little heart.  
  
Nanakilover/Brukaoru: You wanna know something completely awesome? I've written so many review responses to you that I've memorized the spelling of your name! Which means you've reviewed a lot! Which means I love you! XD  
  
Disturbed-demon-gurl: Arigato, Demon-chan! I don't mind your tardiness! I'm just glad that reviewed at all! (Have you updated your ficcie yet?)  
  
KenshinslilAngel: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one even better! MWAHAHAA!  
  
Angel Himura: Hey Angel! Here's the next chapter, just for you!   
  
Minni May Yukibara: (I hope I got your name right!) YAY! Another new reviewer! I really hope that you like this chapter, Minni-chan!  
  
Tenshi-No-Hana-Chan: I'm really glad that you like the story so far! Don't worry, this chapter is the beginning of lots and lots of lovey-dovey stuff! Please continue reading, ne?  
  
End of Opening Notes  
  
----------------------  
  
To the Readers:  
  
----------------------  
  
Prompt:  
  
-  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
-  
  
Pure  
  
----------------------  
  
"It's not been easy, has it?"  
  
Katsura shook his head, jaw clenched nervously.  
  
"I don't really care, Katsura. I want to know why you actually LET someone kidnap the girl. You told me not a month ago that you had her under TOP security surveillance!!!"  
  
Katsura nodded. "Yes, but sir, we believe we know who is to blame for the girl's disappearance."  
  
His superior eyed him carefully.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Katsura nodded, a gleam in his black, black eyes.  
  
"And who might that be? How have you gained such information?"  
  
Katsura stepped forward a little.  
  
"We have a man going by the name Sagara Sanosuke who used to work with the kidnapper. He recognized his attack techniques almost immediately."  
  
"Then why have you not known who it is all along?"  
  
Katsura's face fell.  
  
"We doubted he told the truth."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"He is a member of the Chitataki gang we hired. They failed to do their job when the kidnapper appeared. I felt we could not trust him."  
  
"You have yet to tell me who this kidnapper is, Katsura."  
  
"Someone who has had it in for me for a long time. The Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru's eyes almost popped out of her head in her shock.  
  
"I can have a shower?" she gasped, eyes filling with stars. "I can finally be clean?"  
  
The Battousai's ice-cold eyes narrowed.  
  
"If you keep blabbering on like this, I might just change my mind, Kamiya."  
  
Kaoru immediately stopped talking and bowed her head.  
  
"Now keep your mouth shut. Understand?"  
  
Kaoru nodded and followed him inside.  
  
----------------------  
  
Katsura's superior nodded knowingly.  
  
"Ah. Of course. I wonder why it is we never thought of that sooner. I blame you for this, Katsura."  
  
The man looked as though he were about to protest, but instead fell silent.  
  
"I understand."  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru was in heaven.  
  
The bathroom in the dojo was small but comfortable. There was soap and hot water. That was all she needed and she was content – no, screw that, she was ecstatic.  
  
The Battousai slammed the door shut behind her, and when she heard something click outside the wall, she knew he had locked her in.  
  
Kaoru sighed and began to undress, sliding the maroon sweater up over her head and then disposing of her grimy shorts. She had long since thrown her original shirt against the wall and covered up only with the borrowed shirt.  
  
She didn't mind.  
  
In fact, she was beginning to grow quite attached to that sweater.  
  
As if to prove her attachment, she carefully folded it and placed it on the sink counter.  
  
"I suppose I'll have to give it back to him soon." For some reason this didn't make her quite happy.  
  
Frowning, she brushed it off and started the water of the shower.  
  
----------------------  
  
The Hitokiri Battousai was, for what he was sure was the first time in a long time, embarrassed.  
  
Yes, he – the most feared assassin the country had ever seen – was embarrassed because of the strange antics of a girl at LEAST eight years younger than himself.  
  
And he couldn't believe what that embarrassment had made – FORCED him – to do.  
  
He'd shown her pity.  
  
And he couldn't regret it, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
It was starting to piss him off.  
  
"Goddamnit," he whispered, throwing his fist against the wall of the living space. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"  
  
His fist throbbing, he fell back into the comforting, warm folds of the couch.  
  
"This isn't how I should be acting, it is not. I'll put her back out in the shed as soon as she gets out of the bathroom."  
  
And he had almost convinced himself, too, before Kaoru stepped out of the bathroom, using the towel to rub the water from her neck and ears.  
  
Her hair was still wet, but she had pulled it back into a high ponytail, simply to keep it out of her face. Instead of the filthy pants from before, the Battousai had given her a pair of old shorts he'd found lying around the once-abandoned dojo. She was still wearing his sweater.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?" he asked, voice flat.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I hadn't bathed in three weeks – I was filthy and I reeked! It took ten minutes along for the dirt on my LEGS to wash off!"  
  
Battousai's eyes slid into tiny slits, and he tried to change the subject.  
  
At least now he could ask her something he'd wanted to know since the night before last.  
  
Waiting until his face was completely calm, he opened his mouth:  
  
"Why were you screaming?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why were you screaming?"  
  
His eyes slid over to her shaking form. She was tired and he could tell. He wondered if she hadn't slept as he hadn't.  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"But you will," he persisted, flicking the hilt of his katana ever so slightly enough so that she could hear a slight clink.  
  
"Why do you care?" she shot, glaring.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
I want to know. That's all. Tell me, Kamiya Kaoru. Why were you screaming? Were you also dreaming about nights long past...?  
  
"I have nightmares," she whispered, relenting to his request. She clutched her head and began to rock back and forth ever so slightly. "Terrible nightmares about my past..."  
  
Ah-hah – so I was right. I don't know why I'm so surprised.  
  
"So do I," was the abrupt and cold response. "But I don't react like that."  
  
Kaoru was shocked into silence.  
  
He...a manslayer had nightmares?  
  
"You...have nightmares?" she asked hesitantly, lifting her gaze to his cold, passive face and those beautiful cat's eyes.  
  
His tone grew dead and uncaring. "When you have seen what I have seen...and you have done what I have done...there is no avoiding them."  
  
And for the first time since she had been taken there, Kaoru understood what he was speaking of.  
  
"I...I have to apologize to you."  
  
The assassin's eyes slowly made their way over to the younger girl.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
Kaoru began chewing on her bottom lips, face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"What I said...a few days ago...about your...your not having any friends. That was wrong. I...I'm sorry."  
  
He snorted.  
  
"There is no need to apologize for such. It was true enough, anyway."  
  
But what was supposed to be a dismissal made Kaoru feel even guiltier.  
  
"Still," she continued, voice sad. "It wasn't right. And I won't feel any better until you accept my apology."  
  
And to her sheer amazement and his, she got down on her hands and knees and leaned forward in a quite apologetic bow.  
  
"Please forgive me."  
  
A sneer concealed what the Battousai was actually feeling and wishing to express – gratitude and shock.  
  
But he would never –  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
She grinned up and him and he almost smiled back.  
  
----------------------  
  
"I'm giving you one week, Sagara. If I don't have her back within my possession by then, you will be punished."  
  
"Right, sir."  
  
"And if she is no longer pure, there will be hell in your near future."  
  
"...Right, sir."  
  
Katsura glowered as the younger, brown-haired man left in a hurry.  
  
"Stupid Chitataki," he grumbled, throwing himself back into his chair. "They act so important, but they really don't know shit about what they say they do."  
  
Bored, he fingered the rim on his new shot glass, the other being quite...useless...after their last encounter.  
  
"If that fucking assassin stole Kaoru's virginity, we're screwed over. We'll never be able to get a decent buy on her in market..."  
  
----------------------  
  
Sagara Sanosuke sighed deeply, leaning back into the front seat of his car.  
  
Why had he even agreed to help the Shinichawa Group? They were low-life, spoiled-brat bastards that were still living off their rich daddy's financial benefits.  
  
They made him sick.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hiko asked, eyes questioning.  
  
Sanosuke sighed and started up the engine.  
  
"Whatever. As soon as I get this job over with, the sooner I can get my ass outta here and away from the Shinichawa Group for good."  
  
----------------------  
  
Okay, I'm ending it there for a lot of reasons, but, unfortunately, you can't find out until the next chapter!  
  
MWAHAHHAHAAHA!  
  
The reason I waited so long to get this chapter out was because I wanted to get 70 reviews before I uploaded it.  
  
I'm asking that we at least make it to 85 before I add Chapter 8, ne? Arigato everyone. Here's the preview for the next chapter/  
  
----------------------  
  
In The Next Chapter:  
  
----------------------  
  
"I heard that you have deeper connections than even the Shinichawa Group? That true, Sagara?"  
  
Sanosuke's eyes narrowed and he glared at the other man.  
  
"Shut up, Hiko."  
  
The dark-haired man's face suddenly grew solemn.  
  
"I'm serious, Sagara. Just what DO you know about this girl?"  
  
Sighing, Sanosuke pulled over and turned off the engine, looking over at his friend.  
  
"I know that she is just a tool – an unlucky girl born into a life that she doesn't deserve. I knew her when we were kids. But then her parents...well, they were gone and she was kidnapped by Katsura. And I know that if she loses her virginity...Katsura won't be happy."  
  
Hiko frowned.  
  
"But you know more."  
  
Sanosuke nodded.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Sanosuke took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
----------------------  
  
And since I'm so nice, I'm going to leave you with a nice, evil cliffhanger.  
  
Don't you just wanna strange me right about now?  
  
Anyway, all flames will be donated to someone somewhere. If anyone has a specific organization they would like me to donate to, please request during your review.  
  
You will review.  
  
Otherwise, I might have to poke you. 


	9. Inform

----------------------  
  
_**Opening Notes**   
_  
Midi: Alright, now that the mistake has been fixed, I can go on openly into this chapter, even though I didn't reach my goal of 85 reviews... -sobs- If you read the story, then please review – it ups my confidence and my typing speed if you catch my drift. –waggles eyebrows-  
  
Larcenciel: You need mental help and quick.  
  
Midi: -grins-  
  
Larcenciel: You need to pay a trip to the pink-padded room, Midi. Either that or you let me...-grins slyly-  
  
Midi: AH! You PERVERT!!! –ties him back up onto the ceiling fan and turns it on high- TAKE THAT! Anyway, on with the show! –throws random objects as him as he flies around sickeningly-  
  
-  
  
_To The Readers:_  
  
**disturbed-demon-gurl**: Hey, Demon-chan! Doesn't school suck blankety-blank? –nods- I'm so glad that it's finally over! I finally decided that this is gonna be the real start of the romance. Hope you like it.   
  
**Captured Moon**: BWHAHAHAHAA! You'd never be able catch me! LOL – if you do catch me, make it a quick and painless death. Just kidding. Anyway, you've got the basic idea in mind about Kaoru and Kenshin's soon-to-be relationship. It all starts here in this purty little chapter, CM-chan. I hope that it fulfills your expectations.  
  
**Kitty**: Since this is an AU fic – (Alternate Universe) – I needed someone to play the role of Sanosuke's partner, and I couldn't think of any of the other minor-er characters names – except, of course, for Hiko. So I used it.  
  
**Nanakilover/Brukaoru**: Hey...erm...can I just call you NKBK-chan? Hey, NKBK- chan, glad that you could review! Doesn't being loved feel just GREAT? LOL – I read Chapter 3 of Fear Awakened, and even though I already reviewed, I gotta say – it's looking really good, so update before I throw random fruits at you!  
  
**Satu-chan**: You gets to find out lots of good stuffs in this chapter! LOL  
  
**BLONDE GOTH**: Here are the top reasons that I do not have in my possession a boyfriend at the current time: -ahem-  
  
1. I'm unbelievably short. Therefore, I go missing at random moments, and people (BOYS) can't see me and/or find me.  
  
2. All the boys in my current town are either drunk constantly, high constantly, or too stupid to tie their own shoes.  
  
I'm just thankful that I'm moving to Columbus, Ohio on the 10th. Hopefully the theory "Bigger city, better boys" will be true. I'm really glad that you were talking about the whole purity deal and Kenshin's knowledge of it. See...well, you'll find out in this chapter, so I don't wanna give anything to vital to the story away before wise. I hope that you did well on your test! You can hide the broken lamp under my bed with Sanosuke! He should be fine, as long he doesn't roll over onto pieces of broken glass, right? Hurry – shove it under! LOL  
  
**Brittany**: -grins- Great to hear from you again! I feel so loved! –rejoices- My readers are proud of me! I'd like to thank the Academy... LOL. I'm beginning to get worried about the lemon I was going to write in. Writing lemons on FF.net is a tricky business, so I might have to just host that chapter off-of-site...or maybe at AFF.net, but I hate doing that. It inconveniences the readers. Oh well, maybe I'll just send the chapter to everyone through email. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Angel Himura**: Hey, Angel-chan! Isn't being evil just the best? –gives Angel-chan a high-five- LOL  
  
**ChibiBattousai**: Hi! The breathing techniques are the kind my coach always made me use in gymnastics, so I guess they're more like yoga than the other thing. LOL – here's the update.  
  
**Tiaravball**: LOL – sugar is so great, huh? OH, I HATE YOU!!! You got to go to Fanime! YOU SUCK!!! Just kidding. I wish I could have gone... -stares wistfully at the monitor-  
  
**Mirai Diavolo**: Oh COOL! Another new person! I feel so LOVED! LOL – XD Wait! WAIT! PLEASE DON'T POKE ME!!!! –pokes back just in case- LOL – thanks for the review, here's the update, so please hold all pokes until the next time you gotta threaten me, okay? XD  
  
**Amon's Angel of the Darkness**: Actually, Hiko is the guy that is Sanosuke's partner. Hiko is the big tall dude with long black hair and green eyes that's Kenshin's master. The guy that drinks too much and is obsessed with pottery...you know him, right? Anyway, Aoshi will be coming in later – thanks for reminding me of him! He's all yours, Angel-chan!  
  
-  
  
And yes, I'm aware that there are only 83 reviews... –sobs-  
  
**_End of Opening Notes_**  
  
----------------------  
  
Commence:  
  
-  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
-  
  
Inform  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru, was, more or less, shocked when she heard the Battousai's almost- immediate response.  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
Unable to contain herself, she grinned up at him, and was shocked when she thought she saw for the barest moment the corner of his mouth upturned.  
  
_'Did he just almost smile?'_ she asked herself, still beaming.  
  
Battousai stared down at her with an uninterested expression on his face, but he was actually feeling quite – well, interested.  
  
Now that she was clean, it was much easier for him to see what she really looked like. Her wide blue eyes were, as thought before, extremely light blue, but they didn't look so light now that they weren't surrounded by dark. (Remember our old friend The Dirt?)  
  
Her hair, before so grimy and untouchable, now looked very much the opposite. It wasn't shiny or anything, but it was soft-looking and very long.  
  
"You're going to have to sleep in the shed again."  
  
Battousai said it just to piss her off. He wanted to see how angry he could make her.  
  
She was amusing when she was angry.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she glared.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, huh?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "First you act all nice-"  
  
"Listen, Kamiya," Battousai interrupted, voice filled with intensity and harshness, as he grabbed her arm with an iron grip, pulling her out of the dojo. "I am **never** nice. **Never**. Understand?"  
  
Kaoru almost rolled her eyes.  
  
_'Just keep telling yourself that,'_ she thought, allowing him to lead her out to the shed. _'Just keep telling yourself that.'  
_  
----------------------  
  
"So...Sano..."  
  
Sanosuke glanced over at the other man.  
  
"What?" he asked flatly.  
  
"My informants brought me some interesting rumors last night."  
  
Sano rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's nice, Hiko, but enough with the small t-"  
  
"I heard that you have deeper connections than even the Shinichawa Group? That true, Sagara?"  
  
Sanosuke's eyes narrowed and he glared at the other man.  
  
"Shut up, Hiko."  
  
The dark-haired man's face suddenly grew solemn.  
  
"I'm serious, Sagara. Just what **do** you know about this girl?"  
  
Sighing, Sanosuke pulled over and turned off the engine, looking over at his friend.  
  
"I know that she is just a tool – an unlucky girl born into a life that she doesn't deserve. I knew her when we were kids. But then her parents...well, they were gone and she was kidnapped by Katsura. And I know that if she loses her virginity...Katsura won't be happy."  
  
Hiko frowned.  
  
"But you know more."  
  
Sanosuke nodded.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Sanosuke took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
----------------------  
  
Battousai slammed the door shut with a loud whoosh of air.  
  
Unlike the other times, he had refrained from throwing her inside, but she still had gone in rather quickly.  
  
This was getting...annoying, to say the least.  
  
Tomorrow he was going to finish the job.  
  
Then he could kill her.  
  
He was tired of putting up with this shit..._wasn't he_?  
  
----------------------  
  
"Kaoru's parents were married against the perverse wishes of their parents, who wanted them both to marry into separate high societies, if you can understand what I mean by high."  
  
Hiko nodded and gestured for him to continue.  
  
"And when they did finally elope, both sides decidedly disowned them, despite the situation that they were both only children and either family's only chance at digging themselves deeper into drug underworld.  
  
"You see, what the Kamiya family didn't know about Kaoru's mother is why she was so important to the Miba's (_A/N: I'm making up a name for Kaoru's mother's family, since I have no earthly idea what it may be_) schemes to heighten their status in the drug-ends. Mrs. Kamiya had been prophesized as the mother of the Virgin."  
  
Hiko gave him a dubious look and snorted. "What the hell are you talking about, Sagara?"  
  
Sanosuke shifted a little in his seat so that he was looking his partner in the eye.  
  
"Thirty years ago there lived a prophet in East Tokyo named Myojin Nada, who prophesized that the mother of the Virgin would be born of the Miba family."  
  
Hiko rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard the mother part. What the heck is the Virgin?"  
  
Sano sighed.  
  
"Myojin Nada's father was also a clairvoyant. He prophesized that a girl would be born within twenty years that would give birth to the most powerful samurai in the history of Japan."  
  
Hiko's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Are we sure he just wasn't an obsessive fan of old Japanese myths?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
Sanosuke bit his lip.  
  
"That's what everyone else thought until Kaoru's mother was born with the same sign on her shoulder as prophesized by Myojin Nada."  
  
"So that's why Katsura's employers are so intent on getting Kaoru back. They want to sell her to the highest bidder."  
  
"So that whoever wins will be the father of the foretold of samurai."  
  
"That's a load of shit," he exclaimed, leaning back in the seat.  
  
Sanosuke shrugged and started the car back up.  
  
"Maybe so, but we have absolutely no say in it. All we need to do is infiltrate Battousai's forces and get her the hell outta there."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Battousai."  
  
Although the door was shut, he could still hear her words.  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Battousai said nothing.  
  
Kaoru stood up inside the shed.  
  
"Battousai..."  
  
She paused.  
  
"No...no...**SIR**. Sir, are you or are you not going to kill me?"  
  
How is it that she can go from child to adult in less than a moment? Why is she doing this to me?  
  
Why?  
  
"It is of no present concern."  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Kaoru demanded, slamming her fist into the hard wood of the door.  
  
There were a few moments of quiet.  
  
"It's neither."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
----------------------  
  
"So this is the place?" Hiko asked.  
  
Sanosuke sniffed once and then paused for a few seconds.  
  
"Should be. I smell blood. The scent of blood follows him like a loyal dog. It was the same with the rest of the Sin-ten-sao. Me, him, Aoshi...it follows us all."  
  
"Who is Aoshi?"  
  
Sanosuke looked away.  
  
"A dead man that no longer can share his talents."  
  
"Ah."  
  
And with that, they moved forward towards the dojo with stealth.  
  
----------------------  
  
MWAHHAHAHAHAA! I am **so** evil.  
  
And I know that you hate me, but TOO BAD!!!!  
  
You'll just have to leave me all sorts of lovely reviews, won't you?  
  
Anyway, all flames will be donated to the Organization of Donated Flames.  
  
Here's the chapter preview:  
  
----------------------  
  
**_Preview of Next Chapter:_**  
  
----------------------  
  
"Be quiet," Battousai said suddenly, clamping a hand over her mouth. "I heard something."  
  
Kaoru glared at him and tried to speak, but he simply pressed his hand down harder.  
  
"Silence," he hissed before turning back to face the dark, listening carefully.  
  
I know this utter tranquility.  
  
This is the work of a fellow Sin-ten-sao.  
  
----------------------  
  
And that's all, simply because it's 5:33 am, and I've been up all night with my best friend watching **The Last Samurai** and then **LOTR: Return of the King**. I'm exhausted from all the crying and all the typing.  
  
_Oyasuminasai._


	10. Interlude : Author's Notes and Explanati...

**- June the 2nd, 2004 -**

_My dear friends and readers,  
_  
This is Midi. As I'm sure you all know by now, I am moving to Columbus, Ohio on June 10th.  
  
A few hours ago I found out that the packers were coming tomorrow. I had no idea, of course, and I apologize.  
  
Chapter 9 will be the last update for two weeks at the most. I believe that I will be able to upload Chapter 10 before then, but I'm not sure if this is true.  
  
I hope that you will all forgive me and won't stop reading because of this. I love you all, and thank you for your support.  
  
**Faithfully,**

- -

_ Midi-chan_

- -


	11. Tranquil

----------------------  
  
_-- Opening Notes --_

----------------------  
  
-stares open-mouthed at the computer screen-  
  
**Midi**: Holy crap, people! I leave for three weeks and when I check back in I've gone from 80 reviews to 121? –tears stream from eyes- Oh man, guys...I love you so much...-sobs with joy-  
  
**Larcenciel**: Uh...right.  
  
-throws him a nasty glare-  
  
**Midi**: Shut up or it's the ceiling fan for you, buster! Oh, by the way – I'm here in Ohio now! Feels great to have my beloved computer back along with my dear friends! I hope everyone has been doing okay in my absence. Anyway, here are the review responses from Chapter Nine and then the responses I got from my Author's Note.  
  
-  
  
_To The Readers_:

-  
  
**Nanakilover/Brukaoru**: Hey NB-chan! Oh my gosh, you really need to see The Last Samurai – it's especially good for all us samurai fans. I don't really like Tom Cruise all that much, but he did an amazing job. I'm pissed off that TLS didn't win any awards at all. –pokes all the Academy and Golden Globe people with pointy sticks-  
  
**Kimi.the.water.spirit**: I'm so glad! They make even more progress in this chapter! Have fun!   
  
**Pinkclove**: Oh cool –now I can call you by your name! (My real name's Sarah, by the wary. ) AHH! Run from the mutant cicadas!!!! Run away!!! LOL – there's one thing I really like about Ohio so far – no COCKROACHES!!!  
  
**ChibiBattousai**: I see you changed your name? Cool – I really like the new one. If I start switching back and forth between your old name and your new one, please forgive me. I know I'll get confused! --()  
  
**gwkitty**: Wow! I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story!!!   
  
**Captured Moon**: Alright, alright, I'll update – but only because you want me to. LOL – of course we're friends! I love anyone that is nice to me! Surprisingly, Tom Cruise did an admirable job in TLS! I was shocked too – I usually HATE him, but he did extremely well this time! Well that's a first, huh?  
  
**Angela Himura**: -cries happily and clutches her trophy with an iron-tight grip- Oh...I'm SOO HAPPY! I'd like to thank the Academy...and you...and anyone else that thinks I'm evil! I love you all! LOL – thanks for the trophy! –places it on top of her computer monitor-  
  
**Minni May Yukibara**: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is!  
  
**Saiya Winters**: Really? WOW! I feel so loved! Thank you!!! –wipes away tears of joy-  
  
**Mirai Diavolo**: Good luck with your love life too. –sighs dismally- Actually, I'm not even 5 feet tall. –sniffs- And my face could belong to a ten-year-old. It's depressing when I go into a restaurant and people ask me if I want a kids' menu... (And please – hold all pokes until after the presentation. LOL)  
  
**Brittany**: Maybe we should try that Match.com thing. Whatcha think? Anyway, this is what I'm thinking – I'll write the lemon, send it to all the people that have provided me with emails, and then post it off-site on one of my own sites as well, just so other readers can read it. So don't worry – I've made up my mind to write a lemon, but if it sucks, please don't hurt me!  
  
**BLOND GOTH**: Are you serious about your family problems? Oh my God, that's horrible! Does anyone know? Hey listen, I won't try to nose my way into your personal life, so I'll pray for you and hope that things get better. If my fanfic provides any source of entertainment that can get your mind off such things, then I'll just have to keep writing! Anyway, here's a ribbon for being a kick-ass brave person!!! –hands her a black and gold ribbon- Sparkly, huh? LOL   
  
**ryta**: Hey, a new face! Thanks for the review and the compliment! I really appreciate it!  
  
**Satu-chan**: -dodges bullets- Hey, you're dangerous with that thing!!! LOL – because I'm not completely evil, I have decided to update.  
  
**Kioki**: Hi! Of course! I can help you out with the email thing, and listen – I know how horrible it is to have nosy mothers. -- Y'see, my stepsister, whose username on here is Himikosama, is only 14, and we both read lemons. We recommend them to each other and stuff like that. (Probably because we're both girls and there's only a three year age difference.) If it might make it any easier for you, I'm also considering turning one of my sites into a shrine for Perhaps in the Past. When I do write the lemon, I'll post it there for people who don't want me to send it to them. Hope that makes things easier for you! (Oyasuminasai means good night.) –grins-  
  
-  
  
**Midi**: And man oh man am I happy – 80 reviews to 120!!! XD –does a dance but manages to fall flat on her face-  
  
**Larcenciel**: -helps her up- You're such a klutz.  
  
**Midi**: Yeah, yeah, I know. -.-()

----------------------  
  
_-- End of Opening Notes --_  
  
----------------------  
  
_Originate_:  
  
-  
  
**Chapter Ten  
**  
-  
  
_Tranquil  
_  
----------------------  
  
"Ouch," Kaoru whispered, fondling her feet carefully. They had finally healed completely, but they still hurt a little. The cuts had taken a long time to seal up and the severed skin had recovered, but she would have horrible scars for the rest of her life. "I hope I never have to do something like that again." Her words, spoken aloud, echoed throughout the shed. She'd only been inside for a few hours, but already she was starting to long for the newfound comfort of the old dojo.  
  
And, surprisingly, she was beginning to long for the Battousai's presence.  
  
During the two hours she'd been in the shed now, she'd thought of nothing but her past. She remembered her childhood, which had once been filled with happiness, hope, and love – all of which had been stolen from her when her parents died. The moment her father and mother breathed their last, Kaoru's life had become a true nightmare. The first time she'd met her "uncle" Katsura, she'd suspected he wasn't truly a blood relative. It terrified her that he claimed to be her mother's brother – she simply wouldn't believe it; there was absolutely no plausible evidence that they were related, and the huge contrast between her mother's and uncle's personalities only persuaded her in her theories.  
  
At first life hadn't been too hard with Katsura, but as the years wore on, her existence became less of a passion and more of a hell that she wanted to escape. In fact, she'd expected that the day she was kidnapped would be the day that Katsura finally did her in.  
  
In some ways absolutely unknown to the Hitokiri Battousai, Kamiya Kaoru was entirely gratified with the present situation and would be in his debt forever, paying him back in as many ways as she could, despite any protests in his behalf.  
  
Even if paying off that debt meant letting him kill her.  
  
----------------------  
  
There was a loud noise within the gates of the dojo, and Sanosuke quickly pulled Hiko out of the sight of anyone that may have been able to see him from inside the residence.  
  
"What could be going on?" whispered Hiko inquiringly, muscles tense.  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Sano, eyes narrowed with suspicion and anticipation. "But let's hope that it doesn't involve the wellbeing of Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
Hiko nodded his agreement. They waited a few more moments before moving in once more.  
  
----------------------  
  
Battousai was beginning to grow bored.  
  
That was really **very** odd.  
  
The Hitokiri Battousai wasn't supposed to be bored. He was an assassin: assassins were never bored, simply bloodthirsty.  
  
**I don't want to be bloodthirsty.  
**  
_'But you are. And there's nothing you can do to change that.'  
_  
**That isn't true. I won't kill anymore.**  
  
_'Ha! Like you can resist! You no longer exist in the real world, Himura Kenshin. And you can't stop killing. You don't want to.'_  
  
**Who are you to tell me what I am?**  
  
_'I am you. The new you and the real you. The one that won't change despite the battle you constantly fight for your freedom. You are not real anymore.'_  
  
**-laughing- I don't think we were ever living in reality in the first place, Battousai.  
**  
_'Of course we were. There is no reality other than one drawn in blood. Just as you have left my name on every wall of every assassination, I have left their blood on your soul. Our darkness controls their reality.'  
_  
**Their reality, perhaps. But never my own.  
**  
_'**Our** own, Himura. Our.'  
_  
**No. Never our. I am Himura Kenshin...you are simply something trying to instigate yourself into the world because only way you can thrive and live is if you feed off the innocence of the ignorant.**  
  
_'You speak as if you yourself were innocent.'_  
  
**I am not. Therefore I may protect those that are.**  
  
_'Even Kamiya Kaoru?_'  
  
**-sharp intake of breath-**  
  
_'Ah, have I touched a soft spot? She is the one thing in your way of freedom, Himura. Kill her.'_  
  
**You are correct. If I kill her then there will be no one left to kill.**  
  
_'There's always someone else to kill. But yes, your revenge will be complete.'  
_  
**If there are more that must die, then I shall stop now. I will not continue.**  
  
_-anger- 'If you kill her, Katsura's entire market will disappear! There will be no virgin left to sell! Surely you see that this is the final step, Himura.'_  
  
**I do. But I will remain where I am, at least for the moment.**  
  
_'Fine. But the longing of blood will overcome you once more. I promise you it will. You shall crave the rush that accompanies the slicing of flesh until the day you die. I know, because I see the things you refuse to see.'_  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru almost screamed as the door swung open and she was pulled from the shed like a rag doll.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?!"  
  
"Be quiet," Battousai ordered, clamping a hand over her mouth. "I hear something." Kaoru glared at him and tried to speak, but he simply pressed his hand down harder.  
  
"**Silence**," he hissed before turning back to face the dark, listening carefully.  
  
I know this utter tranquility.  
  
This is the work of a fellow Sin-ten-sao.  
  
He removed his hand slowly from her mouth, trusting that she would stay quiet.  
  
"What's wrong?" she whispered quietly, urging herself not to struggle in his grasp. He was holding her against his chest, cat eyes searching the entire yard.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
  
If there had been no sign of danger, Kaoru would have rolled her eyes, but something told her not to.  
  
Something was definitely wrong.  
  
----------------------  
  
BMPBMPBMMMMM! Whatever shall happen? I tried to make this a little more intimate with everyone's feelings. It's not long, but I put a lot into the chapter, so I hope you liked it anyway.  
  
----------------------  
  
_Preview of Next Chapter_  
  
----------------------  
  
"This is all your fault!" Kaoru hissed, eyes blazing. "So stop blaming me! You're the one that kidnapped me! You're the one-"  
  
"I suggest that you desist immediately," Battousai whispered, eyes becoming even more cat-like as his pupils slid into slits. "Or I might do something that you will regret."  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"You know what? I don't think you can kill me! If you could, you would have done it by now."  
  
There was a very long, frightening silence, and the only noise that penetrated it was the sound of sword being pulled from sheath.  
  
"You have foolishly misjudged me, Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
He swung up the katana.  
  
----------------------  
  
**MWAHAHAHAHA**! I'm so evil that I'm evil! (That probably made no sense, but screw it, I don't care.)  
  
I hope that satisfied everyone's expectations. All flames shall be donated to my dear Aunt Gertrude.  
  
Ja ne!


	12. Away

----------------------  
  
_- Opening Notes -_

----------------------  
  
**Midi**: I've just realized something – I've been too much of a tight ass lately. I need to loosen up a bit. So I've decided to put on a little show for you all! –grins evilly and advances on Larcenciel, who is sitting on her bookcase-  
  
**Larcenciel**: -laughs nervously and holds up his hands in front of him protectively, backing up slowly- Uh...Midi? Midi, what are you doing?  
  
**Midi**: My dear fairy friend...it's about time I put you t o good use. –cackles maniacally-  
  
**Larcenciel**: Good use, huh? –waggles eyebrows suggestively-  
  
**Midi**: PERVERT! –smacks him upside the head and then grabs his arms and shakes him hard until his eyes grow swirly-  
  
**Larcenciel**: M-Mi-i-di! S-sto-op i-i-it!  
  
**Midi**: -spins around, Larcenciel in her hands and all the readers can see is her back for a moment- Mwahahaha! –she turns back around and holds up Larcenciel, who is strung up by marionette strings- And now, for your entertainment pleasure, I will have our favorite fairy friend do a song and dance for you! Hohoho!  
  
**Larcenciel**: NOOOO! –struggles furiously, trying to get away- Midi, you ass!  
  
**Midi**: -just grins and opens her, mouth, bursting into song and twitching the marionette strings, causing Larcenciel to dance and mouth the words along with her-  
  
**OHHH** – I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts  
  
**DEEDELY-DEEDELY!**  
  
There they are a'standin' in a row!  
  
**BMPBMPBMP!  
**  
Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head!  
  
**Midi**: Thank you, thank you! That's our show for the day! Come back tomorrow for a special presentation of Snow White in which all of the character parts will be performed by Larcenciel!  
  
(All of a sudden, the readers' monitors go black and white text slides quickly across the screen): _Please note that all injuries sustained by Larcenciel are NOT Midi's fault and that all the necessary precautions have been established with his lawyer. This presentation did not, in ANY way, break the law concerning the personal rights of fairies everywhere and did not obscure Larcenciel's judgment. Everything that has taken place was under the direct agreement of he who has been afore mentioned, and that any lawsuits will immediately ignored. Thank you for your cooperation._ (Screen returns to normal.)  
  
**Larcenciel**: -struggles to escape the strings- Wait a minute! That's not true! My lawyer didn't agree to this!  
  
(Larcenciel's lawyer appears.) **Lawyer**: Actually, Larcenciel-baby, I did. It's not like I was bribed or anything... (Fingers the hundred bucks in his pocket and then disappears)  
  
**Larcenciel**: -shakes a fist and gets tangled up in the marionette strings- Damn you, George! I'll never forgive you for this, Midi!  
  
**Midi**: -shrugs and brings out a very dusty Sanosuke, who has perhaps been under her bed too long- I still got Sano. –smooches him-  
  
**Larcenciel**: -glares at Sanosuke, who is looking slightly oblivious, and then shoots Midi a sad glance-  
  
**Midi**: -sighs and releases Larcenciel, afterwards glomping him- Sorry, Larcenciel. I won't do it again.

**Larcenciel**: Better not....

_[END OF PRESENTATION]_  
  
**Midi**: Thank you for watching! Now enjoy this new chapter! By the way, Kaoru has more flashbacks in this chapter. Remember our good friends the arrows? They're back! And since I can't do the arrow thing the opposite way for Kenshin's flashbacks, his symbol is -.... -. Have fun my insane friends!  
  
-  
  
_To The Readers:_

_-  
_  
**Mirai Diavolo**: Hi Mirai! You know what? I've thought of a way to make massive amounts of money in the clothing market! Imagine this...A blank white T-shirt reading: 'I'm a teenager so don't ask if I want a kids' menu or I'll have to kick your ass.' I'm sure that it'll be a huge seller among all us teens!   
  
**Satu-chan**: Hi, how are you? Good I hope! Anyway, yes I can be rather evil sometimes. My therapist tells me it's because I'm a little touched in the head but I keep telling her it's because I have split personality disorder. -.-() LOL! Have fun with the update!  
  
**Captured Moon**: Hey! I know, Tom Cruise doing a nice acting job DOES sound kind of skeptical, but it's the truth. Anyway, I didn't really like Kill Bill V.1 too much when I watched it with my sister, but she absolutely adores it. She was really pissed off when one of her reviewers told her that the second one sucked. Poor gal...Well, I could care less, so...oh well!   
  
**Lendra-chan**: Hi Lendra! Thanks for the review! I'm really glad that the chapter wasn't TOO disappointing, but I made this chapter extra long because the romance between Battousai and Kaoru gains a lot of strength in this chapter and Kaoru's dedication is proven. I hope you like!  
  
**Kuroi Tamaishi**: Actually, no – my dear Aunt Gertrude is a figment of my imagination. Funny thing is, Larcenciel can see her and so can my sister's cat...Or maybe she'd just a side effect of my meds. –shrugs- Who knows? I do like your new name a lot, so I think your decision to change it was a good one, no offense intended.  
  
**gwkitty**: I hope that you like the chapter. It's a lot longer than the others, so maybe it'll make you happier since you'll have more to read!   
  
**Keirin-Sama**: I hope that this chapter has been posted fast enough for you! And thanks, I'm really glad you like it! I really, really appreciate your review!  
  
**Kimi.the.water.spirit**: -rubs her hands together and grins- This chappie is filled to the brim with budding romance! I couldn't take it anymore! –twitches- Must...write...FLUFF! –falls to the floor, twitching even more- Larcenciel: O.o  
  
**Angela Himura**: I'm one of your favorite writers? –wipes away tears- I'm so touched! Thank you so much! I hope that this chapter meets your expectations!  
  
**Brittany**: I'm planning on signing up! (Not really...) I've never really trusted those online dating services. I'd be all afraid to even put up a profile. I'm really glad you're happy about the lemon. It won't be happening for some time, though I will be adding lots of romance and sexual tension before It happens. XD  
  
**Musashibf**: Hi! You're a new comer, aren't you? Welcome to the story! Put the weapon down and back away slowly...- steps back a little and throws Larcenciel in front of her as a shield – I'm too young to die!!!  
  
**Nanakilover/Brukaoru**: I've only seen one or two other Tom Cruise films, and I must say – none compare to TLS. Of course, hardly anything compares to TLS, so...XD  
  
**Jaiex**: Yes, me and my dern cliffhangers. Doncha just love me? Just kidding – hey, thanks for the review!

----------------------  
  
_- End of Opening Notes -  
_  
----------------------  
  
_Make:_  
  
-  
  
_Chapter Eleven_  
  
-  
  
_Away_  
----------------------  
  
"They're outside," stated Sano blandly.  
  
Hiko rolled his eyes. "So **perceptive**," he snorted sarcastically. With the same ridiculing look on his face, he reached into his coat and began to pull out his gun.  
  
"No!" Sano whispered frantically, grabbing his wrist so that he could make no further movement. "He'll smell the gunpowder."  
  
Hiko gave him an incredulous stare. "He can smell the gunpowder? How the hell would he do that?"  
  
Sanosuke glared, motioning for him to keep silent but answering the question all the same. "He's not your average human male, Hiko. Sometimes I wonder if he's even human at all..."  
  
----------------------  
  
Battousai stood firmly in place, his captive crushed against his chest, one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and the other holding firm on his sword. They'd been there for quite some time when a dry, irony smell drifted towards Battousai's nose and entered his nostrils heavily, almost sending him reeling with the scent.  
  
"Whatever happens," he whispered into Kaoru's hair. "Keep up or I'll leave you behind, despite any consequences. Understand?"  
  
Kaoru nodded as best she could, bearing in mind her head was smushed against his chest, which she involuntarily noticed was well-toned.  
  
"When I give the word, run as quickly as you can towards the back end of the building. Stay there until I reach you. Don't make any noise and try to conceal yourself as best you can.  
  
_'They've got guns_,' the Hitokiri's voice whispered in the back of his mind. '_This would be the best time to get rid of the girl. Use her as shield.'  
_  
**That's absolutely disgusting.**  
  
-grinning- '_It would get the job done.'_  
  
**Shut the hell up, Battousai.**  
  
'_We must look really weird, just standing here like this_,' thought Kaoru, trying to breathe. It was a difficult feat, considering the Hitokiri Battousai's hand was practically smothering her.  
  
Different things were running through the red head's mind.

_'I smell gunpowder. And I'm quite sure that that was Sanosuke. He's just as unprepared as ever, it seems. You'd figure that after eleven years that he'd have grown to at least an average intelligence level, but...oh well. He was always a little slow in the head.'_

He glanced around suspiciously, amber eyes glowing in the moonlight and making him look very much like the assassin he was.  
  
**There. Another noise. They're just beyond the gate now.**  
  
"Count to ten and run for it, Kamiya," he hissed, pushing his sword up ever so slightly from its sheath. "It'll be a close call, but if you run like hell and don't look back you should make it there alive."  
  
Kaoru threw him a furious look, eyes blazing.  
  
'_Is he serious?_' she thought, but then had no time to search his cat eyes for an answer because he was pushing her roughly towards the dojo, sword drawn in a flash.  
  
"GO!" he ordered, voice loud and angry.  
  
'_Guess there's no time to count to ten_,' she thought. And then, for the first time in a long time, Kaoru obeyed.  
  
----------------------  
  
As soon as Sanosuke saw Kamiya Kaoru racing towards the building, he knew that they could no longer hide.  
  
Tugging at Hiko's sleeve, he withdrew his gun and raced out into the open, cocking it quickly.  
  
"Battousai!" shouted Sano, glaring daggers at the Hitokiri. "I believe that you stole something that _rightly_ belongs to my employer!"  
  
He hadn't changed, even after all this time. His lack of height was still apparent, but his demeanor made him look as though he towered about all other men. His sleek red hair was tied loosely at the back of his neck, and his terrifying yellow eyes were flashing with an emotion Sanosuke easily recognized – bloodlust.  
  
The assassin smirked, a startling change from his usual stoic state. "Sanosuke Sagara," he announced slowly. "It's been years." His voice dropped considerably. "Are you seriously working for that scumbag? After all he did to the Sin-ten-sao? Your honor is no longer intact. Even I am ashamed of you."  
  
Sanosuke simply glared and cocked his pistol. "We both lost our honor years ago, Kenshin Himura."  
  
The Hirokiri's eyes grew wide with his rage, pupils dilating to the point of disappearance dangerously. His grip on his sword tightened noticeably. "How _dare_ you?!"  
  
And he vanished.  
  
----------------------  
  
Hiko drew himself out of the shadows just in time to see the Hitokiri Battousai disappear.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he shouted as a sudden blur of red and black flew through the air above them.  
  
'_Holy crap_,' he thought, searching desperately around him for any actual sign of where the extremely fast man was. '_How can this even be physically possible_?'  
  
But before he could have his question answered, there was a sharp pain in his back and the world went dark.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Oh, shit," cursed Sanosuke upon seeing his partner go down. Giving one last glance around for the assassin, he rushed to his aid, pistol still raised in front of him.  
  
"I'll let you go this time, Sano," said a quiet voice that seemed frighteningly close to his ear. 'But I recommend that you leave Katsura's services immediately. I will be the one to destroy him and his fucking market. And once he's gone, I'll show no mercy to his employees. I'd say good bye, but whoever said this farewell was pleasant?"  
  
And Sanosuke was left alone in the yard with the severely wounded Hiko, desperately trying to decipher all that the Battousai had said to him.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru was about to start hyperventilating.  
  
**What's going on? Is it Katsura?**  
  
Panic began seeping through the thin emotional barrier separating her from an insanity that had been haunting her for a long time.  
  
  
  
_Kaoru was alone.  
  
And in the dark.  
  
She wondered why it was that it seemed especially bad this time. Solitary darkness was so common in her life it had begun to infiltrate her very mind.  
  
__**I'm always alone.  
  
And in the dark.  
  
I am no longer sane.  
  
I'm well past psychosis**._  
  
  
  
Kaoru urgently tried to squeeze her eyes shut, but they disobeyed and instead grew even wider.  
  
**Where is my control?  
  
Where is it?  
  
Even my mind won't obey me any longer.  
  
The judgment is gone again.  
**  
----------------------  
  
Battousai was standing near Kaoru in almost an instant.  
  
Just in time to see the tears forming in the girl's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong this time?" His voice was surprisingly curious, as if he actually cared.  
  
**What are you thinking, you dimwit? Don't let the emotions through. Keep them locked away.  
**  
'_SHUT UP! GO AWAY_!'  
  
"I was scared." Her voice was low and wavering, as though she was on the verge of letting the tears spill over.  
  
Battousai resisted sighing, and instead let his eyes slide into slits, hardly having to force the coldness to return to their usual place.  
  
"I'm getting tired of all this crap," he said, ice coating his voice and making him sound much like he had when Kaoru had first heard him speak. "You're proving to be much more trouble than your worth, Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"I don't know what you're complaining about! This is all your fault!" Kaoru hissed, eyes blazing. "So stop blaming me! You're the one that kidnapped me! You're the one-"  
  
"I suggest that you desist immediately," Battousai whispered, eyes becoming even more cat-like as his pupils slid into slits. "Or I might do something that you will regret."  
  
_'I shall not be drawn unto weakness. I shall not. I will not let this girl change me. I WILL NOT! I MUST STAY AS I AM!'_

**YOU ARE THE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI!**  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"You know what? I don't think you can kill me! If you could, you would have done it by now."  
  
There was a very long, frightening silence, and the only noise that penetrated it was the sound of sword being pulled from sheath.  
  
**Kenshin Himura has long since perished.**  
  
"You have foolishly misjudged me, Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
He swung up the katana.  
  
  
  
_"Kaoru. Come closer and tell me about your day. Did you have fun with Yahiko?"  
  
A thirteen year old Kaoru Kamiya shifted from foot to foot, trying to ignore her uncle's beckoning.  
  
This isn't what I want. I must be strong. I will not let him defeat me. I must be strong!  
  
"Kaoru." His voice had grown dangerously low. "You will come when I call you. You know the punishment if you don't."  
  
**I do not hear him!**  
  
Despite her desperate thoughts, her fingers betrayed her by drifting down and lingering at her thighs.  
  
__**HE IS NOT TALKING!!!  
**  
"KAORU!" Katsura shouted, eyes furious. He leapt from his seat and stalked over to his niece, grabbing her up by the front of her shirt. The collar pressed tightly at her throat, suffocating her. "YOU WILL OBEY ME! Tell me about your day!!!"  
  
__**I DON'T HEAR YOU! YOU ARE NOT REAL! I'm at home! This is a bad dream! You will go away! I'll wake up soon and be at my house with Mom and Dad! GO AWAY!!! I HATE YOU!!!  
**  
"KAORU! OBEY ME, FUCK IT!!!"  
  
Still, Kaoru remained silent. Unable to control himself any longer, Katsura threw her to the ground, mindless of the crack that sounded loud in the large room as the girl's left ankle broke.  
  
__**THE PAIN IS NOT REAL! IT ISN'T! IT'S ALL A DREAM!!! IT HAS TO BE!  
**  
All Kaoru heard were the painful cries of begging this unreality to set her free. She didn't hear her uncle remove his antique sword from the wall. She didn't hear him rip it from its sheath. He didn't hear his footsteps drawing near. She didn't hear the blade swishing down through the air. She didn't hear her screams of agony.  
  
**GO AWAY!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! YOU AREN'T REAL!!!**  
  
And she didn't feel the white hot pain of the sword slashing through her right thigh, missing several tendons by millimeters.  
_  
  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw the sword sweep up, and everything was suddenly flowing in slow motion. The air was solid and she couldn't breathe. The Battousai's eyes were wide with rage and hatred. Her arms immediately flew up around her face, eyes glazed over.  
  
And time returned to normal.  
  
It was too much like before.  
  
**NO! NO! GO –**  
  
"-AWAY! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU AREN'T REAL!!! YOU AREN'T REAL!!!"  
  
The sword froze, mid-strike and the man standing before Kaoru stared at her, face still, eyes emotionless.  
  
- - ....- - -  
  
"NO!! STAY BACK!!!"  
  
A young boy with wild red hair threw his arms protectively over his head, trying to avoid the sword that was swinging above him viciously.  
  
"NO!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"  
  
The man above him simply glared and swung the sword down once more. The boy tried to dodge again, but leapt too late, and the tip of the blade met the side of his cheek, carving a long, bloody gash.  
  
It would one day be a horrible scar.  
  
"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY WON'T YOU –"  
  
- - ....- - -  
  
"- LEAVE ME ALONE?!"  
  
There was a long, chilly silence.  
  
And then the Hitokiri Battousai dropped his sword.  
  
The man that had never had his blade taken from him in any battle simply loosened his fingers from the hilt of his katana and let it fall to the dusty ground.  
  
Kaoru stood still as stone, watching in shock as a million different emotions flashed across his face. It was as though years of emotions that had been locked away tightly inside him were now breaking through and flooding him almost overpoweringly.  
  
"Shinta..."  
  
And all of a sudden, the Battousai's hand was stretching out and touching Kaoru's shoulder tentatively.  
  
"My name was..."  
  
But Kaoru never heard the end of his sentence, because the next thing he did was reach out and lay his hand on her cheek, caressing her softly.  
  
"Your face is untouched. But your soul isn't."  
  
After a few moments like this, the man's eyes narrowed again and he withdrew his hand quickly.  
  
"We're leaving."  
  
He turned and went into the building to gather his things.  
  
And all Kaoru could do was stare after him, fingers lightly brushing against the place his hand had been only moments before.  
  
----------------------  
  
And that's a wrap.  
  
I'm proud of myself! I managed a tender moment of understanding between the two. And now I am going to head off to bed because it be 4:25 in the morning, I've been up all night, and I want to get this uploaded before I keel over dead.  
  
Lots of love to all of my reviewers.  
  
All flames will be donated to The Institute for the Protection of Salami.  
  
----------------------  
  
_- Preview of Next Chapter -_  
  
----------------------  
  
"The mission failed?"  
  
Sanosuke turned to face the man that had spoken.  
  
"Yes. How are things going here, Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi shrugged, face so blank that it rivaled the blandness of the Battousai's.  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Do they still think I'm dead?"  
  
Sano nodded once firmly.  
  
"No one is aware that you are alive."  
  
His lips were pressed tightly together as Sanosuke spoke.  
  
"Then no one will be able to inform the Battousai that I will be coming. Things are looking up."  
  
----------------------  
  
You wanna know what makes me **REALLY** happy?  
  
When the readers click that pretty little button below. **:D  
**  
Bye for now.


	13. Reflection

----------------------  
  
_Opening Notes_

----------------------  
  
**Midi**:-grins, hands clasped in front of her- I take it that you all enjoyed Larcenciel's special presentation last chapter?  
  
**Larcenciel**: -groans-  
  
**Midi**: Shut up you! –throws a coke can at his head- Well, I hope you did, because, as promised, here is your special treat for this chapter: Snow White, as reenacted by Larcenciel!  
  
**Larcenciel**: Nuuu!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Midi**: -.-() Erm...I think that we'll just save that for the end of this chappie... Anyway, I'm so happy! I got 22 reviews for this chapter!!!! XD  
  
**Larcenciel:** -twitches and rocks back and forth, muttering under his breath- The dwarves...they're out to get me...  
  
**Midi**: O.O By the way, this is sort of a short chapter. I'm sorry, but I needed a filler chappie. But this is the first and most likely last one, so...()  
  
-  
  
_To The Readers:  
_  
**Mirai Diavolo**: -stares at your review open-mouthed- 6"3?! –faints dead away, but is revived by Larcenciel- Holy chicken – you're tall! And yes, I do stay up way too late for my own good. Considering I'm falling apart, I believe I've already crossed over into the dark side and am officially zombie material. –sighs- Thanks for the review! Isn't pushing the pretty button fun?! -hint hint--nudge nudge--wink wink- XD  
  
**Tenshi-no-Hana-Chan:** Hello, my fellow angel friend! Oh no! Are you a koneko now? –uses her Holy Mystic Sacred Special Ninja Non-Ninja Sparkly Fairy- dust Powers of Doom to change her back- Now you're okay! :D  
  
**Sweet Kao**: THANK YOU! –bows appreciatively- Thanks for your compliments!  
  
**InuLimbo**: Yo, my new friend! Wow, you really like the story? That gives me such a WAFF – Warm And Fuzzy Feeling.  
  
**Sakura Nights**: -sighs dreamily, absently petting the hair of her Battousai plushie- Yeah, he can really melt a girl with those one-liners, can't he? More mushiness takes place in this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
**Kimi.the.water.spirit**: Hiya Kimi-chan! Your opinion means a lot, so I'm happy! Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy the chapter, ne?  
  
**Satu-chan**: Yes, Katsura is an insane and psychotic asshole. I mean, he is trying to sell Kaoru on the black market. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Reignashii**: Here's the chapter, fresh outta the oven! XD Well, my brain anyway...  
  
**Lendra-chan**: Since you clicked the button, I present you with an update!!! I was so proud of myself for writing mushiness! –hugs herself- There's more mushiness ahead, so stay tuned!  
  
**Tiaravball15**: Yesh, it ish nice when the author updates, ne? Enjoy!  
  
**Nanakilover/Brukaoru**: I know! It took me FOREVER to find out what the hell he was saying! It turns out it's a song written by Monty Python...who knew? By the way – –goes into demon mode- - UPDATE YOUR FIC, MY FRIEND!!! XD By the way – I'd like it if you'd tell me when you get your website finished so I can link it from mine.   
  
**Jaiex**: IT WOULD TAKE ME FOREVER TO WRITE OUT ALL THE ANIME I WATCH! But since you reviewed and therefore I love you, I will try. -A-hem-: Rurouni Kenshin and Hana Yori Dango and Inuyasha tie for first, and the rest aren't in order and the ones I own are in bold – Trigun, Wolf's Rain, Rave Master, Blue Seed, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Vision of Escaflowne, Tenchi Muyo!, Key: The Metal Idol, Tenchi Muyo! XGP, Samurai Deeper Kyo, Martian Successor Nadesico, Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040, Witch Hunter Robin, Real Bout High School, Sakura Wars, Burn-up Warriors, Dragon Half, Fushigi Yugi, Ceres: Celestial Legend, Boogie-Pop Phantom, Cowboy Bebop, Outlaw Star, G-Gundam, Battle Athletes: Victory, Yu Yu Hakusho, and a bunch of others I love but can't recall at the moment. (Trigun kicks serious ass. I had the box set before it ever even came on Adult Swim.)  
  
**Angela Himura**: I loved writing that fluff. I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
**Drain Star**: Wow! Is this your first time reviewing? YAY – a new face! I'm so glad you're pleased with Perhaps in the Past! –bows-  
  
**Brittany**: I'm not sure when I'll write the lemon, but when I do, I'll make sure to add it at the end of a chapter so people can send me their e-mails so I can send it to everyone. I've never written one before, so I hope you aren't disappointed. And I don't see how lemons are perverted – sex is an act of love between two people.  
  
**Pixel-the-evil-Fairy**: I absolutely love your name!!! XD No need to beg, my friend – here is the update!!! –pulls you off your knees and grins-  
  
**Amai-Sakume**: Hello! I know what you mean by reading the whole story. It's too hard for me to review every chapter because it gives me a headache and I get so confoosed!!!  
  
**Cobra**: I hope that isn't super-glue!!! LOL – here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
**RokaChik3**: Goodness! You're such a wonderful reviewer! I felt so warm and fluffy inside when I read your comments! Your powers worked! Here is the update you wanted!   
  
**Tenxjigoku**: YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!!! –hugs- I feel so loved and appreciated! It's such an honor to hear you say that!!! –hugs again-  
  
**Serenitylight81**: Hi! I hope you are liking the fic! Here's your update, enjoy!!!  
  
**Andy**: Thanks! –does a happy dance- XD I'm really glad you review, and as a special gift I HAVE UPDATED!!! –trumpets sound in background-  
  
**Captured Moon**: I would update for a Klondike Bar!!! Casting a pretty obvious hint there, ain't I?! XD Just kidding. Anyway, yeah – Katsura is seriously f-----ed up. I'm so glad you reviewed, CM-chan! Thank you!!!   
  
**Brianna**: Hi! Welcome to the story!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
**KiwiTenjou**: Hello KiwiTenjou! I'm so glad that you're enjoying yourself and I promise I'm going to keep writing!  
  
**Dadsnavgirl831**: Mwahahaha.........yesh, Megumi (I hate her, but.........you can't have RK without her) and Misao (who ties with Kaoru for my favorite character) shall appear soon. Misao appears first, and then I'm planning on having Megumi come in some time after that. I'm so glad you like Perhaps in the Past!!!  
  
**KenshinslilAngel**: Hey! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! XD  
  
-  
  
**Midi**: I'm giving all of my reviewers that put me on their favorites lists shout outs at the end of the chappie so they'll know how honored I am!  
  
**Larcenciel**: Suck up.........  
  
**Midi**: -stomps him into the dirt- !!! By the way – I think that's the most amount of reviews I've ever received from a single chapter! Lemme count.........O.O 28 reviews?!!!! HOLY CHICKEN, BATMAN!!!  
  
O-O  
  
T-T  
  
Oh wow! I love you guys too!!!! –sobs with joy- Enjoy!  
  
_End of Opening Notes_  
  
----------------------  
  
Build:  
  
-  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
-  
  
_Reflection  
_  
----------------------  
  
The room was strangely quiet.  
  
Sanosuke glanced around cautiously as he walked through the open doors, trying to step as lightly as he could.  
  
"The mission failed?"  
  
Sanosuke started and turned around quickly. The man that had spoken was standing in the low light cast from the fire that burned steadily in the fireplace to the left of Katsura's desk. As a flicker of particularly bright light sprung from the bricks, blue eyes flashed calmly in a serene, pale face.  
  
"Yes. Battousai escaped with the girl." His eyes narrowed. "How are things going here, Aoshi?"  
  
Aoshi shrugged, face so blank that it rivaled the blandness of the Battousai's.  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Do they still think I'm dead?"  
  
Sano nodded once firmly.  
  
"No one is aware that you are alive."  
  
His lips were pressed tightly together as Sanosuke spoke.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Aoshi?"  
  
"Of course. And if I am dead to the world, then no one will be able to inform the Battousai that I will be coming. Things are looking up."  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru fell to her knees and stared off into space. What...what had just happened?  
  
  
  
_as though years of emotions that had been locked away tightly inside him were now breaking through and flooding him almost overpoweringly_  
  
  
  
His eyes...oh, his eyes.  
  
She had once told him they were beautiful, and she had meant it. But when...  
  
  
  
_years of emotions_  
  
  
  
So many things, running through his beautiful, exotic cat's eyes. She'd never seen anything so ethereal.  
  
And for an instant...  
  
The barest of an instant...  
  
When –  
  
  
  
**"Shinta..."**  
  
  
  
- she could have sworn she saw a flash of amethyst among all the amber. A deep ravine of ravishing violet that shone like dreams through a nightmare.  
  
It had been beautiful...  
  
----------------------  
  
"Fuck."  
  
It was one word that so many used to release emotion, but right now it wasn't doing a damn thing for the Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
Without even thinking about what he was doing, he turned on his heel and slammed his fist into the wall as hard as he could.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? Why do memories like that resurface? I've pushed it all away. That lifetime is dead to me now.  
  
I don't want to remember.  
  
_So stop it.  
  
Leave me alone.  
  
I don't want to remember.  
_  
**You sure about that?  
**  
_Shut the hell up, Battousai.  
_  
**_-smirking-_ You know you want to. Face the past and then murder the girl. You must or your revenge will never be complete.**  
  
_I said shut up. I have more urgent matters to attend to, so go back to sleep already._  
  
**_-laughing and then silence-_**  
  
There was an angry, ragged intake of breath and then he slammed his fist into the wall once more.  
  
----------------------  
  
"So I take it you're planning on leaving soon then, Aoshi?"  
  
The other man turned and looked away from the flames for a moment. "It will depend how quickly and suddenly they leave for Kyoto. It's his obvious destination."  
  
Sanosuke blinked and then nodded. "He wants to talk to his informant."  
  
Aoshi chuckled, a rare feat for him. Sanosuke's jaw almost dropped.  
  
"You'd think that he would be smart enough to steer clear of that city." He shook his head, as though in disappointment. He looked as though he were about to speak once more, but then bit back his words and instead turned to Sanosuke. "Do you have any suspicions?"  
  
For a moment, the brown-haired man said nothing, but then shrugged. "I'm suspicious of everything. This situation alone is suspicious. I'm suspicious that Kenshin will know what we'd expect. He'll know what we think he'll do and what we think he won't. And then, he'll go and do something that isn't on either list at all."  
  
Silence.  
  
"He always was too intelligent for his own good." Sano snorted, gave a curt wave, and left.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru sat there for a few minutes, still unsure of what to do.  
  
  
  
**"We're leaving."**  
  
  
  
Alright.  
  
They were leaving.  
  
What was she supposed to do?  
  
She didn't exactly have anything to bring with her.  
  
In fact, she didn't have anything to bring with her. So what was she supposed to do? Was there something for her to get? For her to retrieve?  
  
Her eyes suddenly lit up and she ran for the shed.  
  
----------------------  
  
Battousai's fists clenched and unclenched as he stood before the broken mirror. It was making him angry.  
  
Stop resembling me.  
  
He lifted his shaking hand to finger the shards that had been forced backward into the wooden wall from the force of his punch.  
  
They were crimson.  
  
He glanced back down at his fist.  
  
_I want to kill it._  
  
He felt his throat constrict as he tried to utter the words.  
  
_I want to kill it._  
  
  
  
**_"NO!! STAY BACK!!!"_**  
  
  
  
_Make it stop._  
  
  
  
**_"NO!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"_**  
  
  
  
_No!  
_  
  
  
_man above him simply glared and swung the sword down once more. The boy tried to dodge again, but leapt too late, and the tip of the blade met the side of his cheek, carving a long, bloody gash_  
  
  
  
_These memories...  
_  
  
  
_one day be horrible scar_  
  
  
  
**_"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!! YOU AREN'T REAL!!!"_**  
  
  
  
He grit his teeth and clenched his raw fists.  
  
_They weren't real.  
_  
It was time to leave.  
  
He looked once more at the crimson mirror and then turned around and left.  
  
----------------------  
  
He slammed the screen open with a loud crack and looked down at the wooden deck, assuming her to be sitting there like she'd been when he left. His eyes narrowed.  
  
**Kill her.**  
  
_Go away.  
_  
**_-snickers-_**  
  
_Where is she.  
_  
_Where is she.  
  
Where is she._  
  
----------------------  
  
Kaoru slipped quietly and quickly into the shed.  
  
She almost stumbled over a rock near the entrance but managed to catch herself before she fell.  
  
"Damn rock," she mumbled, dropping to her hands and knees anyway to search the ground. She shivered when the light behind her faltered a little, but ignored it.  
  
----------------------  
  
_Where is she..._  
  
----------------------  
  
She was about to give up when her hand barely brushed something soft and comforting. She sighed in relief and clutched it to her chest, already beginning to feel better.  
  
Kaoru brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and made her way to the door but froze almost instantly.  
  
The door was being blocked.  
  
By the Battousai.  
  
And he did not look very pleased.  
  
----------------------  
  
_Where the hell is she!  
_  
**She probably escaped while you were wallowing in a pool of self pity, Himura.**  
  
_Shut the hell up!!!  
_  
**Great job. You've really fucked up this time, haven't you?  
**  
_SHUT THE HELL UP!!!_  
  
**I'm tired of sleeping. Let me out.  
**  
_No!_  
  
**You know I'll eventually break out. Give up.  
**  
_No. I will not allow it._  
  
**_-laughter-_**  
  
----------------------  
  
"What are you doing."  
  
Kaoru gasped. His voice was cold. Not just cold – witheringly so. Filled with nothing and yet everything and slicing through her very soul even more sharply than his wakizashii ever could.  
  
"I..."  
  
"What are you doing."  
  
He doesn't ask questions. She'd noticed it before, but it became more and more frightening all the time.  
  
"I was...trying...to..."  
  
"I asked what you were doing," he interrupted, amber eyes glowing with an unearthly deadliness that seemed to wrap Kaoru up in iron bindings. "And I suggest you tell me."  
  
Kaoru stumbled back.  
  
She'd stopped fearing him.  
  
But now – the light in those swirling cat's eyes.  
  
There was no longer a feeling of the present of the future.  
  
All those eyes did was -  
  
"I was looking."  
  
His gaze sharpened and he reached forward and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"You were looking for what."  
  
She took a deep breath and then looked straight up into his eyes, the reverie of the epithermal violet lingering in her mind. It was covered by amber, but it was there. And that's all she needed to know.  
  
"This." She lifted up the maroon sweater he'd thrown at her days ago. He stared for a moment and then let his gaze drift back up into her face.  
  
"You were looking for this sweater."  
  
She nodded, face neutral.  
  
"That's fucking stupid."  
  
She didn't reply.  
  
He stared for a moment, but then turned to leave.  
  
"You were right."  
  
The Battousai stopped, frozen in place.  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"You were right. I am scarred. And so are you. I can see it in your eyes. They show nothing of the here and now. All they do is-"  
  
_**Reflect the past.**_  
  
----------------------  
  
**Midi**: As said before, short. I have some sad news for you, today my friends. I accidentally dropped Larcenciel in a blender, and now he is under steady recuperation. Therefore there will not be a showing of Snow White for you all today. –bows her head- Forgive me.  
  
_-SILENCE-_  
  
**Midi**: Okay, now that that's over, here's the chapter preview:  
  
----------------------  
  
_Preview of Next Chapter_  
  
----------------------  
  
"You shouldn't speak of such things."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
His gaze was cold. Undeniably so.  
  
"You are quite possible the single most aggravating girl I've ever met."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Not my problem, Battousai."  
  
"It should be your problem, Kamiya."  
  
She glared. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"  
  
"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to do something much worse."  
  
----------------------  
  
And that's where I'll leave you, simply because it's funny watching everyone's reaction to my EXTREMELY evil cliffhangers.D  
  
Everyone pray for Larcenciel's recovery, because we all want to see Snow White.   
  
Or maybe I can just drop him in the blender again for you guys. You choose. Ja ne!  
  
Okay, here's a disclaimer because I haven't done one since Chapter Two: I do not own the masterpiece known as Rurouni Kenshin. All I own is a dirty sock, a piece of lint, and then a stupid fairy, and he's been blenderized, so actually I only own a sock and some lint.


	14. Condemned

----------------------

_Opening Notes_

----------------------

**Midi**: Wow! I feel so loved! You all kick so much ass!!! –hugs all of you- I think I only got...yep, only one flame. ((And that one was really mean, but considering all your support, it meant diddly.)) Let me go ahead and tell you all that I don't even care that I got another flame!!! The rest of you were so nice to me! I love you all!

**Larcenciel**: -nods- You should have seen her...bouncing off the walls.

**Midi**: -grins- Anyway, by popular request, Larcenciel will indeed be presenting Snow White at the end of the chapter. Anyway, since I got around 64 reviews for the past two updates alone((Chapter 12 and the Special Post alike)) I tried to get as many of the review responses written as possible. I also made up a little system that will hopefully make it easier for you. Thanks everyone!!!

-

_To The Reviewers:_

**Mirai Diavolo**: Thanks for the donation!!! :D Larcenciel is now up and at 'em! ((And I still can't believe you're so tall! Lucky!!!))

**Captured Moon**: I have taken your advice - just don't tell Larcenciel. You know - make him act and then...heh heh. ;D Thanks for your review, CM-chan!!!

**Captain Stu**: -wipes away tears- Your review put a huge smile on my face! I know what you mean with the whole RUSH-AS-FAST-AS-WE-CAN-INTO-A-RELATIONSHIP thing. It's so annoying. That's why I'm really trying to take my time. Anyway, I'm sorry it's confusing, but then again - we all need a mental workout every once in a while! Thanks for the review!!!

**Satu-chan**: _**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**_ I am so evil!!! Ain't it great?!!! XD Sorry - I'm just cruel like that. I hope this update makes you feel better!

**Tenshi-no-Hana-chan**: -glances around her room and rummages through her closet- Nope, sorry - no anti-confusion spell. How about an update instead?

**kimi.the.water.spirit**: Yeah, I guess it's pretty creepy how he talks to himself, but I sort of enjoy making him do it...I'm weird like that, I suppose. :)

**Kao-sweety**: Thanks for the review, Kao-sweety! I made this chapter a little more fluffy and I hope you enjoy it! ((Kenshin's feelings go pretty crazy this chappie. I hope this is what you meant. :D))

**Kubi**: I've taken your suggestion into consideration - and I've decided that perhaps you have something going here...acting while being blenderized....heh heh...mwuahahhaaa....this is gonna be fun!!! XD I hope you enjoy it!

**Angela Himura**: Hey Angela-chan.... -laughs nervously and then shrieks as she runs from the demons- NOOO! I'm too...er...SHORT TO DIE!!! YEAH! That's it! TOO SHORT!!! - runs around in circles, trying to avoid the clutches of hell- ((By the way - evil laughs gotta be perfected. I give you an 8/10. :D))

**Jaiex**: Yeah, everyone seems to. -grins- Thank you for reviewing!!!

**Reignashii**: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I hope this is satisfactory. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lendra-chan**: Hey Lendra-chan! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. And I know what you're thinking - it's what almost everyone else is thinking! We'll just have to see if you got it right, huh? -smiles mischeviously- Are you all in for a big surprise....

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru**: Aw! No! Think more! Slam your head against the monitor a few times to inspire yourself! Works every time!!! XD Just kidding. And by the way - do you have a banner or a button I can use to link your site when you do get it up?

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: Yesh, I am rather evil, aren't I? XD

**Brittany**: Battousai's coldness will die down a bit during this chapter, even though it doesn't seem like it at first - you'll see. :D

**Pyrotess**: I'm so glad you like it! Please continue reading.

**Amai-Sakume**: Your LIFE?!!! -is horrified- More responsibility!!! Okay, I shall have to be super-careful then, shan't I? LOL - sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. It was pretty bad of me. And er - well....all information about 'The Incident With the Blender' is not supposed to be disclosed...I will tell you that it involved a pinneapple, a piece of string, and a box of grahm crackers.

**Liyan**: You, my dear, are my new best friend. Do you have any idea how good reading your review made me feel?! -sniffs happily- You kick ass, Liyan-chan!!! -hugs- It's people like you that make my writing all worth while and you have no IDEA how much I appreciate your wonderful comments and kind words. I know what you mean about the grammer in some of these people's stories. I mean - they try, and you can definitely give them that, but...well...you know what I speak of. Thank you _**SOOOOOOOOO**_ much for reading!!! -sniffs again- And yes - temptation is a sin! How could you? -a few moments of silence- Not that I don't enjoy it or anything...XD Please read on!

**Evilducktape101**: Please let me go ahead and take this opportunity to tell you that your name is so FREAKIN' COOL!!!! XD Thanks for the review, Evilducktape!!!

**Sakura**: Thanks for the review!

**Saiya Winters**: Hiya SW-chan. Nice to see ya here again. Thanks for your great review, and I really hope you like Chapter 14, my friend!!! :D

**heavenly-wolf-maiden**: Really?! Are you serious?! WOW!!! Man, everyone is so great to me!!! You're the best, heavenly-wolf-maiden! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that! -hugs-

**Tenxjigoku**: I have taken your friend-to-friend advice and I hope I have done well! -strikes a pose- And reading your fic was no problem. I shall now return the favor, though. From one friend to another - YOU GOTTA UPDATE TOO! Don't just leave me hanging!

**tiaravball15**: Hey...that's a pretty good idea...maybe I should let Kaoru beat up Battousai!!! That would be so great! I can see it now - Battousai lying on the floor with a million scratches and bruises and Kaoru beating him to death with a frying pan!!! XD

**dadsnavygirl831**: Actually, I really don't like Megumi, and I really don't like the Megumi/Sano pairing, so I am instead doing things a little differently. I know a million people will hate me for it, but hell - everyone knows Sanosuke lives under my bed and as he has to follow my every whim! Heck - he's gotta pay the rent somehow! Oh, by the way - I was just wondering...are you a military brat? ((I'm taking this theory from your name. If you don't know what I'm talking about, just know it's not an insult, just a casual observation/guess. :D))

**elisa ang**: Even I can't wait until they kiss! ;D I don't know exactly when I will make them, but there will be a few close calls before then that will properly set the mood. Thanks for reviewing!!!

**legolasestelstar**: You're the greatest! -hugs back- Thanks for the support! I'll make sure to update a little faster just for you from now on!

**KiwiTenjou**: -pats you on the back- Sorry that you choked. I hope you're okay now! Thanks for reviewing. Hope this makes up for the lack of length in Chapter 12!

**naniek**: -is rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically- You're so bad!!! XD -accepts the items- Heh heh...guess that means we're both pervs!!! Sesshi is pretty sexy, isn't he? Hee hee....XD Thanks for the awesome review! You made my day, naniek! Mind if I call you Na-chan for short? Please continue reading and leaving totally great reviews!

**FANG SISTER 1 aka:RAY**: YES MA'AM! Here is your update, ma'am!!! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**moon-fan-101**: Yeah, I'll make sure I email it to you, moon-fan. Have fun with Inu!!! -snickers too-

**GothicBlacre**: Hey! A new face! What's up? Hope life's good! Anyway, thanks for the totally kick-ass review, GothicBlacre! I appreciate it! :D

-

The following are people I'd like to thank for leaving me very assuring and wonderful comments in response to my temper tantrum during the last chapter. I have replied to a few individually, but if I didn't reply individually to yours, please don't take offense. The only reason I did so was if I saw a new face, was asked a question, or saw fit that the review required a real reply. Thanks to all of you for your undying support!!!

_THANK YOU TO -_

**Liyan** - ((You are so great, Liyan-chan! Thanks for the totally flattering comments! I'm glad I made you laugh. :D)), **Reignashii**, **Satu-chan**, **Tex** - ((I really appreciate your compliments and thanks for reviewing for the first time!)), **maureen** - ((Yay! Another new face! Thanks!)), **GothicBlacre**, **andy**, **tiaravball15** - ((You're the greatest, Kaoru Kasumi! Thanks for backing me up!)), **Nanakilover/Brukaoru** - ((THANK YOU SO MUCH! I APPRECIATE THAT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE THING!!! -hugs back-)), **CM-chan** - ((Thanks CM-chan!!! -hugs-)), **InuLimbo**,** Brittany**, **baka deshi** - ((Your name is so funny! Thanks for reviewing!)), **Kuroi Tamashii** - ((Oh, that sucks! Don't worry, I won't scream at you or anything. I'm really sorry that that happened!)), **Illusions-chan** - ((Thank you so much!)), **Stelmaria** - ((-hugs- Your compliments are so flattering! Thanks so much!)), **RKfan86** - ((Thanks for reviewing and for the support!)), **FangsOfTheDragon** - ((You haven't reviewed before, but I really appreciate the fact that you did review now!!! ARIGATO!)), **My Name is R.C.** - ((You have definitely written one of my top 3 favorite reviews, and I will feel especially privileged if you keep reading, R.C. THANK YOU!!!)), **Tenshi-no-Hana-chan**, **Zerianyu** - ((I thank you from the bottom of my heart!)), **RamenObsessed15** - ((Thanks for your opinion; I look forward to hearing from you again.)), **Wild Cherry**, **legolasEstelstar**, **viciousWing **- ((You gave me the greatest boost of confidence! Arigato!)), **Jaiex** - ((-sniff- I LOVE YOU TOO, JAIEX!!! -hugs-)), **Sophie-chan** - ((I love him in Rurouni mode too! But I personally write him better as the Battousai...otherwise I'd be writing a lot about the nice Kenshin. Thanks for the great review!)), **KiwiTenjou** - ((Isn't it sick how people sometimes seem to get pleasure from other people's pain? It disgusts me. Thanks for the support.)), **loyal fan** - ((NUU!!! NOT BARNEY!!!)), **RinoaHeartilly** - ((I really enjoyed your review and I look forward to hearing from you again!)), **Dragoninuyokai **- ((-is terrified- OO AHHH! RUN AWAY! NOT THE PINK BUNNIES!!!)), and my good old friends **KenshinslilAngel** and **Evilducktape101**.

I also recieved a flame that said a bunch of very nasty things that didn't need to be said. It is as follows:

PrincessxCheesecake

_You shouldn't be writing stories it you can not take someone critcizism I love the story...but that was kinda of wrong to yell at a guy who is being brave and giving you there honest opinon, your writing may go far, but you as a person seem doubtful TOODLEZ _

Just because you've read my story and my author's notes doesn't give you the right to question my credibility as a person. I don't appreciate it, considering you don't really know me at all. I seriously think that you're more a hypocrite than anything else and I don't believe that you are even worth my time. Where do you think you can get off telling me that I am doubtful as a person? If there are any bad people here, it's you and Chocomic! And by the way - he wasn't giving me an opinion, it was a flat-out flame. There was nothing opinionated about it. I can't believe that you had the _**NERVE**_ to judge my entire character and person by a situation in which I was defending myself. That's absolutely unjust, unfair, and unconsiderate. I don't know why I'm even paying attention to you....

By the way, ((sorry, this note is really long...)) but the text editor thing is being an ass and won't let me use certain characters, so the new sign for flashbacks at this point is = : =

**_ONE LAST THING - PLEASE MAKE NOTE THAT I AM GOING TO BE DELETING THE SPECIAL POST ONE HOUR AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER!!!_**

Thanks to all the readers once more! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!!

----------------------

_End of Opening Notes_

----------------------

Fabricate:

-

Chapter Thirteen

-

Condemned

----------------------

Damn it.

_Damn it._

_DAMN IT_.

**I told you it would be getting to you.**

He scowled inwardly and chose to ignore him, instead looking serenely down at Kaoru, who was staring right back, just as serenely, gripping the sweater with trembling hands.

"You don't know me," he hissed, leaning forward a bit with eyes like ice. "So stop acting like you do."

"I never said I did."

Kaoru's reply was calm and voiced quietly. She wondered if perhaps some of the emotionlessness of the Battousai had started to rub off on her. She gazed up at him, silently and unknowingly willing him to speak

There was a short silence as he looked her over. It hadn't been too long since he'd let her have that shower, but she was still filthy from having to sleep on the dirt floor of the shed. He almost wanted to go ahead and tell her that she could take another one before they left.

Too bad he couldn't. He was going to be embarrassed to be seen with her in this condition.

_Maybe we should take the lower roads outside of the city_.

Battousai said nothing for a moment, and instead glared at Kaoru for a little while longer before turning away. "Come on." He grabbed up his bag and walked determinedly back towards the dojo.

Kaoru obediently followed, clutching the sweater close to her chest. "Er...why are we going back into the dojo?" she asked, a little confused.

The Battousai allowed himself to roll his eyes because she couldn't see his face.

"We're taking the back exit. They may have sent people to watch the front gate," he answered, voice clearly stating his annoyance at her frustrating curiousity.

"Oh..."

Battousai rolled his eyes once more and beckoned to her over his shoulder.

"I said come on. We're leaving _now_."

Kaoru nodded even though he couldn't see her and ran to catch up with him as the Battousai made his way quickly towards the road that led around the city and towards Kyoto.

----

"May I at least ask where we are going?"

It was a feeble attempt at petty conversation - Kaoru didn't need to be told that to know so.

For what seemed like the millionth time since they'd headed out, he felt like killing her.

**Then do it.**

He ignored him.

"No," was the curt reply.

Kaoru practically smoked at the ears and had to force herself not to 'accidentally' trip him. Actually, he would probably somehow manage to dodge her foot anyway. It was a fair estimate, knowing the Battousai.

How strange that sounded - _knowing_ the Battousai.

The irony was biting.

She'd been this man's captive for at least two weeks, and yet she knew next to nothing about him. She didn't _know_ him.

_She didn't know him at all._

"Why not?" she shot back, glaring at the back of his head with newfound fervor.

There was no response and Kaoru audibly growled.

"You-"

"Just stop talking," he commanded before she could drift off into another full-blown round of Fifty Questions.

"Why should I?" Kaoru was indignant.

Battousai immediately froze in place and slowly but surely turned to face her. His eyes were narrowed dangerously and burning with fury.

"Because I fucking said so." His voice was filled with venom and was beginning to scare Kaoru into submission.

But not completely.

"Alright," she practically shouted, throwing her hands up into the air. "Just tell me this - when the hell are you going to kill me and put me out of my misery?!"

"You shouldn't speak of such things," he answered quickly.

**-smirks- You know what you must do, Himura.**

_Stop._

Kaoru's brow furrowed and she leaned forward a bit, ever the disquisitive one.

"Why not?"  
  
His gaze was cold. Undeniably so.

**Just pull out your goddamn sword and slit her throat.**  
  
"You are quite possibly the single most aggravating girl I've ever met."

_I'm not as bloodthirsty as you. I shall not be swayed.  
_  
Kaoru arched an eyebrow. _'So the demon can feel?'_ she thought instantaneously but then shrugged.  
  
"Not my problem, Battousai."  
  
"It should be your problem, Kamiya."

_But I won't let her live happily, either. She is supposed to feel misery. And that is what I shall grant.  
_  
She glared. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?"

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to do something much worse."

_Absolute misery._

----

"They left?"

There was a short pause.

"Yes sir."

Katsura's eyes narrowed and he drew himself slowly to his feet.

"Do you know where they're headed?"

The younger man stepped forward.

"Sagara says he and his partner have some idea."

"...They're positive?"

He nodded.

Katsura's mouth was set in a grim line and he jerked his head towards the door.

It was an obvious dismissal.

Once the other man had left, he threw himself back into his chair.

"What the fuck have you done so far, Battousai?" spat Katsura thoughtfully, gripping the armrests of his chair angrily. "Have you already stolen her innocence?"

Before he could go further into deeper thought, there was a knock on the door. The intruder flung it open without waiting for an answer and came inside, proving to be a boy around fourteen or fifteen years old.

"Ah, Myojin-chan. How goes the search?"

Yahiko Myojin frowned. Just because Katsura had been his guardian for the past five years didn't mean he had to like him. He could tell that beyond his suave and charming front he was definitely as slimy as they come. Especially judging by the way he had treated Kaoru-chan.

He'd always wanted to get revenge against him for hurting the girl that had become a very close friend of his.

So he took a chance.

"I can't find them."

----

Kaoru stared at the ground with wide eyes as the continued on down the path.

What...had he meant?

= : =

_"...something much worse."_

= : =

For the first time in her life, Kaoru was truly, truly afraid, and it seemed that it didn't matter - not to anyone at all.

Not that that was strange. No one had ever cared...not really about her as a person, but as her as...a thing. A prophesized girl. No one cared about **her**.

They cared about what she could and one day **would** be forced to do.

They were now just around half a mile from a city.

"We're going to stop there for the night," the Battousai told her and then abruptly turned away, not waiting for any response on her behalf.

Kaoru was used to that by now. For the past three hours he'd completely ignored her, refusing to acknowledge her presence, nevermind anything she might have to say.

It only took around half an hour for the road to start getting a little more populated and crowded. After a few minutes the Battousai reached back and made her hold onto the back of his jacket so they wouldn't get lost. Kaoru wondered for a moment if this was because he couldn't stand touching her.

The Battousai seemed to be very protective of his personal space. He didn't like, apparently, having anyone come within a few inches of his person unless invited or forced.

Kaoru could half-understand why.

They entered the city far before Kaoru realized they had. This was because she couldn't see through the thick crowds. She instead chose to concentrate on watching her hand gripping the back of the Battousai's coat. She occupied herself speculating what would happen if she were to just let go and try and escape. This idea was almost immediately thrown away. This was the Hitokiri Battousai she was with. He'd find her in an instant, and Kaoru didn't want to face his unholy wrath right now, not when she was this tired.

After a while Kaoru's exhaustion began to overtake her, and she found that she had a hard time keeping her eyes open and the ground began to sway beneath her.

So you can hardly imagine her happiness when the Battousai suddenly stopped in his track and turned to face her with his customary cold cat eyes and told her that they were at the inn they would be staying at. Despite the absolute dislike she was feeling for him, she suddenly burst into the brightest smile she'd probably ever worn.

----

**That's funny...I thought you said you'd be making her miserable.**

_I am._

**Oh, really? So I'm sure that her huge smile is a sign of absolute despair and agony, right?**

_Will you just shut your mouth for once? I know what I'm doing, Battousai._

**-snorts- I'm so fucking sure.**

_I do. So just be quiet._

**Whatever.**

----

But her smile faltered when he simply glared and pulled violently to the left, bringing her with him through a set of doors Kaoru hadn't noticed at first.

And what she saw froze her to the ground.

They were inside a brothel.

There were sofas and chairs littered throughout the large room, and men were everywhere, surrounded by scantily-clad women in either traditional kimonos or...other sorts of outfits that Kaoru had hoped she'd never see.

She turned to the Battousai, wide-eyed with a look of utter confusion and disgust on her face, wishing she could demand what the hell they were doing there, but her voice was stuck in her throat.

And even when her voice returned after a few seconds, she was cut off by a loud, drunken voice.

"Oi...lookie what we've got here..."

Kaoru looked up in plenary terror to the face of a very tall, very intoxicated man.

"Hey girlie...don't you look quite the innocent! C'mon, let's have us some fun!" He reached forward and gripped her arm.

----

**-evil laughter-**

_-silence-_

**What's wrong, Himura? Cat got your tongue?**

Battousai watched quietly as the man began to drag Kaoru away.

----

**Midi**: OOOHHH! What now? Whatever shall happen to our favorite couple? Hmmm? Any guesses? Ah, well. Too bad. But guess what time it is!!! -cackles maniacally and grabs Larcenciel-

**Larcenciel**: NUUU! THE DWARVES!!!

_((Screen goes black and all that can be heard is screams of fright and evil laughter. After a few moments the screen goes back to normal.))_

**Midi**: -standing in the middle of her room, which has magically turned into a stage- And now, ladies and gentlemen --- SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARVES, as portrayed by the fairy Larcenciel!!! -holds up Larcenciel, who is dressed in a Snow White dress and is wearing a wig- Mwuahahhaa!

**Larcenciel**: -is in the same swirly-eyed state as the last show-

**Midi**: And now! -makes Larcenciel walk around-

**Oh dear! Whatever shall I do? My wicked stepmother, AKA the Evil Queen, wants my heart! Thank goodness for that beastly hunter who agreed to take a pig's heart instead! I would have been a goner otherwise!**

_((Walks and suddenly stops in surprise))_

**Oh goodness gracious! A little cottage! I should think I'd like to meet whatever person slash people that live here, whether it be seven dwarves that could eventually save me from my wicked stepmother or a hermit with a bad back!**

_((Flounces through the door and acts startled again))_

**Oh my! Little men!** _((mumbles under breath))_ **I should have known it would have been the first one...Anyway!**

**((Larcenciel spins around quickly and is now wearing all seven dwarve's clothes and sweating like crazy from wearing too many layers of clothing))**

**Why hello there, young girl that just might be a princess that we just might save in the near future!**

_((Swirls - Snow White again))_

**Hello!**

_((Midi sighs and smacks her forehead, deciding suddenly to go through the entire play as quickly as possible, throwing the S.W. dress over Larcenciel's head and then attaching the Prince's cloak to his shoulders and placing the Evil Witch's crown on his head))_

**Oh goodness gracious!...Don't let anyone inside the house!...Ah, would you like an apple my dear?...**_((falls to the ground, acting dead))_**...Oh no, she's eaten a poisen apple! We shall have to place her in a glass case and wait for that dratted Prince Charming to come and kiss her!...**_((pretends to be falling off a cliff and screaming in a high falsetto voice))**...**_**Ahhhhhh!!!...**_((tries to kiss himself but fails and instead leaps to his feet))_**...Oh, Prince Charming! Is this the part where we ride away into the sunset?...Yes, my lovely! We shall ride off on my stereotypically white horse and live happily ever after whether we want to or not!...Oh, my Prince!...Oh, my Princess!!!...**_((crouches down and acts like the dwarves))_**...Thank God she's gone...**

**_THE END!!!_**

-----------

_Preview of the Next Chapter:_

----------

"Is that it then?" Kaoru screamed, struggling to escape from the drunk man's arms. "You're going to let them rape me?! I thought you were a human being!"

Whatever emotion the Battousai thought he'd been feeling disappeared at her words. "Then you were incorrect."

Kaoru glared for a moment, and then gave one last jerk, freeing herself for a moment. "If you deny it, then you are human! Don't think you can fool me! You can fool everyone else, but I see right past your front! You are human, Hitokiri Battousai, and I know it!"

She was soon caught up into the drunkard's arms again and screamed once more as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her. Kaoru almost vomited as he released her mouth and began to drag her down one of the dark halls into what could only be more private room.

The Hitokiri simply stared towards the bar with had no vacant seats, caught between turning left and going after the man who had Kaoru and leaving through the exit. And for the first time in a long time, the Battousai's decision was easy. He chose.

----------

**Midi**: Wow. I just realized how freakin' evil I am....-shrugs- Oh well. I know what happens. Ya'll don't. XD Mwuahahhahahaha! Anyway, I know that there was a lot of confusing stuff in this chapter, but it IS explained later on, I promise. Like the whol Yahiko thing...and his SEARCH...that will be explained at least by Chapter 15. I tell ya what - you review, and I'll update! It's a win/win situation, my friends!!! Oh, and on special request from a few of the readers ((they know who they are)) I have prepared for them a special event - I shall drop Larcenciel in the blender once more. ((Thank goodness all fairies are immortal and that they can't be cut up.)) -grabs Larcenciel, who is yelling insults- Drumroll, please...

_((Drumroll))_

**Midi**: -drops him in the blender and turns it on; after a few seconds, a completely healthy Larcenciel goes flying out and hits the wall so hard he's knocked out; he lies there, swirly-eyed- And there you have it, folks! Larcenciel should be out for a few days, but it sure was entertaining! See ya'll in the next chapter. All flames will be donated to the cold penguins in Antarctica again because they ran out again.

I'd like to ask all Hana Yori Dango fans reading this to visit my Doumyouji/Makino shrine at http : ((two slashes...ya'll know how it works)) hanayoridango.bravehost. com.

Arigato. Bye! ;D


	15. Transfiguration

----------------------

_Opening Notes_

----------------------

**Midi**: ALL TOGETHER NOW - HALLELUJIAH! HALLELUJIAH! HALLELUJIAH! HALLELUJIAH! HALLELUJIAH!

I WAS SO DEPRESSED! MY PARENTS TOOK AWAY MY COMPUTER FOR A MONTH AND A HALF!!! I AM SO SORRY TO HAVE DESERTED YOU, BUT I NOW MAKE MY VALIANT RETURN!!!!! Anyway....

Man, only a few more reviews and I would have had 300 reviews! Alas! Ah, well, I'm happy anyway. We currently stand at 297 reviews and still going strong! This chapter may not be the lengthiest, but I get the feeling a few of you will be very happy with me by the end! ;D Hint-hint, wink-wink, nudge-nudge!

-

_To The Reviewers_:

**Andy**: Glad you're likin' it! Yes, he took her to a brothel. He's such an ass. But he's sexy, so it's okay! XD

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**: I'm so very proud of my ability to make my readers squirm after they've finished reading. But then again, I've always loved to write cliffies – they make people come back for more!

**NB-chan**: Ah, okay! I shall wait patiently ((YEAH RIGHT!)) for your site to get finished up. Good luck with getting it completed! And I'm sorry you almost cried, but then again, that lets me know I must be doing something right! XD

**Illusions-chan**: I really loved reading your analysis of what's been happening. You pick up on clues really well, Illusions-chan, but I can't tell you if any of your ponderings are correct or not for fear that I may spoil the plot! I'm sorry! But still – please continue reviewing because they make me think. And when I have to think about reviewer's comments, I get inspired.

**Angela Himura**: YESH! ALL SHORT PEOPLE MUST STAND TOGETHER AGAINST THOSE THAT WISH TO BRING US DOWN!!!

**Pyrotess**: First of all! –pulls Larcenciel out of a hat and pokes him-

Larcenciel: Hi right back atcha!

Midi: Good boy! -pats him on the back- Back to what I was going to say. Thanks for the reassurances, Pyrotess-chan. It meant a lot to hear that not everybody seems to think I'm a worthless excuse for a human being. –glares pointedly at Chocomic and Princess Cheescake-

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666**: Thanks for the great review, Rinoa! Sorry I made you wait for the update!

**Kao-girl**: I know – I love how Battousai argues with himself! It's so much fun to write their conversations because their personalities clash so considerably! Thanks for reviewing, Kao-girl!

**Liyan**: -hugs back- Thanks for the amazingly long review, Liyan-chan! It's awesome when I get lengthy reviews, because they make my already big head swell even more and I feel loved! . Oh, and you're so flattering! I'm not really that great of a writer. Trust me, I know – I've compared my work to that of some of the classics on and I felt pathetic! XD You have to write down your story and upload it! I wanna read it now! –does a hyper dance- I'm so high off coffee right now that it's more than slightly scary... -grins- Anyway, if you DO write and upload your fic, I give you my SOLEMN PROMISE that I shall read and review! I can't wait to read your next review! :D

**Dragoninuyokai**: -twitches visibly and holds Larcenciel in front of her as a shield- BUNNIES! NU! I SHALL UPDATE! JUST KEEP THE FUZZY CREATURES AWAY!!! Actually, I really do like bunnies! My friends' nickname for me is the Energizer Bunny, because I just keep _'going and going and going'_.

**Evilducktape**: Yesh ma'am! Here's the update! ;D

**Legolasestelstar**: XD Lots of love and hate! I hope this relinquishes any kind feelings! I'm so sad! I dun wanna be hated! –sobs- Okay, I'll feel better if you enjoy the chapter and leave another great review!

**InuLimbo**: XD NO! NOT STAR WARS! –conjures up a light saber just in case- I shall defend myself! I hope this chapter lets me off the hook! –uses Larcenciel as a shield-

**Minsada**: Oh, cool! A new reviewer! Yo, what's up? Believe me, don't be jealous! –sighs heavily- The only reason I even end up getting good grades is because I have to get A's in all subjects or my parents torture me with rubber mallets. Okay, not really, but I get in trouble. And the reason I can write well at night is because I prefer the dark hours of night to daytime. I feel more comfortable in the dark. I'm like an owl. O.O LOL – anyway, thanks for the lengthy review, it was really fun to read. I hope to see you here again!

**Kimi-chan**: Hey Kimi! I remember reading in another fic that your computer was causing you trouble! I hope things get better soon so you can update your fic! I miss reading it! Thanks for the wonderful review.

**RKfan86**: Cool, another new person! Welcome to the story. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, RKfan86! I hope you like the chapter.

**Oyuki**: Hai, I am quite evil! D I can't help it. It's the way I was born! –laughs maniacally- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

**Keirin-Sama**: Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Brittany**: Yeah, Larcenciel's acting skills are somewhat lacking. () I have tried my best to come up with the best machine to use on Larcenciel this time! I hope you approve!

**Satu-ch**an: Yes, Battousai is definitely evil. But that was how I needed to portray him. I figure the more corrupt he seems, the more significant any changes in his personality as the story progresses will be.

**R.C.**: -accepts the Ultra-Blender with awe- It's beautiful...-gets all teary eyed- I can't wait to see Larcenciel flying out of this thing! XD Anyway, yes, you definitely write some of my favorite reviews. I love long reviews. They make me feel a little more mentally secure. Don't ask why. I have an inside joke. It involves monkeys, llamas, and cheese dip. Don't ask.

**Tenshi-no-Hana-chan**: Actually, the love-dovey stuff is coming up pretty soon. The thing is, I really REALLY love character development. It's a thing I'm into. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Zerianyu**: Oh! I feel your pain! I did gymnastics for the first time in two years the other day and I felt like I was gonna die the next day. I've never been so sore in my life. I have to go 4 times a week for 4 hours each practice. I'm a competitive gymnast, so I gotta work hard!

**Some Random Girl**: Hi! Thanks, I'm so glad you like the story. I'm not really into reading yaoi – I mean, I'm not against homosexuality or anything, but I just can't really get into the stories, so I know how you feel and I'm glad that I can offer some relief from the monotony.

**Drain Star**: I hope you enjoy the chapter! –bows-

**LiTtOcHiNeZcHiQ**: XD I repeat-repeat-repeat myself all the time! How the heck am I supposed to remember your name?! OO Can I call you L-chan or something? –tries desperately to sound it out- Head...spinning...

**Whoknoez**: I love your name! It's so cool! XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Amai-Sakume**: I can help you out with that one! There's a pet shop just down the street from my imagination that sells them! I can get you a fairy! Any requests? ;D

**BrokenMarshmallow**: All of my reviewers have such awesome names! I love your penname! It's so cool! XD That's so cool – you're Brazilian? Awesome! I wish I had a real heritage. I'm such a mutt. I've got ancestors from: Ireland, Scotland, Romania, the UK, the Cherokee Native American tribe, Spain...and a lot more places that I can't remember.

**KiwiTenjou**: Please don't kill me! I promise that the cliffy in this chapter isn't nearly as evil...well, actually... can't give any promises on that. D

**CM-chan**: YAY! CM-chan! –gives her a big hug- Where have you been?! UPDATE YOUR FIC, DAMNIT! I missed ya, my friend! Tell me when you update, ne?

**Pixel-the-evil-fairy**: I'm so happy you're enjoying yourself! It puts a smile on my face to hear you're having fun!

**GothicBlacre**: You're so nice! –hugs- I love nice people! Thanks for thinking I have talent. Personally, I think I have diddly-squat, but then again, the author always thinks their own work sucks. Still, it does! XD

**Linda**: Oh goodie! Another new reviewer! –does a happy dance- Welcome to PintheP! I'm so glad you like it! I love Kenshin, but I also love Battousai! I'm so torn!

Sanosuke: -grumpy- Oh, so you automatically forget me, eh?

Midi: OH NO! I love you more than them, Sano! –smooches- I'm sorry!

Sanosuke: -is happy-

**N-chan**: You gave me such a great idea, chica! I'm having him perform The Little Mermaid in the chapter after this! Aw, this is gonna be so much fun to write! XD I'll give you credit for the idea. Anyway, Sano and I DID have a good time! –waggles eyebrows- ;D I'm such a hentai! XD I think you'll like this chapter a lot. Can't wait to hear from you again!

**Captain Stu**: People just LOVE to hate my cliffhangers! XD I'm sorry – I'm evil like that. I hope this makes you feel better!

**The Soultaker**: I'm so glad I inspired you in the ways of being evil! I feel like I've fulfilled one of my purposes in life! TT I'm so touched! I hope you like the chapter and can't wait to hear from you again!

**LadyAkina**: XD No pity? –gasps- Just kidding. Enjoy the chapter and welcome to the story!

**Sessha Himura**: OO I'm not sure if you're review was a flame or a declaration of your hate for the cliffhanger, soâ€sorry if I don't say anything.

**Lendra-chan**: Language! You are challenging my own foul mouth! I'm so proud! TT LOL – anyway, I think you'll like the chapter! ;D

**Punk Wolfie**: NOT THE JELLO! –runs away-

**Demon Darkchild**: D I'm so glad you like the evilness of my story! I know I like writing it. MWUAHAHAHAA!

**Dadsnavygirl831**: Do you mind me asking how old you are? I just turned 17, so I'm not even close to being 18. Wanna know my only woe in life? I'll never be able to drive. I have to hitchhike and beg rides off my friends. It's so pathetic.

**Sakura Nights**: Thank you so much for enjoying the story! I appreciate your compliments and hope that you like the chapter!

**Saiya Winters**: Thanks! I needed it! I hope the good luck paid off and you enjoy yourself!

**Heavenly-wolf-maiden**: You know, everyone says that. –grins-

**Jaiex**: Aw, c'mon! You didn't actually expect me to be NICE? –shudders- Just kidding. I can't resist a good cliffhanger. Damn me, indeed! XD

**Pyramidgirl89**: Ho ho ho! No one has discovered the connection yet, apparently! –grins evilly- No one remembers the one extremely vital detail from the anime series that connects all the characters! Sorry if I'm confusing you, but you'll understand soon.

**Katy**: Thanks for reviewing; it's always nice to hear from the public! XD Hope you enjoy!

Wowsers, people! **49 reviews for one chapter**! -gets all teary-eyed- I'm so honored! Enjoy Chapter 14! -blows nose noisily-

----------------------

_End of Opening Notes_

----------------------

Prepare:

-

Chapter Fourteen

-

Transfiguration

----------------------

Katsura stared at Yahiko for a long moment, studying him. It was as though he was searching him for any sign of dishonesty.

It was hard to tell whether or not the young man was lying - it had been near impossible with his father as well.

"Fine then," Katsura sighed, slamming his fist down onto the table top, feeling not only frustration but exhaustion overtake his body. "You may leave."

Yahiko needed no further orders. He left.

----------------------

Kaoru looked up at the man, positively terrified. "Get away from me!" she shouted, drawing the attention of some of the other men and geishas inside the brothel. When the man refused to acquiesce, the girl turned her light blue eyes to the imposing form of the Hitokiri Battousai, who stood nearby with an air of indifference that practically drove Kaoru to the brink of insanity.

Yellow cat's eyes stared right back at her, freezing her with that same empathetic mirage that he'd displayed when he first approached her a month ago.

"Battousai!" she screamed, staring right back, trying her best to evade the drunkard's wandering hands. "Why are you just standing there?! HELP ME!"

The assassin simply stood there, face neutral and eyes cast downward, but not in shame - it was as thought he was trying to escape the sound of her desperation.

----------------------

**Ah, I get it - are you actually feeling something, Himura?**

_'Fuck off, Battousai!'_

**-smirking- I knew it. What is it that makes this one different? Is it because she complimented you? Thought you had pretty eyes? -sharp laughter- You're pathetic. She's just like every other person you've killed.**

_'I'm not killing her. I'm spoiling her innocence.'_

**Same difference.**

The Battousai's eyes widened slightly at the words.

_Same difference..._

----------------------

"Is that it then?" Kaoru screamed, struggling to escape from the drunk man's arms. "You're going to let them rape me?! I thought you were a human being!"

Whatever emotion the Battousai thought he'd been feeling disappeared at her words. "Then you were incorrect."

Kaoru glared for a moment, and then gave one last jerk, freeing herself for a moment. "If you deny it, then you are human! Don't think you can fool me! You can fool everyone else, but I see right past your front! You are human, Hitokiri Battousai, and I know it!"

She was soon caught up into the drunkard's arms again and screamed once more as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her. Kaoru almost vomited as he released her mouth and began to drag her down one of the dark halls into what could only be more private room.

The Hitokiri simply stared towards the bar with had no vacant seats, caught between turning left and going after the man who had Kaoru and leaving through the exit.

----------------------

**For once I may actually be proud of you, Himura. You're finally doing exactly what I would do. -snickers- Well done.**

The Battousai froze.

_'What you would have done.'_

**-arches eyebrow- Of course. She deserves the pain. She almost changed you, Himura. She almost made you into something you aren't. You are me. You always will be. I won't let that change. -laughs- I'll always be the dominant one...**

And for the first time in a long time, the Battousai's decision was easy. He chose.

----------

"HELP ME, GODAMNIT!" Kaoru screamed again, still fighting but slowly growing weaker. She lifted her leg and kicked backwards into the man's shin. He grunted and shied away for a moment, giving Kaoru just enough time to yank herself free from his grasp and fall to the floor a few feet away. She hissed when she hit her elbow against the side of one of the chairs and there was a sickeningly loud crack.

The man let loose a furious bellow and leapt forward, fist raised, ready to hit her in the face -

- but he never made it that far.

The next thing Kaoru knew, she was being swept up into someone's arms and the man was flying back into the wall behind her.

"That's quite enough."

Kaoru shuddered as the deep rumbling within her savior's chest when he spoke vibrated against her arm and side. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

She was in the arms of the Battousai, and he was scowling.

Her jaw dropped.

That was the first sign of emotion she'd seen since the day they'd left the old dojo. And the anger in his eyes shocked her. She'd never seen anything so vibrant and clear.

It scared her.

"B...Battousai?" she whispered.

----------

**What the hell are you doing, Himura? Put the fucking brat down! This is -**

_'My one chance to do something my way. I'm tired of being you, so just piss off. I'm not you - I'm me. And I don't care what you want, Battousai. So, for once, shut up and stop bothering me._'

**It won't stop here, Himura. She'll keep destroying us - pulling us apart...**

'_There is no we, Battousai. Must I repeat myself? I am me, and I intend to stay that way._'

**Say what you like, then. But no matter how much you despise me, I'll always be here, and one of these days, I'll resurface.**

'_Like hell you will._'

**YOU WILL REMAIN LOYAL TO TOMOE! -screaming- I WILL NOT LET YOU FORGET HER SO EASILY!**

'_She was never mine. She was yours. And besides, I'm not doing anything to ruin what you had with that traitor. I'm living my own life-_'

**DON'T YOU GET IT, HIMURA?! THE LONGER YOU PUT OFF KILLING HER, THE HARDER IT WILL BE IN THE END!**

'_It will never be hard for me to kill. I shall never let go of the bloodthirst. That was your effect, Battousai. Now let me influence myself and no one else._'

But as the Hitokiri looked down at Kaoru, he was beginning to wonder...

----------

The man that had been harrassing Kaoru slowly got to his feet, climbing through the rubble created when he'd flown through a table into the wall.

"Who the hell are you?!" he demanded, glaring at the shorter, red-haired man, who barely even glanced at him. He was instead looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Are you alright, Kamiya?" he asked, voice cold.

Eyes wide, she nodded wordlessly.

"Hm." Battousai slowly lowered her to her feet and then closed his eyes tiredly. "Wait here."

Again, she nodded, simply staring.

The Hitokiri Battousai almost smirked.

Alright, time to relieve some stress.

----------

Kaoru watched, mouth open in shock, as the Battousai used his unsheathed sword to knock the man at the base of his neck and send him sprawling forward onto the ground, out cold.

All around them, people had stopped and were staring, geishas and customers alike simply watching in awe. Kaoru herself had to admit that her captor was not only graceful but extremely fast and more powerful than anyone could guess at first glance.

"Who **is** he?" whispered someone behind her.

"Who knows! What strength! Do you think he's with the Chititaki?"

"Yeah right. Everyone knows the Chititaki only have fighters, not swordsman."

"Yeah, well then is he with the Katsura Group? I hear they've been working the black market and hiring assassins to guard the materials."

Kaoru flinched visibly at the mention of her 'Uncle' and squeezed her eyes closed, refusing to think about him.

-

_"You will obey me, Kaoru." _

_She looked up defiantly into his eyes and was rewarded with a slap across the face._

_"You will obey."_

_"...yes, sir."_

_-_

"Kamiya?"

Her head shot up quickly at the sound of her name. The Battousai was standing right in front of her, looking a little tired. "We're leaving."

Kaoru nodded and obediantly followed him out of the brothel and away from the scene.

----------

Why did I save her?

To be separate from Battousai?

Or...

No. I'm imagining things.

The Hitokiri glanced over at the young girl walking beside him, observing in what he hoped was a casual way how truly black her hair was and what a light shade of blue her eyes were.

What am I saying?!

She's a child...a child...the one thing holding me back from satisfaction.

Why let her live?

"Battousai?"

Surprised, he almost and looked over only to be captured by her eyes and frozen solid.

"Er...I..." Kaoru began, fidgiting under his intense stare. "I...I just wanted t-to thank you."

His eyebrows shot up ever so slightly. "There's something wrong with you, Kamiya," he told her, voice disdainful yet touched with amazement.

She immediately glared at him, stopping in her tracks as the hordes of people continued moving along the opposite way, pushing their way through and knocking her from side to side.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded, actually poking him in the chest. "I try to be polite, and this is what I get?!"

He gazed at her coolly.

"How is it that you're thanking me for me for trying to hurt you?"

His words made her lower her eyes. She gulped and wrung her hands.

Why **was** she thanking him?! He should be apologizing...right?

But...nonetheless...he **had** saved her...so....

"Still," she pressed, avoiding his gaze. "You ended up helping me in the end."

When he said nothing, she looked up anxiously to see him simply staring at her.

His eyes frightened her.

They were intense as always, but a much darker shade of amber...much more forboding. In fact...they looked as though they were...

----------

"You really are rather annoying," whispered the Battousai before leaning forward and grabbing her chin to pull her face forward.

----------

...lustful.

----------

Minsada requested that all flames be sent to The Society for the Prevention of Extramarital Sex! It's a real organization, folks, so let's all wish those flames adieu! So many of you were angry with my cliffy last time - I can't wait to see the reaction this time! XD I'm so mean! -laughs-

Anyway, here's the chapter preview:

----------

_Preview of Next Chapter_

----------

"Katsura-sama?"

Katsura cast an annoyed look over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow at the intruder. "Yes, what is it? I'm busy."

The lackey swallowed hard, knowing that his employer was NOT going to be happy when he informed him of the events that had taken place.

"I have some rather bad news, sir."

This fully captured Katsura's attention. He turned all the way around and sat down, eyes buring with apprehension.

"Well? What is it, man? Spit it out!"

The employee swalled again, handing slick with sweat. "The spies from Kyoto have returned with the information that...that Kamiya...is no longer a virgin." He bit his lip and clenched his fists. "And apparantly it was the Battousai's...**personal**...doing...."

----------

**Midi**: Well, home-chickens - please review! I've missed all of you and hope you haven't taken me for dead! I LOVE YOU!!!

**Larcenciel**: PLEASE REVIEW!

-Midi and Larcenciel hug and sob hopelessly into each others' shoulders, begging the readers' forgiveness-

**Midi**: And now - I promised to try out a little present I have recieved on our favorite fairy! -grins slyly at Larcenciel-

**Larcenciel**: -flinches- Wh-whuh?

**Midi**: -takes out the Ultra Blender- I recieved this little gift from a good, good friend of mine, my little fairy muse! And now it is time to test it! MWUHAHAHAHHAAA! -grabs him and throws him inside unceremoniously before turning it on-

**Larcenciel**: -goes flying out, screaming something about pancakes-

**Midi**: Now if that's not entertainment, then I don't know what is!


	16. Versatile

----------------------

_Opening Notes_

----------------------

**Midi**: Aha! I'm so happy! I got 350 reviews! What then?! Anyway, the reason I didn't update sooner is a simple one. My computer crashed. I swear, these viruses are getting worse and worse every day. I don't know what's wrong people these days: trying to make other people's computer go **BOOM**. I'm really sorry. I've been so inconsistent and I feel like an asshole. Please, please forgive me. T-T

_To The Reviewers_:

**Midi**: Ugh, I'm sorry, guys. I'm just too out of it to do review responses this time. I'll start up again in the next chapter. Again - please forgive me for being absent so long! But wait - someone, a certain someone who shall, for once, remain nameless, acted like a real BITCH in their review and when I got back I wanted to give them a good kick up the ass, but since I'm trying to cut back on violence ((HA! Like that'll ever really happen...)), I've decided to be nice and respond to their review. Be happy I'm letting you stay anonymous.

Here's the deal: If I'm ever gone for a significant amount of time, then guess what - it's probably:

A. Not my fault.  
or  
B. For a very important reason. I don't like leaving my readers in the dark on purpose.

This is my story, may I remind you, and I've been working my ass off to write it well. I really don't appreciate it when people such as yourself review and tell me what a bitch I am for not writing fast enough. Do YOU want to write the story? I seriously doubt it.

I'd also like to take this moment to remind you all that I am, in fact, epileptic and suffer from as many as twenty seizures a week. This not only cuts back on the time I have to write, it also keeps me off the computer. Why? Because of all the flashing lights that appear in some pop ups. Whether you knew it or not, flashing lights can trigger seizures in people with epilepsy. I have had a very hard time dealing with my disorder, and it only makes it worse when people literally cuss me out when they have no idea of the circumstances.

So, for God's sake if not my own and the other readers', just shut up and get off my case. I'm tired of it. Seriously. I'm not going to stop writing if you leave these sorts of reviews, but I sure as hell may take longer in updating just to piss you off. Besides, it just so happens that you left that nasty little review on my birthday. It also just so happened to ruin my entire day. I hope you're happy with yourself.

Really.

----------------------

_End of Opening Notes_

----------------------

Set:

-

Chapter Fifteen

-

Versatile

----------------------

Kaoru was frozen - she could only stand, staring, as the Battousai leaned in further, and further, and further...

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she cried, but the crimson-haired man slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her into his chest, face close up to hers.

"Stop it!" she screamed into his hand, her voice muffled but still loud. She tried to pull away, but her efforts were proving to be fruitless.

"Shut up!" he hissed into her ear, and she was strikingly aware of the feeling of his hot breath on her shoulder and neck. "Be quiet. Of all the times I've told you to do something, make this the time you fucking obey!"

She looked up into his eyes and saw a lingering fraction of what may have been -

Kaoru immediately silenced herself.

_Maybe this isn't what I think it is_, she thought frantically, scanning the crowds with her eyes as a thought formed in her mind.

----------

_This is no time to play around. He's here._

_Damn, just when it was getting good, too._

Battousai stopped himself and instead pulled the girl into his arms, hand covering her mouth and glancing around, feeling unusually protective.

Why am I even defending her? If I simply kill her now, it will all be over. I will be free. There won't be any more pain.

But he just as soon realized he couldn't.

He wouldn't.

Slowly, as not to hurt Kaoru, he slid them downward until they were both crouching among the swiftly moving feet of the crowds surrounding them.

"Listen to me," he whispered just loudly enough for her to hear him but to keep his voice hidden from their hunter. "I know that you can't trust me right now, Kamiya, but I need you to do as I say."

Kaoru's eyes wide with what may have been fear, or what may have been surprise at his rare gentleness, nodded quickly.

Battousai nodded in a mirror reflection of her own actions and then removed his hand from her lips. "Go back towards the brothel, but do not enter. Walk just below the outside roof. There are vases lined up along the wall. Hide behind them and wait for me to come and get you. Don't let yourself be seen. Stay close to the ground."

Without a word, Kaoru took a deep breath and disappeared into the crowds.

The Battousai watched her go in silence and then raised himself up to his feet...

...just in time to look up into cold, blue eyes.

"Aoshi," he greeted apathetically.

The tall man stared down at him from underneath dark bangs.

There was a short pause.

"Himura."

----------

Kaoru hurried along through the thick mass of people, trying to avoid swinging bags of groceries as she made her way as quickly as possible toward the vases lining the brothel wall. After dodging countless amounts of produce, she finally found herself almost face-to-face with one of the tall vases.

Not even stopping to get a good look at the engravings carved into the clay, she immediately planted herself carefully between the third vase to the back and the brick wall. Once she had acquired a comfortable position, she allowed herself the pleasure of no longer holding back the tears that had filled her eyes. She could deny it as much as she wanted - she was afraid. It seemed like she was always afraid these days.

:-:-:

_Kaoru stared down at the bodies that had once been her father and cousin, and felt next to nothing. It was strange - when her mother had died, she'd cried and cried and cried, but as she looked upon the corpses of the last of her relatives, she felt nothing._

_Nothing._

_"See how much I love you?" said a voice from behind her. Kaoru turned to look into the eyes of a man she'd only seen once before but hadn't liked from the beginning. "They were going to hurt you, Kaoru. I saved you. See how much I love you?"_

_As she glanced back down at her father's dead body, Kaoru saw._

_She saw._

:-:-:

The memory only made the tears multiply. She remembered that day more clearly than her mother's face. She thought life had been bad after her mother died, but that day proved her wrong.

:-:-:

_It was dark._

_It had never been this dark when Mother was alive. _

_Not even when Mother had died._

_Dark, but...._

_Never **this** dark. _

_"Kaoru?"_

_The voice was muffled since it came from the outside. Kaoru was breathing heavily. It felt as though she was suffocating, but she managed a short answer._

_"Yes?"_

_"We're almost there," the voice continued. "I promise that when we get to my house everything will be okay. Your father will never hurt you again."_

_She said nothing as footsteps faded into the darkness, but she was thinking. Even he couldn't take away her thoughts._

_Father never hurt me._

_You're the one that hurts me, Uncle Katsura._

----------

The Battousai's face was placid as he and the man who had at one time been his friend considered each other.

"I'm not here to fight you, Himura," Aoshi said, voice quiet. "Not today."

Battousai gaze flickered to Aoshi's waist and then back up. "Obviously, since you aren't carrying your weapons."

A long time ago, Aoshi would have smiled at such a remark, but this man no longer smiled. He hadn't smiled in ten years, and Battousai was one of the only people who knew why.

"Are you willing to converse? I really don't feel like arguing. I'll speak my peace and leave you for once."

Battousai didn't even flinch at his offer and instead gave a curt nod to signify his consent.

The much taller man blinked slowly once and began to speak:

"Do not stop to interrupt me. Pray just listen. I won't be staying long. I'm currently under the employment of someone that would very much like to see you dead, Himura. I'm not really into killing for no particular reason anymore. If you give back the girl, then I'll leave you be. But if you should choose, God forbid, to keep her in your custody, then I'm afraid I'll have to return at what will probably be an extremely inconvenient time. Think over what I've said. I'll be back in three days for your answer."

----------

Kaoru was still cowering against the wall when the Battousai reached down and pulled her up against his chest once more. She was shivering.

"Alright, Kamiya. Time to get you some sleep."

Battousai paused for a moment, wondering if the sudden idea he'd had would wound his pride in the least. Rolling his eyes at his stupidity and the level to which he was sinking, he pulled her behind him and drew her up onto his back.

Kaoru gaped in silent shock, but decided that if she protested he might reconsider, and she seriously doubted that she had the strength to walk. The Battousai's back proved to be quite warm despite his distant and cold attitude.

----------

She's asleep, isn't she.

Battousai could tell. Her breathing had grown deep and even. He was almost glad for the deepness of her resting. As he stood by the bed of the room he'd rented, he was glad. He didn't know if he would have been able to control himself otherwise.

In more ways than one.

He carefully and caringly unwrapped her from around his back and lay her gently on top of the comforter. He didn't wish to wake her.

Her face was pale in the moonlight, and her hair fell into her closed eyes. For the barest of a moment, before he could control himself, he reached down brushed the few strands away from her face, running his fingertips along the soft skin of her cheek.

His control was wavering.

There was a strict silence, but something -

----------

Kaoru could feel something brush against her cheek, even though she was deeply asleep. It was warm, and felt like the caress her mother used to give her every night before she fell into slumber. She leaned into the warmth and her eyes opened for the barest of an instant. It wasn't her mother standing above her, but someone she'd come to care for, if surprisingly, just as much. It had been an almost instant transference of opinion, but it was almost eventual as well. Amber eyes, not so cold as they usually appeared, stared down silently at her. Crimson hair was sweeping down around his face. A few of the soft strands brushed against her neck and she gave him a soft smile. "Hello."

----------

- woke her. The blue, dreamy emotion that filled her eyes, the beautiful smile, and the soft greeting were too much for even the Battousai to resist. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth gently to hers, savoring the warmth of her lips.

----------

Her eyes slid closed again. She was, for the first time in a long time, content.

----------

"Katsura-sama?"

Katsura cast an annoyed look over his shoulder and arched an eyebrow at the intruder. "Yes, what is it? I'm busy."

The lackey swallowed hard, knowing that his employer was NOT going to be happy when he informed him of the events that had taken place.

"I have some rather bad news, sir."

This fully captured Katsura's attention. He turned all the way around and sat down, eyes buring with apprehension.

"Well? What is it, man? Spit it out!"

The employee swallowed again, hands slick with sweat. "The spies from Kyoto have returned with the information that...that Kamiya...is no longer a virgin." He bit his lip and clenched his fists. "And apparantly it was the Battousai's...**personal**...doing...."

Katsura immediately leapt to his feet.

"**_WHAT?!_**"

----------

_Preview of Next Chapter_

The letter was short and abrupt, and there was no return adress, but he knew who it was from. Aoshi's eyes scanned the page, and he was not surprised at the content.

_To: Aoshi Shinamori  
From: ------_

_We will no longer be requiring the presence of the annointed person. We will now be requiring his death, as well as that of Kamiya Kaoru. We expect you to fulfill the demands Aoshi. You owe us a great deal. Do not let them excape._

----------

**Midi**: No one requested any particular places to donate flames, but I'm thinking I'll simply throw the flame I recieved for Chapter Thirteen right down the toilet. Usually I'd throw it right back at the reader who did the flaming, but I seriously don't think that they're even worth it this time.

I've got one personal message to send out to a special reader, but other than that: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I really will try to update more quickly.

**BLONDE GOTH**: OH MY GOD!!! Where have you **been**, chica?! We have missed you!!! _-_glomps_-_ I hope you're sticking around this time, my friend!


	17. OMAKE EXTRA! Disguised Author's Notes

****

----

**_!!!OMAKE SPECIAL!!!_**

----

Kaoru gazed deeply into Kenshin's eyes. "I love you."

"No, I love you," he replied.

"No, I love you."

"No, I love you!"

"Fine, I love you more."

"No, I love you more!"

"You know what? Maybe this isn't going to work out."

"Whatever. Farewell!"

And they both disappeared into opposite sunsets.

-----

_**Special Author's Note**_

-----

**Midi**: Okay, the only reason I even have that piece of crap that I daren't call writing at the top is because we aren't allowed to post AN only chapters. So. Here are the notes:

Ahem: I've been thinking about lowering the rating of this story to PG-13. Reasons? Listed below:

**1.** I seriously don't see anything wrong with the content that might get me in trouble language-wise. Lots of PG-13 stuff has the 'f' word, as I so tentatively use it here.  
**2.** The violence is, and always will be, I'm afraid, very undetailed. I've never been good at describing blood and gore. In some ways I'm glad I've never been good at describing blood and gore. -shudders-  
**3.** Any sex scenes won't be on They will also only be mandatory. When I get around to writing a lemon, it will be on a completely different site. Probably on an extra page of my blog or personal site.

So there it is. Now here's what I'd like ya'll to do for me. In your reviews, please tell me whether you think it'd be okay for me to lower the rating from R to PG-13. Thanks, and sorry to disappoint you considering these are notes and not an actual chapter. Gomen nesai. -sweatdrops-

**- Faithful authoress -**

**Midi Tenshi**


	18. His

----------------------

_Opening Notes_

----------------------

**Midi**: I'm feeling a tad bit faint, everyone... -swoons and is caught in the nick of time by Sanosuke, who says nothing but puts her down on her bed and then stands at attention-

**Larcenciel**: Ahem. You'll have to forgive the angel girl, because she has good reasons for being faint. She recieved almost 100 reviews for the last chapter, and I think she's a little freaked out by it. Y'see, after Chapter One, she only recieved 3 reviews. Think about it, ladies and gents - to, within the span of a few months, move from 3 reviews per chapter to 100? Might make you a little swoon-y as well.

**Midi**: -suddenly reawakes- T-T Thank you all so much for your unconditional support and love! You have no IDEA how much your reviews and thoughtfullness means to me, especially since I'm going through such a hard time right now. I appreciate it greatly, everyone. -gives everyone a ribbon with the words "I'm one of the coolest readers ever!" stamped on it. -sniffs and bursts into loud sobs- I LOVE YOU ALL! -blows nose noisily-

**Larcenciel**: O.o Right. Anyway- because Midi is so "up-to-her-chin" in shit...-is slapped upside the head-

**Midi**: - -() I'm not up to my chin in shit, I'm just extremely busy. I finally got my original fiction up at FP. net and it's demanding. -sighs-

**Larcenciel**: -rubs the back of his head tenderly- As I was saying, because Midi is so **_busy_**, she doesn't have time to write individual review responses, so she's resorted to the lowest of low methods - simply writing down everyone's name that reviewed and sending you all one BIG thank you.

**Midi**: Yes, it's low, even for me, and I hope you'll all forgive me. There are a few people I had to write replies to, but if I didn't reply to your review, PLEASE don't take it personally, because it has nothing to do with personal relations, I swear! Thanks for helping me make the decision to lower the rating to PG-13, by the way! The majority of you gave it the okay, so it's been done. THANKS! Guess what this chapter's partly about? Kenshin's past! We begin to learn of what exactly turned him into a manslayer and exactly how he knows Aoshi (although the hints in that are subtle to the extreme) and of Tomoe's significance. (I bet no one will get that. Anyone that guesses right gets a cookie!)In the next chapter I plan to write of Kaoru's past and of how she knows Sanosuke. I hope you enjoy it!

And now onto more serious matters. (There are always more serious matters when it comes to me, huh?) I've been in extremely pathetic medical condition lately. I think the majority of you know that already, but I must reinforce that fact. Barely a few hours after I posted the last chapter on November 7th, I was sent to the hospital in downtown Columbus (I'm currently in OH) and was there for three days hooked up to a machine because I had an EXTREMELY bad seizure. My seizures have become so bad and so frequent that my parents are pulling me out of school, classifying me as a Special Ed. kid, and bringing a home instructor from the school board. I'm just glad that I only have to put up with this for a few months before I head off to college. -sighs sadly- I think you can see my dilema and I hope you forgive me.

-

_To The Reviewers_:

Chapter 15

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666** (By the way, Rinoa-chan, Kaoru is still a virgin. I'm sorry you were confused!), **Kaoru4**, **LadyAkina**, **battosaichick01**, **BloodWolfie** (-glomps back, but is scared away by the chainsaw- Sweetie, you can be a little scary sometimes! XD), **Saiya Winters**, **Kawaii Thief Kitsune**, **Lynn-Minmay**, **Tenshi-no-Hana-chan** (-sighs dreamily along with you-), **Zerianyu** (MERCY ME! You are NOT the reviewer! Goodness no! I love ya, Zerianyu! You're one of my best reviewers, so don't think you did something wrong! :D), Dragon-Inu-hanyou, **legolasEstelstar** (I was born in Spain and I'm taking Spanish this year, so I guess the answer to your question is yes and no. XD), **whoknoez**, **Dagorwen of Ithilien** (Ah, another LOTR fan,I presume? My best friend is obsessed with Lord of the Rings! I love your name.), **janelel**, **Jouko-chan** (I'm so happy that I made you happy! T-T), **NB-chan** (-hugs- You're the best, NB-chan! You have no need to apologize, but I really appreciate it anyway. -sniffs- I swear, it's people like you that make this whole writing thing worthwhile.), **BLONDE GOTH** (It's my buddy! YAY! Like I could forget you, Goth! It just doesn't work like that! I've been mourning your absence since you disappeared!), **S3r3nity**, **pixel-the-evil-fairy**, **Jaiex** (I LOVE YOU TOO!), **geoffrey**, **Hiei's Ice Maiden** (Kick-ass name, my friend.), **CM-chan** (YOU HAVE RETURNED! -glomps- I missed you! -digs through stacks of paper and pulls you from the bottomless pit- Dun leave like that again, CM-chan! You were greatly missed! T-T).

Disguised Author's Notes

**Shin1** (XD You know what, I've decided that you are awesome and I love you. You may proudly call yourself one of my favorite readers, even though you've only reviewed once! You're the best, Shin! -glomps-), **Keyiotuo ( Kyoto )**, **Zerianyu**, **Kao-gurl**, **legolasEstelstar**, **Dagorwen of Ithilien**, **Liyan** (Liyan, my friend! Nice to see you! XD You're just as perverted as I am, aren't you?! Smut, smut, smut. Just the word makes me feel all tingly inside. Be patient, sweetie. You'll get your smut. -cackles maniacally- Good to see you, by the way. -is totally back to normal...well, as normal as possible-:D), **Tenshi-no-Hana-chan** (You know, that's one of the main reasons I lowered the rating. XD MORE REVIEWS!), **samuraiduck27**, **RokaChik3**, **BlackDeathAngel** (Thank you so much for your wonderful review!), **janelle**, **S3r3nity**, **rain angst**, **wolfkin** (THANK YOU! Aw, you're so cool. T-T), **Hiei's Ice Maiden **(O.O -is scared witless-),** kaoru3**, **Reignashii**, **BloodWolfie**, **Bradybunch4529** (T-T -sobs happily- You just wrote one of my favorite reviews of all time. You're definitely rating in the top 5! -hugs- You're so cool, Bradybunch-chan!!!), **ckat**, **KetsuekiTenshi**, **Saiya Winters**, **Crystal Winds**, **aries**, **Pego5678** (O-O...T-T Wow! Thank you so much!), **De Lazy Lime**, **inulyoukai's cousin**, and **Dragon-Iu-hanyou**.

----------------------

_End of Opening Notes_

----------------------

Forgo:

-

Chapter Fifteen

-

His

----------------------

- - - ....- - -

_"NO!! STAY BACK!!!" _

_A young boy with wild red hair threw his arms protectively over his head, trying to avoid the sword that was swinging above him viciously._

_"NO!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"_

_The man above him simply glared and swung the sword down once more. The boy tried to dodge again, but leapt too late, and the tip of the blade met the side of his cheek, carving a long, bloody gash._

_It would one day be a horrible scar._

_"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY WON'T YOU –"_

- - - ....- - -

The dream usually ended there, but sometimes it wouldn't. It would go on and on and on...replaying in his mind for so long that it almost drove him insane countless times. There was no stopping the pain, the memories...the hatred that stemmed from them. They haunted him, toying with his intellect and brinking him to the brink of insanity before letting go again, only to laugh mockingly before they began a new approach. They were deadlier each time they came. Each time they struck him, always at night, he would feel the blood lust he longed to settle as the true manslayer within stirred restlessly, struggling with no abandon, no limit, begging tobe let free, if only to taste the iron bile of blood one more time....

The slayer wanted to cause him pain. As much pain as possible. Enough that it would make him let go - make him cry and give up his control. The manslayer within would whisper words of horror and terror in his host's ears, try and force him to release him. One teardrop - that's all it would take.

And Himura Kenshin, the man inside the manslayer, would refuse to weep. He didn't cry. He hadn't cried since her death, and his tears were what had gotten him caged in the grasp of the manslayer in the first place. He didn't need to cry. Not for a long time after. He killed instead. He killed and he killed and he killed without stopping, every last one of the people that had been accessories to the murder, until there was only one person left. And the only way he could get to him was through someone else.

- - - ....- - -

_Kenshin stared quietly at the woman standing under the cherry blossoms. It was the tree that had stood on the Himura estate for years, but it had always been barren of flowers. That is, until she arrived. She was four years his senior and beautiful. Tomoe. He didn't know her last name, nor did he see any reason to learn it. She was alway simply Tomoe- beautiful, patient, kind Tomoe that never, ever seemed tonotice him._

- - - ....- - -

That had been the most surprising of all. This girl, this...Kamiya Kaoru...what was she exactly? Kenshin didn't ask questions, of himself or anyone else, so he simply let it stand as a statement.

What was she.

Was she a girl? Was she a woman? A fool? An angel? A demon?

It seemed like she changed with every instant. Fear turned into anger, anger into hate, and then suddenly she'd be laughing and teasing him as though he weren't who he was at all.

- - - ....- - -

_As the petals fell, Kenshin watched the older woman carefully. What he wouldn't give to be by her side every waking and unwaking moment...for all eternity..._

- - - ....- - -

It didn't make any sense. How could he betray his past and actually hope for a future?

**You're disgusting, Himura. I will not allow you to abandon Tomoe!**

It was something the man had been told countless times from the demon inside his head and for a while he'd agreed thoroughly. But now....

...but now what? The Battousai was, for once, right. Himura Kenshin was no longer Himura Kenshin, but simply Battousai, and the Battousai had no one. Tolerated no one. Needed no one.

Except...

...except....

- - - ....- - -

_Tomoe looked up at him with painfilled eyes and the fluttering of her eyelashes as they closed in agony almost drove Kenshin into madness. "T-Tomoe..." he whimpered, eyes filled suddenly with tears. It was shameful for a man in his twenties to cry, which was considered a sign of weakness, but he no longer cared. The only thing that mattered was the blood on his shirt, the blood on the ground, and the blood on her skin..._

- - - ....- - -

...except for some reason pain of love for a woman was what inspired, created, and gave birth to Battousai the Manslayer...

----------------------

Aoshi found the envelope on the floor when he awoke. It was so perfectly placed that he knew that somehow the deliverer had entered the room to leave it. His own unawareness shocked him and he cursed himself for having drank a little too much the night before. The letter was short and abrupt, and there was no return adress, but he knew who it was from. Aoshi's eyes scanned the page, and he was not surprised at the content.

_To: Aoshi Shinamori  
From: ------_

_We will no longer be requiring the presence of the annointed person. We will now be requiring his death, as well as that of Kamiya Kaoru. We expect you to fulfill the demands Aoshi. You owe us a great deal. Do not let them excape._

----------------------

Kaoru was vaguely aware of an out-of-place feeling of comfort surrounding her for a few moments before she woke. She was in a cloud of serenity, a dazy haze brought on by sleepiness and a wonderful memory just on the brink of being remembered. Something good had happened. Something...

She almost gasped when she realized what had happened and what she had allowed. For a moment she panicked, eyes snapping open as she sat straight up and checked to make sure that her clothes were still on and she was alone in the bed.

They were and she was.

A sigh of relief swept through her. It must have been a dream...a strange dream...but a dream....

"You're awake."

The cool voice startled Kaoru and she immediately spun around, searching for the owner, but unfortunately, she was sitting at the edge of the bed and instead fell forward...

...only to find herself in the arms and staring into the eyes of the Battousai, who was staring at her with a very blank expression. Kaoru, remembering the feel of his lips on her own, turned bright red and pulled away as though struck. At her actions, the man in front of her seemed a little amused. She huffed. "What're you laughing at?" she demanded, crossing her arms defiantly, not even noticing how easily she had learned to pick up on his hidden emotions. To her surprise, he considered her quietly instead of putting a sword to her throat and telling her to shut the hell up.

"You don't remember then."

Kaoru arched a very confused eyebrow. "Huh?" she blurted stupidly, and then afterwards cursed herself for. The Battousai only raised his eyebrows a fraction of an inch and turned around for a moment. Kaoru, curious as to what he was doing, poked her head over his shoulder and peered down to see that he was gathering up a peeled orange. He didn't even jump when her hair fell forward over his shoulder. Instead he shrugged her chin off of his shoulder and slowly offered her the orange with an outstretched hand. She blinked at him in surprise, but then gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you," she whispered softly and he nodded.

----------------------

And as things were going, it seemed as though pain of love for a woman was going to end him...

----------------------

**Midi**: I'm sorry it was so short, but this and the next chapter will be coming out in almost immediate order because they're basically just summarizing the leading characters and they break off Part One of PintheP and move us into Part Two. It'll make sense later, I promise. I'm sorry to say that I don't have a chapter preview simply because I have no earthly idea what I'm going to say in the next chapter other than tell of Kaoru's past. T-T I apologize, meh friends! Forgiiiiive meeeeee..

**Larcenciel**: -flitting about the room- Make this Christmas a good one and REVIEW!


	19. Another Disguised Author's Notes

**:Disguise:**

Kenshin and Kaoru love each other. **The End**.

----------------------

_Special Post - Words from the Author_

----------------------

**Midi**: You know, I just finished reading a wonderful Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction, and it's made me realize quite a few things. Some of the writers on this site are just plainlegendary. Everyone's read their stories, everyone loves their stories, and everyone knows about their stories. And then there are people like me. The writers that wallow in the background, simply writing for the sake of it. It makes me question any artistic ability I even have. Am I a good writer? Am I actually creative, or is that a figment of unreality created by false hope and unwarranted loyalty from readers? It's a frightening thought that I suppose most writers have every once in a while. It just happens to come up around me a lot more often.

Please don't think that this is spineless hounding for attention or pity. I need neither, truly. This is simply a spilling of the soul, if you will, and it's all totally rhetorical. No answers need to be provided.

I suppose what I'm really getting at, is this: I want to be one of those writers. I can name a few off the top of my head: **Thunk**, **deleria**, **Linay**...if you're a fanfiction lover, then there's no doubt in my mind that you've heard of them before. It's impossible not to have considering all of the classics in fanfiction they've created. I want to be known like they are, and I feel ashamed of myself for feeling so.

So here's the center question...is that shame warranted or is it alright for me to feel so? I don't want any of my readers to be offended by anything I say, but I just don't know if reviews are always enough. They're certainly the driving force that hits home, but will my writing ever influence anyone else's? Will I ever be able to move people like I'd like to? Make them laugh? Make them cry? Will I ever be** good enough**?

This, which hurts my pride to say, has been haunting me for quite some time. Am I ever really going to stand out to anyone? Am I ever going to...bewrite oneof those stories thatis so wonderfulit's got a million different readers nominatingit for awards? Am I ever going to write one of those stories that actually wins? I have no idea, and this is a scary thought.

I write because I love to write and I know that it is my true calling in life. But, when all things are considered, isn't that why half the people on this site are writing? Because they believe it's their destiny? This thought alone makes me wonder whether or not it's even worth it. I know I don't write as well as some. I could never create anything as beautiful as _Catharis_, a wonderful Enishi/Kaoru fanfiction by **deleria** and the one I just finished reading, in fact. I just...feel so insignificant that it makes me want to feel something, but I'm not sure whether I want to cry or laugh or just give up. Is it worth it?

Will I ever be good enough?

I have no idea, and I'm absolutely terrified.

**- Midi Tenshi -**


	20. Hers

----------------------

_Opening Notes_

----------------------

**Midi**: Whoa . . . talk about making a girl feel hypocritical, self-pitying, and uncaring of her wonderful, wonderful readers. -sweatdrops- Get this: I post that God-forsaken note, go into a deep dark depression, and go on vacation. When I get back, it's only to find: A million, billion, zillion heartfelt reviews from my readers, an invite to nominatePintheP in the Kaleidoscope Awards for RK Fanfiction, **and** seven late Christmas presents, all things I'd wanted. Talk about a WAKE-UP call. -rolls eyes and slaps herself in the head- I cannot truly express how much better ya'll made me feel. I really don't deserve anyone's devotion, nevermind yours! I'm not going to go on and on and on about boring crap, I'm just gonna go straight to the story.

**Larcenciel**: Yeah right. -flits around annoyingly- You know that she's going to write more notes. She always does.

**Midi**: -eyebrow twitches and she slaps the dumbass into the ground- Stupid . . . -grumble- . . . .Eh, this is the first time I've ever used a song in this story, but I just had to. I've narrowed it down to two songs that fit the main characters best. Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday for Battousai ("I walk alone . . ." How very true.) and Only Lonely by Hootie & the Blowfish for Kaoru ("I spend my nights imagining your face, your touch - then I realize that I don't even know your name . . ." Damn, it kicks ass.) So, in point fact, I'm writing this chapter using the H&theB song, and then I'll be replacing the last chapter with a modified verson that uses the Greenday song. Just so ya'll know. I thought BofBDreams really fit Battousai the first timeI heard it. I like it so much, I got the MP3 to play when people read my blog. XD

By the way - the reason there was no Chapter Preview last time is because we're halfway through the story, everyone! We're past **Part One: Rise** and we're entering the wide, wide territory of **Part Two:Fall**. Have fun!

_To The Reviewers_:

Er . . .no reviews simply because there are waaaay too many . . .

----------------------

_End of Opening Notes_

----------------------

End:

-

Chapter Sixteen

-

Hers

----------------------

**Hello again  
Your words, they make me smile  
As I drift away  
In my little room upstairs **

-

- - - ....- - -

_"This isn't what Mommy wanted me to do, Uncle," said a young girl, bright blue eyes wide. "Didn't Mommy say I was supposed to stay with S-" She was caught mid-sentence as suddenly the ground flew out from underneath her feet and she suddenly couldn't breathe. _

_"Your mother is gone," were the harsh words that rang in her ears. He must have been in an especially bad mood. "So it doesn't really matter anymore what she wanted, Kaoru. She left you. They both did. So I suggest you get used to being here. Just shut up and get used to it."_

_Wide eyes widened even further and no more words left the little girl's mouth for a long, long time._

- - - ....- - -

**Oh I spend my nights  
Imagining your face - your touch  
Then I realize  
That I don't even know your name **

-

Kaoru Kamiya was born in Tokyo when her mother was twenty-three and her father was thirty-five. She had no brothers or sisters, but it didn't seem to matter much since she grew up right next door to a boy two years her senior, Sanosuke Sagara. He'd always been a lot like a brother to her, so she did not lament about the absence of siblings. It would have been pointless, she realized at a young age, to as Mommy and Daddy for a little brother or sister, seeing as when she was six, her parents had informed her that Mommy couldn't have any more children.

-

**If we could share our time  
Would I disappoint your fantasies?  
I believe that you could be the one I'm needing **

-

So, instead of complaining, Kaoru smiled. She smiled. Always smiled. She needed to make everyone happy. Mommy, Daddy, Sanosuke . . . they all deserved to be very, very happy.

- - - ....- - -

_Smile, smile, smile, . . . _

_Kaoru, you've just got the most beautiful smile, honey. You should smile more. _

_Smile? _

_Yes, smile. Don't you know how much prettier you are when you smile? It makes Mommy and Daddy very happy to see you smile._

_Kaoru doesn't like smiling._

_But why?_

_Kaoru?_

_Smiling makes her face hurt. Kaoru has been smiling for a long, long time. _

_What do you mean? You were just crying yesterday._

_That's not what Kaoru means. _

_. . . Then what do you mean?_

- - - ....- - -

-

**'Cause I'm  
Only lonely on the inside  
Didn't mean to take away your dreams  
Only lonely on the indside  
When you close your eyes to your deepest thoughts**

-

Smile, smile, smile, . . .Daddy liked taking pictures, so Kaoru would let him take millions of them everyday. Always smiling.

Always. Because if she wasn't smiling, then Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be happy. And Kaoru wanted them to be happy. So happy.

So years and years later, Kaoru was still smiling. It hurt, but she couldn't stop. The last time she stopped, Mommy and Daddy suddenly weren't there. Sanosuke was gone too. Uncle told her that he wasn't dead. He had just gone away for a little while. But Mommy and Daddy . . . they were dead, Uncle said. They had killed themselves. Kaoru only nodded.

_What does dead mean?_

Somehow Kaoru knew it was her fault. She'd done something wrong? When she had stopped smiling, had she stupidly made Mommy and Daddy go away?

-

**I could start to give apologies  
For all the stupid things that I will say and I will do**

-

Would she ever meet them again? If she did, would they be angry with her for making them go away? Angry because . . .

-

**If we should ever cross the same place at the same time  
Would your heart skip a beat 'cause it was me?**

-

. . . because . . . she had stopped smiling?

_Mommy . . . Daddy . . . Kaoru is so sorry . . ._

----------------------

"You're awake."

Battousai stared at Kaoru's back. Her arms are bare and he realized suddenly how dirty and unkempt she looked. He had taken away the maroon sweater and wrapped her up in blankets so she could sleep soundly. Last night had been rather hot. Apparently it was still summer time here.

-

**If we could share our life  
Would I disappoint your memories?  
I believe that I could be the one you're needing  
And I'm . . .**

-

She whipped around quickly and practically fell forward onto her face. He leapt and caught her just in the nick of time. Staring down at her, he tried not to laugh at the look on her face, but somehow sheg azed past his false apathy and into something deeper. No one had ever been able to read him like she did."What're you laughing at?" she demanded. She crossed her arms, glaring. For a moment, he wondered if she was going to go the full mile, stick out her tongue, and throw a complete temper tantrum. Instead of voicing this, he said:

"You don't remember then."

She looked confused."Huh?" she asked, eyes wide. The Battousai raised his eyesbrows and then silently turned around. He had begun gathering the orange peels he'd recently removed from the fruit he'd bought that morning when he suddenly felt Kaoru lay her chin on his shoulder. It took all his self control not to jump about a foot in the air. Instead, he told himself he needed to maintain his composure. Looking down at the orange, he wondered whether he should give it to her or not. What would it mean if he did? How would she take it? He was about to just give up and eat it himself, but then he looked down to see her staring up at him with - was that faith?- in her eyes. He knew what he would do, even if he told himself not to. The Battousai extended his hand, orange resting in his fingers.

-

**If I could give you back your hopes, your joys, your treasures  
Don't you think that I would change my world?  
But there's so many things trying to pull us together  
Even though we're far apart I can still watch you walk away**

-

"Thank you," she whispered softly and he nodded.

-

**. . . only lonely on the inside.**

-

----------------------

**Midi**: Bleh. I made a few odd punctuational mistakes, but they were on purpose. I'm using my valid-as-of-yesterday Artistic Learner's Permit to do whatever the hell I want. I can't vouch for my Artistic License until March. -.- Damn the Writing Industry. Making us wait . . . Okay, that was a lame attempt at a joke if you haven't already noticed. Hey, after laying something as heavy as this chapter on ya, I've got to lighten your moods somehow, right? Sorry if everything was a little confusing, but I'm really trying to capture the essence of what's going on and show you just enough so that the emotion knocks ya out and leaves you wondering where it came from. Hope it works. I'll be deleting the depressing note three days after I upload this chappie. Just so ya know.


	21. Visionary

-

_Opening Notes_

-

**Midi**: O.O -beats down random rabbits with Larcenciel's unconcious body- Run away! I read another great fanfiction and was overwhelmed by an invasion of plot bunnies! Run from them for they are great and all powerful! Run! _Run for your liiives_!

Okay, seriously. I just published Chapter Sixteen like . . . three or four hours ago and I've already been bitten once again by the Hellish Bunny Rabbits of Doom. LOL - when I think about Hellish Bunny Rabbits of Doom, I almost unconciously start saying, "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead will be banished into eternal Damnation. Amen." XD First person to tell me where THAT quote is from gets to borrow Sanosuke for twenty-four hours. Yes, ladies and gents (come on, boys, you know some of ya'll want him!), that's right! Twenty-four WHOLE hours. -waggles eyebrows-

**Sanosuke**: O.O

**Midi**: XD -cackles uncontrollably and then chokes on nothing, causing her to cough loudly-

**Sanosuke**: . . . -.-

**Midi**: Anyway, everyone pay attention: Female Hitokiri Battousai is hosting a fanfiction competition so make sure you get your cute little asses over to her profile for the link and nominate/whatever you do! Understand? Good. -cheesy grin- Oh and make sure you vote for PintheP when the competition starts in June, okay? XD

-

**Disclaimer since I haven't had one in many achapter**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Watsuki-sama does. (Lucky bastard.) I simply contort the characters and storyline to fulfill my (and others) own twisted ideas. ;D

-

_To The Reviewers_:

**Janelle**: Yeah, the words were to Hootie and the Blowfish's _Only Lonely_. I said that in the author's notes, but you must have missed it.

**Kaoru4**: Wai! So great to see you again, Kaoru-chan. -huggles- I'm glad I'm back too. I'm so tired of being depressed. XP Please read on, ne?

**rain angst**: Well here's a familiar face. LOL! Nice to see you again, rain angst. How's it hanging? I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter, as I had a lot of fun writing it.

**Sagitarious Devil**: Yuck, it was short, huh? XP -is disgusted with herself- I usually have a hard time writing long chapters. Sometimes they come out really long, but then other times I just can't think and my deadline is about to smack me in the face so I have to cut the chapter off short. -sighs- I hope you liked it anyway.

**Lynn-Minmay**:Yo Minmay-chan! Nice toget another great review from ya. Don't got so much to say, but I wish I did. Forgive me, but I really just wanna start writing the chapter and I'm running out of material here. XD

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru**: NB-chan! How's it going, chica? Hope everything's good. Aiya, thanks for the review and all the assurances you gave me over and over. I'm sowwie I was being such a pigheaded idiot. -.- I really hope you like the chapter.

**De Lazy Lime**: XD Of course, senorita. Here's another portion. -grins-

**animegurl23**: Aw, off so soon! Just kidding. I hope to hear from ya again. Ja!

**Immortal-Blood**: Hey! Immortal! I updated again, just for you. -huggles-

**Pego5678**: LOL - Boulevard of Broken Dreams kicks ass. I'm going to rewrite Chapter Fifteen using that song, so you can go back and reread it when I finish up. I'm hoping it'll enforce the chapter a lot. I'll probably only be doing one more song in this entire fic, and that'll be for the last chapter, which I have planned. But I'm not telling what the song is because I'm evil and it might give away how the story ends and what a **shame** that would be. >D

**Tenshi-no-Hana-chan**: Oh no! You're a kitty again . . . -uses magical powers to turn you back into a fellow angel- There ya go. ;D

**E.B.**: Heh heh . . . not giving away any info on the ending, so you'll just have to keep reading, won't you? >D

**flclgd13**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoy this one even more!

**peterpanstigerlily**: Chapter lengths can't be decided beforewise. I write until I think enough has been told. Sometimes the length and timing make writing as good as it is. And I have long Author's Notes because I really like to talk to my readers personally _and_ through the story.

**Hiei's Ice Maiden**: Hiya girlie! XD Glad to see you back. Thanks for the reivew!

**CM-chan**: CM! CM! It's really you . . . -tackles and hugs- Hwaa! Great to see ya again, chica! Bah, I'd destroy your school but I'm afraid of the consequences . . . -.-

**hannah**: LOL! Gosh, you and everyone else! ;D I've promised a lemon, so one day be there will one. Whoa, slipping into ye olde English. XD

**kik-ting**: Yesh, it was very much so, ne? >D Thanks for the review!

**Glorfindel Silverleaf**: You rock my socks! Thanks for the wonderful praise! T-T Beautiful words from a great reader! I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself and I really hope you continue reading.

**Crystal Winds**: Thanks! Can't wait to hear from you again!

**ThessalyD**: LOL! Don't worry, you make perfect sense. Trust me, a lot more than I'd be making that late. XD And thanks, have a nice night/day yourself.

**SailorKagome**: First off, I love your name. XD And I'm really glad you like the story thus far! Please keep reading, ne? D

**Poi Poi**: Damn, I like your name too. Why does everyone have such awesome names but me? XD

**Tenxjigoku**: Hey! Great to hear from you. -big extra cheesy grin- Thanks for the review! And I'm sorry you thought you'd be confused. If it's any consolation, I have to keep going back to reread myself otherwise even** I** would be confused and **I'm** the author. XD

**Ice Angel Kaoru**: Yay! Hey chica, nice to hear from you! Nope, they didn't sleep together, as you'll see in my BIG FAT MESSAGE in the bottom Author's Notes.

**Mihoshi05**: Hey, welcome to the story! Thanks for the review!

**jEP**: XD Thanks. I hope you review again. Because you know, I gotta salvage as many "cute" reviews as I can. Otherwise I think I'd just about go crazy. Okay, explanation: I've only ever had . . . three people . . . tell me this story was cute, not including yourself or myself, because I think it's more cute than dramatic, but then again, I wrote it. So yeah, keep those "cute"s coming!

**dragonspirit4215**: Thank you so much for your well wishes, I really appreciate it more than I can say. I hope that you continue reading, dragonspirit, but I hope more than that that you enjoy the story. Again, thank you very, very much. -bows-

**Saiya Winters**: Heya Saiya. Wow, I rhymed. XD Sorry, I'm an idiot, I know. LOL - thanks for the review, meh friend!

-

**Midi and Larcenciel**: And that's all! Onward!

-

_End of Opening Notes_

-

Descend:

-

Chapter Seventeen

-

Visionary

-

Yahiko stared forlornly up at the ceiling of his room, trying to ignore the loud banging at his door. Night had only recently fallen, but it felt like it had been dark for much, much longer. The steady knocking grew increasingly louder as the visitor's patience began to grow thin.

"Boy! Open this door now or so help me I'll get Katsura himself to drag you out of there!"

Yahiko snorted, rolling into the fetal position and stuffing his head underneath the pillow. "Like Katsura would ever speak with someone as low ranking as you," he muttered under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut.

Moments later the door was flying off its hinges and a very perturbed guard stood in the doorway. "You're going to pay for your behavior, boy!"

And he did.

"Kaoru . . . help me . . . ."

-

"Are we going to leave today?" asked Kaoru tentatively, reaching out to brush her fingers over Battousai's shoulder curiously.

He nodded wordlessly, glancing back at her as he finished zipping up his black jacket before handing her something to wear as well. Kaoru unfolded it. Her eyebrows shot up- a sun dress.

"A dress?" she asked, shocked. Battousai only shrugged, keeping his back to her so that she would be unable to see the tiny smirk on his face.

Kaoru scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue at him, knowing full well that he couldn't see her but unable to stop herself anyway. "Don't look," she commanded, waiting for a few seconds to make sure he wouldn't turn around before quickly changing into the dress. It was yellow, a color she hadn't worn since she was very young, but it was also verynice and brought out her eyes. "Okay, I'm decent."

When he turned around, Battousai's expression didn't change, but she could read him well enough to know what he was thinking. "Giving him a bright smile, she grabbed up the maroon sweater from where she'd thrown in on the bed and patted him on the shoulder before proceeding to slip into the sweater and then out the door. "Thanks, I think you look pretty too."

Battousai said nothing, only narrowed his eyes and stopped her from leaving. "Wait."

Kaoru blinked up at him, frowning a bit. "What?" His eyes were tinged with violet. "What? What's wrong?" She suddenly stopped, realizing just how close they were. She was standing within in the circle of his arms and his face was close to hers. She'd only have to lean up a few inches to press her lips to his . .. .

She lowered her eyes, and the look on the Battousai's face softened a bit. "Kamiya . . . ."

Before he could continue, though, he shook his head, pulling away suddenly and tensing, then cocking his head to the side in a way that seemed more fitting an action for a young girl than an assassin, but Kaoru didn't say anything. "Someone is here." Battousai's voice was calm, but the lavender that had been swirling in his eyes had hardened once again into cold amber, the once beautiful stare transforming into the typical apathetic look.

"What?" she started to demand, but the Battousai slapped a hand over her mouth. She glared up him, but didn't dare struggle. She didn't want to know what he'd do or what might happen if she did.

The man holding her was completely still, eyes searching and a look of immense concentration ruling his face. "We need to leave," he informed her in a low voice, removing the hand from her mouth to pull his sword from the dresser where'd he placed it the night before. "Stay behind me."

"I can fight too!" she urged, whispering. "I can-"

Tired of her antics, he silenced her with a glance and shook his head slightly. "If you are to die, it will be by my hand and my hand alone. You wouldn't stand a chance against Katsura's men, Kamiya. You should know that."

Kaoru didn't say anything, only wrapped her arms around herself and looked away.

-

"Yahiko-chan, my men tell me you've been resisting them. Why?"

He said nothing. He knew that if he did, things would be over more quickly, but he daren't tell Katsura of his latest vision. If he did, things would be over for Kaoru **and** whoever was keeping her safe. Even if it was that murderer, he'd rather have his friend with the Battousai than the man in front of him.

If Katsura ever found out that Kaoru was still a virgin or that he'd been seeing so many things . . . .

"Yahiko-chan. **Answer me**."

He didn't.

A hard punch in the face sent Yahiko reeling back onto the floor. Tears came to his eyes and pain pulsated throughout his face, but he refused to let them fall. Whenever Kaoru had been hit, she'd never cried. She had been brave, so he would be brave too.

"Your incompetence is irritating, Yahiko-chan," Katsura continued calmly, eyes hard as he pulled the young boy roughly to his feet. "I don't understand why you've been refusing to speak of your visions. A few months ago you would have been more than willing, I'm sure."

He looked away.

Katsura's glare intensified before he smoothed his features into a placid stare. Leaning close in, his fist tightened around Yahiko's collar. "You do know what I could do to you."

His eyes widened but he kept his gaze on the vase over the man's shoulder.

"Tell me, Yahiko-chan. Why haven't you been telling us of your visions? Why have you been resisting? What have you been seeing?"

Silence.

"Might it have something to do with . . . Kaoru?"

He couldn't help it; he ripped his gaze from the vase and looked straight into the older man's eyes, his own eyes filled with fear.

Katsura smirked triumphantly. "Ah . . . so it is as I expected. Tell me . . . what have you been seeing, my little friend? Might it have something to do with her prophecy? The very one you and your father made?"

Yahiko shivered involuntarily, but he remained silent.

"So I'm right? Ah, then I'm correct, therefore, in presuming that she still has her virginity?"

The look on the young prophet's face was enough to satisfy the man, but just enough so that it increased his desire to know more. "That's not all, is it, Yahiko-chan? You've seen more, haven't you?"

He was shaking, but he quickly mouthed 'no.'

Katsura sighed slowly and released him. "I'll have to do this the hard way then." He turned and disappeared into another room for a moment. When he entered once more, he was holding a very familiar antique sword . . . .

He unsheathed it and stood in front of the young boy threateningly. "Let's just say that if you don't tell me, I'll kill you no matter how high your commercial value or usefullness may be. You will tell me . . . won't you Yahiko-chan?"

Yahiko let outan involuntary sob as all courage fell away and he opened his mouth.

_I'm sorry _. . . _Kaoru_ . . . .

-

**Midi**: HA! Ya'll thought I was gonna write the lemon, didn't ya? I mean, they came SOOO close to kissing again, but dammit, I'm just too evil - did you REALLY think I would be that nice? >D MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

By the way - credit for a lot of the storyline from here on out's gotta go to one of meh best friends in da world! Let's all give Natalie, meh spiritual sister, a big hand! And also - HUGE shoutout to Pitchy! Ya know who you are, chica! I'm so glad you're enjoying PintheP!You rock my knee-high socks. -smiles so brightly the sun reflects off her teeth and blinds everyone within a four mile radius-

**Larcenciel**: ARGH! MY EYES!

**Midi**: Okay, not a long chapter, but at least I updated and we now know that Yahiko has been seeing things. Question is, though . . . what is he seeing? And please don't get angry at Yahiko for spilling the beans to Katsura - I mean, Katsura's a scary guy, and poor Yahiko was frightened out of his mind.

Anyway, people, you'd be surprised at how many people have been asking me this question: _Did Kaoru and the Battousai have sex?_

**THE ANSWER**: NO THEY DID NOT! Kaoru is still a virgin, otherwise I would have made it MORE than clear, trust me. I'm not sure why everyone is so confused, because when I say something, I try to spell it out for you. -.- Next time, trust me - if something important happens, YOU WILL KNOW. I expect this question will never be asked again, or I'll just get pissed off. Ahem. Thank you for your time. V.V


	22. The Incident at the Bath House Author's...

**-.-() -.-() -.-() -.-()**

**The Incident at the Bath House**

By Midi Tenshi

Kenshin blinked as Kaoru glared down at him. He was currently lying on the floor, a huge bump on his head. "Ahem," said Kaoru, arching a twitching eyebrow. "Just...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

Kenshin's eyes grew wide. "I-I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru, it was...you see-"

"GET OUUUUUTT!" shrieked Kaoru, throwing the closest bar of soap at his head.

"OOOOORRRROOOO!" was Kenshin's only response as he ran from the bath house as quickly as he could.

**-.-() -.-() -.-() -.-()**

**THE END**

**-.-() -.-() -.-() -.-()**

Okay, basically, this is another disguised author's note, but this time the reason is totally valid.

My seizures have been getting steadily worse. For this reason, I am, as of seven AM tomorrow morning, being admitted to the Intensive Care Unit at a hospital in downtown Columbus under instruction of my neurologist/epileptologist.

I'm sure you'll all understand why I won't be able to update this weekend as I'd planned. Please forgive my absence, minna-chan, and please pray that I'll be outta there as soon as possible. -.-()

I'll think of you all while I'm there and I'll try to write up some more of PintheP while I'm being tested on! I love you all, can't wait to return!

Ja ne, everyone!

Your favorite authoress,

**Midi**

**-.-() -.-() -.-() -.-()**


	23. Parody of the Past OMAKE EXTRA!

**WARNING**: The following chapter may have absolutely nothing to do with the story due to Midi's lack of ideas. Well, it might have something to do with the story, but so little that it's pathetic, in fact it's a freakin' parody. This chapter is a fanfiction written by a reader because Midi is so completely brainless. Because of my brainlessness, I have decided to not take any chances and instead hand out free flame throwers for ya'll to use. -passes out flame throwers and paints a large red target on herself-

That is all. You may take aim.

* * *

**Perhaps in the Past Fanfiction - Several Parodical Moments in Time (XD)**

**By the #1 PintheP Fans - Fanatique D'Opera and Lady Himiko.**

_

* * *

_

**Act One - As Parodied by Lady Himiko.**  
----

She sat still.

So very, very still.

Had she ever really moved?

She wasn't so sure anymore.

Kaoru Kamiya looked up at the white-washed, chipping ceiling and...sneezed. "ACHOO! Ugh, could someone turn the freakin' heater on, please? I'm freezing my ass off in here!"

**Act Two - As Parodied by Zai-chan, AKA Fanatique D'Opera.  
**---

Her feet were beginning to hurt, but she told herself not to stop.

Keep running.

Always keep running.

You can never stop, never pause to take a deep breath. You can't slow down in this world. If you die, you will surely be crushed by the rest of the runners in the race...

'Don't stop!' she thought, clenching her fists together and sucking his air between her tightly gritted teeth as she stepped on something sharp. As she continued on, tears welling up, she could still feel it there, wedged just below the skin and forcing scarlet blood out from its new home. 'It hurts...but...I can't stop now. Not when I'm so - OH, SHIT!'

TRIP, FALL, **OW**.

"Damnit, Yahiko!"

((Yahiko's foot slides back into the shadows and he snickers.))

**Act Three - As Parodied by Lady Himiko AND Zai-chan, AKA: Fanatique D'Opera.  
---**

There was his opening.

The second the girl looked down he moved.

"AIYYYAAA! KENSHIN NO HENTAI!"

SMACK!

* * *

**Author's Notes**: This chapter (in all its mini glory) doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Fanatique D'Opera and Lady Himiko, who wrote this little fanfiction for my fanfiction to replace a chapter that no one else was understanding as it was a whole underlying plot...thing...I THOUGHT I had figured out. For more information about this and how it came to explode in my face, please go to the next chapter. -.- 


	24. I'll Protect You

_

* * *

_

_Opening Notes_

_

* * *

_

**Midi**: Okay, so I had this idea going with the last chapter that I could break off into this huge half plot beneath the real plot, you know, something surrounding Battousai's mother, but then Fanatique D'Opera comes along and is all..."Uh...Midi-chan...huge plothole off the starboard bow" and things blew up in my face. So, eh...thank you Fanatique. -.-

So! Instead of that, I'm replacing the last chapter with a little ditty written up by Fanatique (which is really quite hilarious, by ze way) and mynet sister Lady Himikoand continuing on along as I'd previously planned. Also, it's come to my attention that while I love this story, it's gotta end sometime, right? I think that Perhaps in the Past will probably (PROBABLY! XO) be finished by the end of this summer, which is like...by September 24th, which is when school gets back in session. -.- I'm saying this now because I finally got the end figured out, everyone, and I'm expecting that not everyone will be happy with it. I'm sorry, but not everything has a perfect ending. And this is angst, people. -points up at genre-

Sorry, but there aren't gonna be any Review Responses just because I'm a lazy ass. Though I would definitely like to give a shoutout to all of you that reviewed the last few chapters! Can you believe it, guys? We made it past 700 reviews! Wheee!

_

* * *

_

_End of Opening Notes_

_

* * *

_

Submerge:

Chapter Eighteen

I'll Protect You

_

* * *

_

Kaoru stared up at the Battousai's suddenly harder eyes and realized that he was tense, too tense. "Hey, Battousai-"

She was hushed once more. "Shh..." he said quietly, raising his finger to her lips and placing it there gently. He listened silently for a few more seconds before his brow furrowed almost expectantly. Kaoru kept her mouth shut, breathing heavily. She was frightened, she realized. More frightened than ever. Battousai's raw talent was obvious and he'd had yet to falter, but now...he looked almost worried.

"Fuck."

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"They found us."

"**Wha**-!"

The Battousai slapped a hand over her mouth once more, regretting it a bit when he felt the young girl in his arms twinge in pain. "Kamiya, I need you to stay completely silent. The only thing I _cannot_ protect you from is yourself. Come with me, quietly."

He lowered his hand and grabbed her wrist before pulling her out of the room and into the hall.

_Pr_..._protect me? He wants to _protect _me?_ Kaoru felt her cheeks heat up. Since when had the murderous Hitokiri Battousai ever wanted to do anything but kill her? Dizzy with confusion, the seventeen-year-old pushed the matter into the back of her mind. Right now she needed to concentrate on being as invisible as possible.

Swiftly and without a sound they moved throughout the halls, staying away from the elevators and more populated areas of the hotel, taking staircase after staircase. Step after step, they moved closer and closer to potential death, potential pain.

The Battousai's hand remained around Kaoru's wrist for a few minutes, but then he did something that shocked her - he slipped his hand into her own. Startled at the affectionate touch, Kaoru glanced up into her captor's face, only to see a touch of amethyst swirl into amber depths for the barest of an insant.

* * *

Yahiko sobbed, rocking back and forth in his cell as swift, sharp, painful images cut through his mind.

_Kaoru screamed, blood running down her arms and through her fingers to drip onto the ground. "No! Stop it! Please stop it! Don't kill him!"_

A shudder ran through him. He'd been seeing the same thing for the past three days and the visions had given no sign of stopping there.

_Blood_. _It was everywhere_. _A whirl of confusion, everything one mass of pain, anger, and death_. _A young girl with braided black hair was slumped over in the chair she'd been sitting in_. _For a moment Yahiko panicked, thinking it was Kaoru, but then he realized that the open, staring eyes were green, not blue._ _Her hands had been tied, he saw now without really seeing, and scarlet dripped from her hidden face to the ground_. _He saw no movement - she was dead_. _Blood covered his hands and the ground and Aoshi's body and Sagara's body and Katsura's_ . . . _and Kaoru_ . . .

Yahiko was choking on bile. Quickly he turned over onto his side, vomiting all over the floor.

* * *

Movement in the corner of his eye. Battousai broke away from Kaoru's gaze and turned his head ever so slightly to the left. Ah. So they had visitors.

**Getting soft, Himura?**

_Shut up, I'm not in the mood_.

**Ah, but I am. A month ago and you would have realized just how many of Katsura's people were already in the building. Better get your little bitch out soon or we may be bidding her farewell sooner rather than later...** The murderer inside his head continued to whisper sing-songingly.

Anger grew inside of him. Hands stiffened. Hatred grew. Eyes hardened once more into the desperately frightening amber that seemed to push the Kamiya girl away even more...

...And for some reason, he hated himself for it. For letting his anger grip him so triumphantly. He was tired. So tired of needing to be strong all the time. Tired of being cold. Tired of being...alone? Was he? Tired of travelling through death, blood, and hatred by himself, without someone by his side?

Even so, would the girl standing beside him actually be the one that could fill such an empty catacomb in his heart?

Kaoru stared up at him withsomething akinto loyalty in her eyes and he realized that perhaps...just perhaps...

She could.

"Kam...Kaoru."

She nodded to let him know she was listening. "I need you to do what I tell you."

* * *

Kaoru shivered as snow began to fall softly. It had already been almost two hours since Battousai had sent her out into the snow, telling her to wait for him, that he would return soon.

Had he abandoned her to die?

She wouldn't blame him. If she had to keep someone as useless as herself around day and night, all the time, she would probably want her dead too.

It didn't surprise her to find that she was crying. Sobbing, she huddled into a ball and fall over onto her side in the white, white snow. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to die here, amongst such beautiful white snow...

And that's how the Battousai found her half an hour later.

Battle worn and soaked in blood, he stood out sharply in the world of white. The injuries had already started to become numb from the cold, but when the hitokiri saw his...just what was she exactly?...lying pale and unconcious he felt his heart begin to numb over as well.

"K...Kaoru...?"

* * *

**Midi**: Okay, wow, I'm back and I'm happy to be back! XD Aren't you pleased with me? I'm finally making this story romantic, like it should be! I know ya'll get impatient with me, but I'm sorry...I try, I really do. -whistles innocently- But what a cliffhanger I left ya'll with. Bejeesus, I'm evil. Mwuahahahaha...Tell you what. If I get at least thirty reviews for this chapter, I'll make our two favorite lovebirds kiss in the next chapter. -waggles eyebrows suggestively- Heheheheh...I know, I ish a perv.

Anyway, because I'm nice, here's the deal:

20 reviews equals ONE EMBRACE.

30 reviews equals A KISS.

40 reviews equals A DECLARATION OF LOVE! Screw character developement, I think a year is long enough for **any** reader to wait, know what I mean? Oh, didn't you all realize? PERHAPS IN THE PAST'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY WAS LAST MONTH!

((FINAL NOTE: Please, I beg of thee, go read Butterfly Kisses by my good friend **mafuyu hotaru**. It's SUCH a great story.))

Love from me, the Midster. See you next chapter with the results.


	25. Revive Me

_

* * *

_

_Opening Notes_

_

* * *

_

**Midi**: Okay, bleh. I'm not in the best mood right now, but I just watched the 1996 version of Romeo & Juliet and now I'm up to writing romantic, depressing things. You see, I got flamed last chapter, and it was definitely the...worst...one by far. That is to say, I've only been flamed thrice...er...three times...for PintheP, but it really got to me. I **was** going to go off on another immature rampage, but then it hit me - why act like a bratty little kid when I can just prove him or her wrong by writing a really, really good chapter?

Hmm, I just knew ya'll would agree with me.  


_End of Opening Notes_

_

* * *

_

Drown:

Chapter Nineteen

Revive Me

_

* * *

_

_It didn't surprise her to find that she was crying_._ Sobbing, she huddled into a ball and fall over onto her side in the white, white snow_._ Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to die here, amongst such beautiful white snow_...

_And that's how the Battousai found her half an hour later_.

_Battle worn and soaked in blood, he stood out sharply in the world of white_._ The injuries had already started to become numb from the cold, but when the hitokiri saw his_..._just what was she exactly_?..._lying pale and unconcious he felt his heart begin to numb over as well_.

_"K_..._Kaoru_...

A coldness like he had never known but once swarmed his being. Emotion, something he was both enemy and stranger to, was his only companion, and the emotion that kept him company was...what? Fear...helplessness...and something deeper. And it was that something deeper that made him drop his sword for the second time in his existence.

Forgetting all about his lost weapon, Battousai threw himself to the ground beside the younger girl, very near panicking when he noticed that her usually pale pink lips were tinged with blue. Suddenly he found himself terrified at the prospect of Kaoru dying from hypothermia or some other such disease brought on by the cold.

Carefully, he laid a hand against her cheek for the barest of an instant but drew back almost immediately. Her skin...it was like ice! The bubble of fear within him burst and he did something he hadn't done since he was a child - he panicked.

Eyes widened in fear for his charge and forehead creased, he leaned forward to scoop her up into his arms. Where was he supposed to take her to get warm? Surely not back to the hotel. They'd be looking for him now. "Fuck it!" he cursed quietly, hunching his shoulders and drawing Kaoru's limp body closer to his own, trying to share his body heat.

After his murderous rampage, he realized that staying anywhere in this town was probably not the most intelligent idea. And it would be utterly stupid to even try to stay on the road tonight. No, they needed somewhere quiet and out of the way. Somewhere they wouldn't be found. Searching his memory, Battousai desperately tried to remember where he'd stayed a few summers back when he was on the run from the police. He'd stayed in a house...with...was it Makimochi? No, no, the girl's name had been Makimachi. Yes, that was right. Maybe she still lived in that house outside of the town and would be willing to help two less fortunates...

ooo-----ooo

Makimachi Misao was not at all happy. Coughing loudly, she waved her hands around in the air, desperately trying to guide the smoke away from her face. "Crap!" she exclaimed over her ruined chicken casserole, whipping off her oven mitts and throwing them on top of the disaster-that-was-dinner.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she raved, pacing the kitchen and warding off the swirls of unpleasant-smelling smoke. "Why? I just don't get it! I follow the recipe to a-"

Before she could finish her little tantrum, there came a distant but loud series of bangs from the front hall. Arching an eyebrow, she untied the apron from around her waist and threw it onto the kitchen floor carelessly before making her way to the door.

The bangs continued all the way there. "Yeah, yeah, coming!" she yelled, a little perturbed for being disturbed so late into the evening.

Misao quickly fixed an evil frown onto her face. Throwing the front door open, she greeted, "Yeah? Whaddya want?" only to be greeted with a sight that made her gasp. A strangely familar, middle-sized man in his late twenties was standing on her porch. Crimson hair streamed down his back in silken locks, adding to his feminine, beautiful appearance. Glowing eyes stared at her with a panicked look shining in their depths. A young girl not much older than herself rested snugly against his chest. Misao didn't have to look twice to see that she was unnaturally pale. Her skin was tinged blue.

"Makimachi Misao?" This came from the man. She nodded, eyes not leaving the unconcious girl. "I don't know if you remember, but I stayed here for a few nights two or three years back... and was wondering if you would...**please**...prove yourself to be an even more generous person and help me once more."

Without a word, Misao opened the door all the way and allowed the stranger and the sick girl access to her home.

ooo-----ooo

Katsura was not ahappy man. Things were not going his way. They had been for a while...for years, even. But they'd been ruined. By that fucking Battousai and Kamiya Kaoru. Gripping the railing of the staircase, he clenched his fingers until his knuckles shone white in the dim light.

Damned hitokiri, they always seemed to get in the way. There was the shuffling of shoes against marble behind him and he released the railing. "Report."

The messengers nodded and kneeled before their boss. "The assasination squad you sent after the Kamiya girl and the Hitokiri Battousai was...defeated, sir."

Katsura's eyes widened for the barest of an instant before his face returned to a passive state.

"I see." He was calm for another moment, before he slammed his hand rather unexpectedly into the closest wall, startling his two underlings. "GOD DAMNIT!"

ooo-----ooo

The Battousai squeezed all remaining water from the wash cloth in his hands before resting it gently back onto Kaoru's forehead. Taking his seat by her side once more, he sat motionlessly for a time, aware of Misao standing at the other end of the room.

"So...what happened to her?"

Her words were not a surprise. "I...it's a long story," Battousai said finally. Misao said nothing further and left soon after.

Internally sighing, Battousai finally allowed himself to relax a little. Leaning forward, he tentatively took Kaoru's hand in his own and slowly ran his thumb across her palm. His caresses were soft, but apparently enough towake Kaoru momentarily from her sleep.

"B...Battousai?" she mumbled, eyes remaining closed.

The hitokiri struggled for a voice. "I...I'm here."

That seemed to qualm Kaoru's fears. A small smile graced her lips.

Battousai found himself staring into the now very familiar blue eyes of Kaoru. Without even noticing, his expression softened and he realized that he was smoothing her hair away from her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked, curious.

He shook his head once. "You fell asleep in the snow. When I found you, your skin was blue. I brought you to a safe, warm place where you can get some proper rest." His words were stiff, but this time it was because Battousai was finding it very hard not to lean forward and pull the girl into his arms.

But, apparently, that wasn't his decision to make, because the next thing he knew, Kaoru had thrown her arms around his neck and buried her face into his hair. "Thank you. For...for coming back." Her voice trembled with a mixture of exhaustion and something else, something Battousai found it almost impossible to identify.

"Did you think that I wouldn't?" The question was out before he could stop himself.

Kaoru drew back, shocked. "You...you..."

The hitokiri was pretty shocked himself. His first question in ten years...he almost snorted. Who would have thought.

By the time his thoughts were clear, Kaoru seemed to have recomposed herself. "Well...I admit that at first I wasn't sure. I was...I was scared. I was scared that you were going to leave me. That you were finally going to kill me like you said you would." To the Battousai's horror, tears began to well up in her eyes.

A sort of tension began to build inside his chest as Kaoru speedily grew more and more hysterical. "And I w-wasn't s-s-sure you w-w-wanted me around anymore! I...I...oh, please just don't hate me! Don't make me go away!" Her grip around his neck tightened along with the tension inside the man she was clinging to. "Please, I don't want to leave you! Please...don't...please...I want to stay with you..." Her words faded into gibberish and finally into sobbing. The tension exploded.

Without a second thought to his actions, the Battousai firmly planted his hand on the back on her neck, raised her head from his chest, and covered her mouth with his own, lips gently whispering across Kaoru's. After a few moment of this gentle pressing of the mouth, Kaoru overcame her initial shock and locked her arms in place once more, leaning her head back a bit. Battousai's tongue brushed almost imperceptibly against Kaoru's lower lip before drifting quickly across her top. Slowly they seperated. Kaoru was quiet as she stared softly up into Battousai's eyes, which were swirling with violet.

"B...Battousai..." she whispered, eyes filling once more with tears. "I love you."

And he smiled.

* * *

**Midi**: Well, fifty-three reviews over qualified us for everything! I tried my best. :D I swear to God, it felt so wierd to write a kissing scene, just because I've never written one before. Tell me how I did.

**Larcenciel**: Well, you guys, I almost hate to say it, but...we're nearing the end! Can you believe it? Midi sure as hell can't.

**Midi**: -squeals- This is so exciting. I expect lots of encouraging reviews, ya'll!


	26. Alliances, Pt1

_

* * *

_

_Opening Notes_

_

* * *

_

**Midi**: Wow, no flamers! Such a lovely thing, when I can write a chapter without recieving a full-out flame. I've decided that I'm in the writing mood, so here I go. I'll talk more at the end. Ya'll know how much I love you. Hugs and kisses for all.

_End of Opening Notes_

_

* * *

_

Trip:

Chapter Twenty

Alliances, Pt.1

_

* * *

_

_Kaoru drew back, shocked. "You_..._you_...

_The hitokiri was pretty shocked himself. His first question in ten years_..._he almost snorted. Who would have thought._

_By the time his thoughts were clear, Kaoru seemed to have recomposed herself. "Well_..._I admit that at first I wasn't sure. I was_..._I was scared. I was scared that you were going to leave me. That you were finally going to kill me like you said you would." To the Battousai's horror, tears began to well up in her eyes._

_A sort of tension began to build inside his chest as Kaoru speedily grew more and more hysterical. "And I w-wasn't s-s-sure you w-w-wanted me around anymore! I_..._I_..._oh, please just don't hate me! Don't make me go away!" Her grip around his neck tightened along with the tension inside the man she was clinging to. "Please, I don't want to leave you! Please_..._don't_..._please_..._I want to stay with you_..._" Her words faded into gibberish and finally into sobbing. The tension exploded._

_Without a second thought to his actions, the Battousai firmly planted his hand on the back on her neck, raised her head from his chest, and covered her mouth with his own, lips gently whispering across Kaoru's. After a few moment of this gentle pressing of the mouth, Kaoru overcame her initial shock and locked her arms in place once more, leaning her head back a bit. Battousai's tongue brushed almost imperceptibly against Kaoru's lower lip before drifting quickly across her top. Slowly they seperated. Kaoru was quiet as she stared softly up into Battousai's eyes, which were swirling with violet._

_"B_..._Battousai_..._" she whispered, eyes filling once more with tears. "I love you."_

_And he smiled._

Takani Megumi was an extremely busy woman - so the few moments of rest she was able to get were ones she treasured. And when they were interrupted, she was not exactly polite in her annoyed state.

The knock on her back door came at around five in the morning. She was already up and at 'em, of course, but this did not take away from the fact that she was still just as annoyed at being interrupted from her morning cup of coffee as she would have been any other time.

"If it's another god-damn solicitor, I'll-"

But it wasn't another god-damn solicitor. In fact, it was someone that hated solicitors probably more than she did.

"Hey there, Fox. How's the life of medicine goin'?"

Megumi's dark eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips. "Sagara Sanosuke," she greeted testily, trying not to grind her teeth. "Well hell's bell's if it hasn't been a while since you showed up on my doorstep. What brings you to my humble home?"

Inside she was fuming, but the cool demeanor she wore as a habit stuck.

Sanosuke leaned forward and gave her a half-hearted grin. "I'm afraid that I need your healing expertise, my sweet. A...friend of mine has come down with something and we'd rather avoid any places of public healing."

Megumi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh, I get it. You've gotten yourself into trouble again, haven't you? Sanosuke, you're a dog."

Sano's grin brightened a bit. "With fleas, my pet."

While it would have been extremely self-satsifying to simply slam the door shut in his face, Megumi had never turned down a patient before in her life and was not about to start making a selfish habit of it. Sighing and lifting a hand to massage her temple, she closed her eyes.

"I'll be right out. Just let me grab my jacket-"

"Takani-sama!"

The cry was desperate and strained, but familiar enough that Megumi rushed outside past Sano's lanky form without the warmth of a coat.

"Misao?" she guessed, and was answered with a loud yes as the aforementioned girl burst through her gate and into her yard.

"Takani-sama," Misao gasped again, leaning forward with her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. "I'm in need of assistance. Please, I beg of you. He told me that medical attention would not be necessary, but I'll be fucked if it isn't. Her lips were blue, for God's sake! Please, you must-"

"Whoooa!" interrupted Megumi, placing a calming hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Calm down, Misao, and tell it to me straight. What's wrong?"

Misao took a few huffing breaths and then looked up with sorrowful green eyes."Last evening a traveler with a sick girl about my age showed up on my door step looking for a place to stay. Said he'd stayed before at my house for a night or two a couple of years back. He looked familiar, but the girl didn't. Takani-sama," she said, suddenly very serious. "She looked really sick. Dying, even. Her lips and skin were blue and she was shivering and coughing..."

From where he was standing a few feet off, Sanosuke's eyes widened, but he calmed himself down almost immediately.

"Well, Megumi, it sounds like you've got yourself a case more important than my own. How 'bout we swing by there before heading over to my place?"

The doctor cast him a suspicious glimpse. Sagara Sanosuke was never so yielding in the past, but she didn't have time to waste.

"Alright, Misao, let's go."

----------

Kaoru awoke to find herself curled up among the Battousai's arms, surrounded by wool blankets. The Hitokiri, who was awake, glanced down at her and gave a little half smile. She smiled back and snuggled in closer to him, arms slipping around his back so that her head rested on his chest.

They both fell back asleep.

* * *

While I personally despise Megumi just as much as I hate Tomoe (which is a great, great deal, because I think they are both annoying bitches - please hold all arguments, I'll promptly ignore them) I've edited her personality a bit so that she may be more a more suitable role in the story.

Also, for those that were wondering, Enishi shall not be in this story. Sorry, but I just can't see how I'll be able to fit 'im in.

Short, I know, but I'm not doing well, guys. Psych-ward bad. Seriously. My parents are thinking of admitting me to one. Please pray for me.

- **The Midster**.


	27. Alliances, Pt2

_

* * *

_

_Opening Notes_

_

* * *

_

**Midi**: I know. I KNOW. I know I haven't updated for OVER A YEAR. You don't have to yell at me. I'm a f--cker. So let's just skip all the sentimental crap and the yelling and go straight the point -

I got constructive criticism last chapter. The first REAL constructive criticism throughout this whole fanfiction. And it opened my eyes. So thank you to Chibi Binasu-chan, who has brought me back to the world of writing fanfiction. I WAS about to give up all thoughts of returning, but I realized something: this story has becom something more than just a fanfiction. And it could become something more than what it is...if I take the time to put the effort into it.

And I'm willing to do that. So here I am. I can only hope some of you are still here too.

_End of Opening Notes_

* * *

Stumble 

Chapter Twenty-One

Alliances, Pt.2

* * *

_Misao took a few huffing breaths and then looked up with sorrowful green eyes_._"Last evening a traveler with a sick girl about my age showed up on my door step looking for a place to stay_. _Said he'd stayed before at my house for a night or two a couple of years back_._ He looked familiar, but the girl didn't_. _Takani-sama," she said, suddenly very serious_._ "She looked really sick_. _Dying, even_._ Her lips and skin were blue and she was shivering and coughing_... 

_From where he was standing a few feet off, Sanosuke's eyes widened, but he calmed himself down almost immediately_.

_"Well, Megumi, it sounds like you've got yourself a case more important than my own_. _How 'bout we swing by there before heading over to my place?"_

_The doctor cast him a suspicious glimpse_. _Sagara Sanosuke was never so yielding in the past, but she didn't have time to waste_.

_"Alright, Misao, let's go_._"_

**CONTINUED -**

"Sagara, Sanouske VPD02C. Reporting in on the case of Kamiya, Kaoru."

"...PROCESSING PASSWORD...IDENTIY CONFIRMED. CONNECTION BEING ESTABLISHED..."

"Report, Sagara."

Sanouske Sagara stood curbside, arm lifted and cell phone against his ear. On the other line was Katsura, waiting impatiently for good news. The swordsman cursed under his breath as another cab sailed by without stopping. "Shinamori is out with gunshot injuries, I'm taking him to a physician I know. Until then, I don't see how we can progress any further, sir."

Something kept Sanouske from telling Katsura about what he'd overheard from the shorter girl named Misao. For one thing, the men who'd shot Shinamori had looked suspiciously like those seen in Katsura's private group of assassins, and for another, he knew he couldn't and shouldn't trust a man like Katsura in the first place.

"Stay in your current position until Shinamori is stable. I'll need the name of the doctor you're hiring as well, Sagara."

Sanosuke hesitated for a moment, realizing he'd be getting Megumi more involved than he'd intended.

"Sagara - the name."

"Takani Megumi. She lives just outside the city. I've known her for approximately three years. She won'tknow anything beyond that I've a friend who got shot in the line of duty and for reasons related to the job we can't go to a public hospital."

Katsura gave a satisfied grunt. "Fine. Proceed within the week if Shinamori has healed. If not, leave him behind and continue on without."

Sanosuke felt like spitting on his cell phone, but instead simply agreed and hung up.

-...-

Battousai's eyes shot open in the dim light of the new dawn.

Something...something was coming.

He stirred slowly, trying not to awaken his charge. She had slept listlessly for a few hours, and he did not want to ruin whatever peace she had finally found. Silently, he slipped out from beside her on the bed and reached out for his sword, which was leaning against a nearby wall. The blade made no sound as he unsheathed it, sharp edge glinting in the early sun.

A creak somewhere in the front of the house let him know the front door was opening. He cursed as he realized he needed to wake Kaoru if he wanted to keep her safe. He removed one hand from the hilt of his katana and rested it lightly on her shoulder. Her eyes opened almost immediately and he realized she hadn't been asleep at all, only resting. She nodded in understanding and got to her feet.

Battousai jerked his head in the direction of the corner behind the door. He wanted her hidden just in case the person who was about to enter the room was an unwelcome visitor.

The noise at the front of the house got louder and all chance of escape was impossible. _Damn_, he cursed silently. If he'd only awoken a few minutes sooner, Kaoru would have been safe outside and a confrontation unnecessary.

It was strange how well they'd learned to understand each other in the short time they'd known one another. Kaoru ducked into the shadows of the corner he'd indicated almost immediately. Battousai tried not to allow himself to wonder at the possibilty that she might know him a little better today than she had yesterday.

-...-

Misao opened the front door as quietly as she could, not bothering to remove the key. The way that guy had acted last night, all jumpy and whatnot, she wasn't going to risk alerting him to their presence just yet.

Before she could take even one step into the house, Sanosuke was pushing her, though carefully, behind him and raising his gun, the click of the safety echoing in the silence. Misao opened her mouth to protest, but he opened shook his head and raised a finger to his lips to shush her.

Megumi rolled her eyes and layed a hand on Misao's arm, waiting until the girl turned to her and then giving her a look that said to let her pass as well. She obliged and Megumi pushed past Sanosuke as well, glaring at him before making her way determinedly toward the bedroom where Misao had set up this supposedly sick girl.

"Excuse me?" she called out tentatively; well, as tentatively as Takani Megumi could. Sansosuke visibly flinched as Megumi blew whatever cover they might have had upon entering and turned to glare at her -

- just as the bedroom door exploded.

Bits of polished wood flew everywhere, sharp and dangerous, without any care for where they landed or who they hurt. Misao let loose a frightened shriek and grabbed Megumi's arm, pulling them both down behind the cover of the sofa. The plush green material provided saftey from the tiny wood fragments. Sanosuke was less lucky. Being in front, he got hit with the worst of it. Slivers of wood bounced off his leather jacket, but ravaged his hands.

"Sagara." There was a soft sound of disapproval as the Battousai clucked his tongue against his teeth. "I should have suspected. And where is your partner?"

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed. "Thanks to you? Still recovering."

Battousai's upper lip curled. "Good."

_(to be cont.)_

* * *

I don't feel like there's much to say. I'm pretty unsatisfied with this chapter (especially the ending, but it is the second half a three-parter), but I'm not surprised by that. I am trying to get back in the swing of things, so you'll have to forgive me. 

I'd seriously appreciate it if you'd let me know how you as a reader would like things to continue in this story. Thanks very much.

- **The Midster**.


	28. Explanations & Goodbyes

_August 06, 2008 - 11:35 PM._

Dear readers,

After great consideration and literally YEARS of indecisiveness, I have finally decided to discontinue this story.

I am truly sorry. You have no idea how sad it makes me to say goodbye to a story that I have been writing since I was fourteen years old, but my heart is no longer with the Rurouni Kenshin fandom like it used to be, and I'm afraid that even if I did manage to get my shit together and finish PintheP, it would most certainly NOT meet expectations.

I know a lot of people that have been with me for a long, long time are going to be seriously disappointed, especially because I bet most of those that are coming back to PintheP probably expecting a new chapter. I'm sorry to leave you with only this author's note.

Because I AM discontinuing the story, I would at least like to summarize the rest of the story as I had it planned out - I owe ya'll that in the very least.

**SUMMARIZATION**:

_After Battousai and Sanosuke have their showdown, they finally set aside their differences for the sake of Kaoru, who they both love, and Yahiko, who Sanosuke reveals is being held captive by Katsura much the same way that Kaoru once was. Kaoru is indignant and after some persuasion on her behalf, Battousai, Sanosuke, Misao, and the recovered Aoshi begin to plan their attack on Katsura's mansion. They discover a weakness in the fortified walls of the mansion, and make their move. After effectively making it inside the mansion, Aoshi, Sanosuke, and Misao go off to find the whereabouts of Yahiko, while Kaoru and Battousai make their way through the mansion in an effort to find Katsura and finally kill him, once and for all._

_Eventually the two discover Katsura's private rooms, and Battousai infiltrates the rooms to dispatch him, only to discover that Katsura is not in his bed; instead, the dead body of Yahiko has been left there for him to find. Sickened, but unable to do anything, he is distracted by a scream. Racing back to Kaoru, he discovers that she has been captured by the obviously insane Katsura, who is holding her at knife-point._

_Katsura gives Battousai a choice - he can surrender his weapons or he can watch Kaoru die. Suspicious and not entirely trusting of Katsura, Battousai stalls to give time for Sanosuke and the others to arrive. Once they do, things grow only worse; members of Katsura's gang show up and kill Aoshi and Misao. Now Battousai no longer has any choice in the matter; he surrenders his sword, but is completely devastated when Katsura does not keep his word -_

_...he slits Kaoru's throat, then and there, and Battousai flies into a rampage. He kills everyone standing, allies and enemies alike. Finally, Battousai is left alone with only his ghosts to haunt him, and his split personality for company._

**END**

YES. It's dark. But I'd always planned on ending it like that; this was categorized under "angst", so I'm sorry if you were expecting something happier.

Anyway, that's all I really have to say. Again, I'd like to apologize to all of you who have been waiting for an ending, only to be disappointed.

For what it's worth, I enjoyed every single moment of this story, and that pleasure was only multiplied by all the wonderful reviews PintheP recieved over it's four year existence.

I sincerely hope that you will come and visit me at my new account, shake.the.bones, where I write slash for the Harry Potter and Heroes fandoms.

Thank you all for a great ride.

All my love,

_Sarah._


End file.
